Future's Past
by Jossfan28
Summary: Story written in time when Connor was first taken from Angel in Season 3-Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
Fred is standing outside a closed door in the hotel.  
Fred: How long is he going to stay in there?  
Lorne: I don't think vampires are known for their concept of time.  
Fred: But how can we ever hope to find Con...  
Lorne: SShhh. (covers Fred's lips with his hand) Closed doors not much of  
an impediment for his hearing. What say we don't use the name any more than  
we have to?  
Fred: (Moves away and rolls her eyes-whispers) Lorne, Connor's gone. He  
went into that awful place with Holtz and Angel has been sitting in this  
room for two days without a peep. He didn't even respond when Gunn and I  
told him about finding Wes bleeding to death outside his apartment.  
Lorne: (taking a deep breath) I'm thinking it might have something to do  
with Wes kidnapping said child and allowing him to be re-kidnapped by an  
even more atrocious villain than the one who came after the harmless green  
guy.  
Fred: (wincing) Sorry Lorne. I know Wes isn't high on your list either, but  
you have to know he had the best intentions at heart.  
Lorne: (shrugs) You're right. I guess I missed the obvious what with the  
running for my life and all.  
Fred: (turning to beat on the door loudly) Angel! You answer me right now!  
You have to get hold of yourself!  
They both wait for a moment to see if a response will come. When it doesn't  
Fred steps away from the door.  
Fred: I give up. I have to get back to the hospital and relieve Gunn. Will  
you keep trying?  
Lorne: I'm not going anywhere. He's got to get hungry some time. There's no  
mini bar in this spare room. Wait, maybe being here when he comes out  
starving...not the best idea?  
Fred: (smiling uneasily) Don't be silly. Angel would never...well...he  
would never. I think you've been cooped up a little too long yourself.  
I'll see if Gunn can relieve you after he gets some rest.  
Lorne: Thanks. I never thought I'd long for the days when the Hyperion was  
LA's own Grand Central.  
Fred: Yeah, it was bad enough without Cordy, but now...without...well, it's  
just way too quiet around here.  
Lorne: No luck finding her yet huh?  
Fred: (shaking her head and looking at her feet) I thought for sure she'd  
know. Is that crazy? Yeah, she's got a lot going on, she probably hasn't  
had time for any visions. (starts to walk backwards) I have to go Lorne.  
Please keep trying. We have to keep it together. Things are bad Lorne. And  
something tells me they're going to get worse.  
Lorne: I was hoping I was the only one that felt it. (nods his head  
reassuringly) You go. Take care of Gunn...and Wes. Call if there's any  
change.  
Fred: I will. (exits) Lorne turns back to the door.  
Lorne: Alright Mr. Strong and Silent, I didn't want to get ugly in front of  
the lady, but if you don't acknowledge the rest of the universe really  
quick-like, I'm going to have to set aside my loving nature and come get  
your attention in a most unpleasant way.  
(mumbles to himself) Okay, I'm not even convincing myself.  
Cut to room interior The room is in shambles. Some from lack of upkeep and  
the rest from Angel's complete despair and unbearable rage. Angel sits in a  
corner on the floor with his head hidden in his arms which are resting on  
his drawn up knees. Lorne's voice is clear from the other side of the door.  
It is obvious that Angel could hear everything that he and Fred had  
discussed.  
Lorne: (from hallway) What are you waiting for Big Guy? I know you can't  
just give up on your son. You can't give up on him Angel. Do you hear me?  
We can get him back. But not without you. It will never happen without you.  
(pause) What happened out there? You never told us. We had to hear about it  
courtesy of W&H? What's that? (pause-then angry) Damn it Angel! Connor is  
in the worst place imaginable! Are you going to hide in this room and let  
him suffer? What kind of father are you? Angel doesn't lift his head but  
his entire body begins to tremble uncontrollably. A low growl is heard from  
deep within and slowly grows louder and scarier as Lorne continues to  
attack him verbally...  
Cut to Hospital Gunn is sitting next to Wes' bed as Wes weakly attempts  
writing a note.  
Gunn: Wes, man don't do too much. You just came around. I told you I'd tell  
you everything in due time. You need to rest.  
Wes finally stops writing and turns the notepad toward Gunn. He reads it  
carefully.  
Gunn: I know you don't need a babysitter. It's just what we decided. We're  
taking shifts. (Wes begins to write again as Gunn continues) Fred and Lorne  
are working on Angel. We've also been trying to get hold of Cordy. She's  
gonna have to cut her romantic getaway short. That's all there is to it.  
Wes stops and holds the paper up again. Gunn reads and sighs.  
Gunn: It's not that we think anything. It's just precautionary. (Wes  
studies Gunn's expression) I told you, Angel was pretty out of it when we  
found Lorne. He was pretty upset. He's even more out of it now that  
Connor's...well we just want to make sure.  
Wes closes his eyes to control his emotions. The bandages around his throat  
move against the pressure of him swallowing hard.  
Gunn: It's not your fault Wes. You thought you were doing the right thing.  
That chick is more heartless than Holtz if that's possible. What she did to  
you...(clears his throat) she's no champion. She tried to kill an innocent.  
I'm all for fighting the demons and vamps and whatever other evil rears  
it's ugly ass head around here, but that girl crossed the line. You  
couldn't have seen that coming. (Wes is writing again) Don't bother telling  
me you should have. It isn't in our nature to suspect the humans. We're  
fighters of unnatural evil. To take on the evil in humanity would be  
suicide.  
Wes stops writing and points to the top of the page.  
Gunn: (squinting to read) You've seen it before? You know the signs? How?  
Wes lowers his hand to reveal the bottom half of the page. Gunn looks at  
the single word in large letters.  
Gunn: Faith?  
Cut to Hotel hallway. Lorne is resting his head against the door when a  
hand reaches up to his shoulder. He jumps in surprise and spins to see  
Cordelia standing in front of him in obvious pain.  
Cordy: Oh God, it's true isn't it? I'm too late.  
Before Lorne can answer, the door swings open and off the frame. Angel  
drops the shattered lumber as Cordy rushes into his arms.  
Cordy: Oh Angel I'm so sorry! Please tell me it's not true. Please don't  
let it be true. (Her words are muffled against Angel's shoulder as he pulls  
her tighter and tighter against him until her voice is cut off completely)  
Angel: Cordy, I've been waiting. (lifts his head a bit to look at Lorne  
standing in the hall) I knew they would bring you...(he stops talking  
suddenly and releases Cordelia awkwardly still staring into the hall)  
Cordy: Angel? (turns to see what he's looking at-Groo is standing next to  
Lorne) Oh yeah, I brought back up. Figured all the warriors we could muster  
right? She tries to smile but sees the expression on Angel's face and it  
falters. Lorne shuffles his feet nervously at having to witness the moment.  
Groo: I'm here to help Angel. Cut to nameless place Sajhan is pacing in a  
darkened underground lair.  
Sajhan: It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Voice: So the child did not  
die. He is gone from this world is he not?  
Sajhan: Yes, but he was able to escape his fate again. A prophecy must be  
fulfilled. Voice: And it was. That it was not your plan is not the issue.  
The boy was devoured. The earth shook, the fire came, et cetera et cetera.  
Prophecies are left open to interpretation for that very reason. Sajhan:  
And what of my fate? If the words of prophecy did not prove literal, then  
how do I know I achieved my own destiny? Like I said, it wasn't supposed to  
happen like this. The man who translated, he didn't get it right. He missed  
something.  
Voice: Humans always do. They're flawed. Surely you remember that.  
Sajhan: Don't.  
Voice: Don't forget who you are working for Lower Being.  
Sajhan: (smirks) Never. How can I forget? I have heard nothing else for  
centuries. Just another pawn for the Powers That Be. Have they not tired of  
this game yet?  
Voice: If only it were such a simple premise. All this would be  
unnecessary. Sajhan: I've done everything they've asked.  
Voice: And you question your own end?  
Sajhan: I gave up on that long ago.  
Voice: You mustn't do that. All is happening in it's preordained time.  
Patience is...  
Sajhan: Don't speak of patience to me! The word lost its meaning some time  
ago.  
Voice: What a shame. I wonder if she feels the same.  
Sajhan trembles at the words and yells out in a primal call that echoes  
throughout the lair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Interior: Hospital  
Gunn is still staring at the name on Wes' paper when Fred walks in smiling.  
Fred: (cheerily) Hi there guys! It's good to see you awake Wes. You look  
tons better already. You're gonna be as good as new in no time. (finally  
notices the atmosphere in the room) What's wrong? Did something happen?  
Gunn? Gunn: (standing) No baby, nothing happened.  
Wes grows increasingly uncomfortable as Gunn walks to give Fred a quick  
peck on the cheek. She blushes furiously and glances at Wes.  
Fred: Gunn, we said we weren't going to...  
Wes: (Lifts his hand weakly as if to say 'Not necessary on his behalf')  
Gunn: See Fred, I told you we were good. Wes could use all the happy he can  
get. Right?  
Wes smiles slightly and nods as Fred pulls up a chair beside the bed.  
Gunn: So, what's the status at Hotel Hideaway? Angel come out of that room  
yet?  
Fred: (shakes her head) No. I tried everything I could think of. Lorne is  
still with him. It's like he just gave up. Wes grimaces at the thought of  
what Angel must be going through. Fred: No Wes. Stop it. It's not your  
fault. They would have found a way to get him no matter what. If it wasn't  
Holtz, it would have been that Lilah woman, or even worse that horrible  
demon. Lilah sent us information on him. I just can't figure out why.  
Gunn: She's playing both sides of the fence if you ask me. That lady is  
dangerous. She joins up with any being of evil that comes her way. It's  
gonna come back on her real soon. Mark my words.  
Fred notices the paper on Wes' legs and picks it up.  
Fred: Faith? Who's Faith?  
Wes pulls the paper from her hands and rips the page off to crumble it up  
quickly.  
Fred: What's wrong? What did I say?  
Gunn: Maybe you can get it out of him. He wouldn't tell me jack. I'm gonna  
grab a nap and a shower. I'll call in a while.  
Fred: Okay. I told Lorne that you would check in at the hotel as well.  
Maybe after you get some rest?  
Gunn: (smiles) Anything for you Fred.  
She smiles sweetly and watches him leave. when she looks back at Wes her  
face changes.  
Fred: Okay Wesley. I've about had it with the keeping me in the dark  
policy. Between you and Angel, I feel like I'm way outside the loop. I'm  
part of the team. Would you please start treating me like it?  
Wes studies her face for a moment before slowly picking up the pen to begin  
writing.  
Cut to Lair  
Sajhan is sitting on a boulder appearing to rest when the voice speaks  
waking him.  
Voice: The time is at hand.  
Sajhan: (standing uneasily) You know, for someone who can travel through  
dimensions and time, why is it that I'm always on someone else's schedule?  
Voice: You were given a choice in the beginning. This was yours. You must  
finish it.  
Sajhan: I don't believe it will ever be finished anymore. They will only  
find another purpose for me. I agreed to this when I believed in the end.  
That is no longer a truth.  
Voice: The truth is what They make it. The child must be retrieved.  
Sajhan: So go to him. He is the father. He is the one.  
Voice: They will go to him when she comes. You must complete your duty.  
They've waited long enough. Find the child.  
Sajhan: Have I not suffered enough? I chose Their path! I gave them my  
life! My world! Now I have to sacrifice yet again to bring Them the child  
They sent me to destroy!  
Voice: (Loud thunderous sounds echo through out the lair causing Sajhan to  
cower as a lightening bolt strikes through the air and opens the portal)  
They will not explain themselves. You want an end? Then bring it forth! (An  
unseen force pushes Sajhan forward hard and his feet leave the ground under  
the pull from the other dimension. He is sucked into the open portal only  
to have it close tightly behind him.  
Voice: His end will only be another beginning.  
Cut to Hotel  
Cordy hands Angel a mug filled with blood. He turns his head away.  
Cordy: Angel, you have to eat. You can't help Connor if you don't retain  
your strength. You look like hell.  
Angel: That's better than how I feel. Lorne: (watching the two interact-  
then looking at Groo) Say, how about some food for us non-blood lusters?  
Cordelia, I'm gonna take the Groosalug out for a bite. Why don't we bring  
you something back?  
Cordy: (glances up at Groo) Okay, just don't be gone long okay? We have to  
get to work. Where's Wes?  
Angel growls low in his throat and Cordy looks at him in surprise.  
Cordy: What?  
Lorne: I assumed you knew already. I thought you had a vision. Cordy: I  
did. I saw Angel suffering. I saw Connor with Holtz. What does that have to  
do with Wes? Angel?  
Angel: (Looking down) Wes took Connor from me. He gave them my son.  
Cordy: What? (Stands up looking from Angel to Lorne) Why would Wes do that?  
Where is he?  
Lorne: He's in the hospital.  
Groo: (stepping Forward) He was hurt?  
Cordy: Oh God, why did I go away? I should have been here.  
Angel: No! Wes attacked Lorne. If you had tried to stop him he might  
have...it was good you were gone.  
Lorne: Listen folks, I know there's lots to catch up on, but Groo and I  
need to eat. You two kids do the filling in and when we get back it's go  
time right?  
Cordy: It is so go time we may already be gone.  
Groo: I can't leave my princess to fight alone. She'll need me.  
Angel notices the look that Cordy and Groo exchange. Cordy: I'll wait for  
you. I promise.  
Groo: There is a legend in my homeland.  
Lorne: Um, not sure if this is an appropriate time for storytelling Groo.  
Groo: Of course. I apologize. We must do battle with whomever stands  
between Angel and his son. Fairytales of powerful slayers are...  
Angel: What did you say?  
Groo stops talking when he hears Angel's tone. Cordy is looking at him in a  
confusing manner as well.  
Groo: I said I'm sorry. I will leave you to fill it in. (looks at Lorne to  
see if he said it right) Cordy: Angel, it's just a legend. It didn't mean  
anything. We have too much to do.  
Angel: I want to hear the legend. Lorne, do you know what he's talking  
about?  
Lorne: Um, I think so. (Uncomfortable) I think I know where you're going  
with this big guy and I'm not sure...  
Angel: I want to hear it!  
The three startle at his raised voice and Cordy closes hr mouth against her  
argument.  
Groo: (Raising eyebrows) So I tell it, yes?  
Angel: Yes Groo. Please, what is this legend?  
Groo smiles his pleasure at the groups interest before beginning his story.  
Cut to stark white space  
A child's cry is heard piercing the air.  
Holtz: Now now, this won't hurt for long. I've waited so long for a son.  
Prophecies and destinies do not apply to you any longer. You'll never  
suffer the fate he would have ensured for you. (The crying stops) That's  
right my beautiful. There will be no more crying where we're going. The  
most horrible place imaginable indeed. This is what was meant to be. The  
demon suffers for eternity. And the child finds it's rightful home.  
Vengeance is mine.  
The child cries out once more before the white place is gone and it becomes  
a dark cemetery. She walks quietly on the lookout. Suddenly a wave of  
energy appears before her and a thing falls at her feet materializing from  
nothing. He groans and struggles to stand. She takes a step back readying  
for the fight. He finally rises to face her and she seems transfixed by the  
sight of him.  
Sajhan: No, it can't be.  
She doesn't reply as he looks around and up at the night sky.  
Sajhan:(Calls up to the heavens) Is this your idea of a joke? No answer  
comes and he lowers his gaze to rest on her again.  
Sajhan: They want us to find him.  
Buffy: (puts hands on her hips defiantly) Uh-huh. And I guess I find out  
who They are about the same time I find out who you are right? Sajhan:  
There's not a lot of time.  
Buffy: Funny how that doesn't affect me the way it did the first hundred  
times somebody told me that.  
Sajhan: You've still got the smart mouth I see.  
Buffy: And you know me how?  
Sajhan smirks and shakes his head defeatedly as he takes a deep breath to  
tell her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Interior: Hyperion  
Angel, Cordy and Lorne are listening to Groo explain the Pylean legend.  
Groo: When I was young, I spent time with a great warrior of my people. He  
trained me in the ways of a Leader and taught me many lessons of life. He  
was the first to speak of the legend. Angel: A legend of a slayer?  
Groo: Yes, it's been passed down through many generations in my land. Most  
dismiss it as fairytale, but my master said he knew it to be true. He had  
seen her once.  
Lorne: No one's ever seen a slayer Groo. Your master had obviously seen one  
too many battles. (turns to Cordy) Wasn't there some more relevant  
information that you two had to discuss? Angel: I don't think I like what  
you're trying to do Lorne. Why do you not want me to hear about this  
legend? Or maybe I should be asking why you never mentioned this legend  
before?  
Lorne: (tries to look offended) I'm not sure I like where you're going.  
Cordy: Would you two shut up and let Groo finish? If it's important then  
we'll know it. It doesn't matter about anything else. If it has something  
to do with finding Connor, then we need to figure it out...fast.  
Angel and Lorne exchange a frustrated look but turn back to Groo to  
continue listening.  
Groo: Legend says there was a time in our world when demons ruled. They  
enslaved my people and other beings including the cows.  
Cordy: (interrupts) What did we talk about Groo?  
Groo: (looks guilty) I'm sorry princess. The demons enslaved my people as  
well as all other beings, human and otherwise. Cordy smiles her approval.  
Angel rolls his eyes and Lorne shuffles his feet.  
Groo: Several great leaders of the enslaved came together and called upon  
the Source. Angel: Source?  
Lorne: (stepping in front of Groo) Yes, my world believes in one higher  
power. It controls time, life and all things in between. Blah, blah, blah.  
So the poor enslaved called to ask for help. Supposedly the Source sent the  
one thing that could defeat the demons.  
Groo: (pushing Lorne aside) I thought I was telling the legend? Why are you  
interfering?  
Cordy: Yes Lorne, why are you interfering? Groo is trying to help and  
you're being rude. Go on honey.  
Lorne huffs and walks away from the group muttering under his breath.  
Groo: When the answer arrived the Leaders all thought they were doomed. It  
was but a girl. A human girl of 21 years and small in size. They cursed the  
Source for sentencing them to death and left the girl in the sacred place.  
No one knows exactly what came next, but within hours a great battle began.  
Corpses of demons were cast across the land for the enslaved to find and  
bring them hope. This went on for days until there was only one left. This  
demon was so powerful and so evil that the night turned to black and the  
dead began to walk again. The girl arrived in the middle of a field as the  
enslaved all followed the undead to the scene of the final carnage. The two  
warriors, one good, one evil, faced off as if they knew one another in a  
different lifetime. The undead watched in silence as did the enslaved  
waiting for the victor to emerge. After hours of intense fighting and  
forces of nature showering down on them, the girl appeared victorious. She  
could have killed him and was going to when the Source spoke from the other  
world. Time stood still and no one moved while they listened to what was to  
be her destiny. The words have been lost somewhat over the many tellings of  
this legend. But the most important thing remained. The girl was a Slayer.  
Borrowed from another world to save ours like she had done for hers so many  
times before. The Source took her then. She never spoke but seemed to  
expect the end. Before the eyes of all the enslaved, she disappeared into a  
portal. The final demon, the one she saved our world from followed her  
through. When the portal closed, the undead crumbled to dust and the  
enslaved were free. No one knows what became of her, some say she surely  
died in the portal. Or if she survived, the demon surely would have killed  
her eventually. But for those of us who believe, she still lives. Being  
rewarded for her good deeds, she is with the source now watching over all  
the worlds and going to each as she's needed.  
Cordy: That's one helluva a story.  
Lorne: (walking up again) Yes, but as I was saying, not too much with the  
relevance in the here and now. So if we've wasted enough time, perhaps we  
could get back to the matter of saving your son!  
Angel: (frowning with thought) It's strange that a Slayer would have been  
in your world. But I guess it couldn't have anything to do with Connor.  
That was centuries ago right?  
Lorne: Exactly! It wasn't that I purposely hid it from you Angel. If I  
thought it could have helped I would have said something ages ago. But it's  
a legend, not even true from what I've been told.  
Angel: But Groo, you said your master told you he saw the Slayer? how?  
Groo: He wouldn't discuss it. I questioned him once and he grew very angry.  
I never broached the subject again. But I believe him. Angel: And where is  
your master now?  
Groo: Oh, he left our world long ago. He said he was going away to move on  
to the next life. That was the day I became the Groosalug I was destined to  
be. At least I thought it was my destiny. (looks at Cordy) Until my  
princess came.  
Cordy smiles and blushes and for the first time, Angel doesn't even notice.  
He walks away from the group still deep in thought.  
Cordy: Angel? (looks at Lorne) Where is he going?  
Lorne: You got me kid. But he's out of that room. And you're here. So it's  
only a matter of time before we're all on the same page again. And Connor  
will be back with us soon. I know it.  
Cordy: I hope you're right.  
Gunn enters the lobby.  
Gunn: Well look who finally made it home!  
Cordy: (going to give him a quick hug) I missed you too. Where's Fred?  
Gunn: She's with Wes.  
Cordy: Oh God Wes. I forgot all about him what with the Slayer story time.  
Gunn: Slayer what?  
Cut to Hospital  
Wes has finished writing and is waiting for Fred to finish reading. She  
finally does.  
Fred: Oh Wes, I'm so sorry. That must have been awful. But you're a good  
person. You want to see the good in people, all people. You couldn't have  
known that Justine would trick you in such a horrible way. I'm just so glad  
we found you in time. That Faith girl was just lost and confused and she  
saw the error of her ways. Justine will never see that. She sees only hate  
and vengeance. You can't let her win. Do you hear me? Wes nods and signals  
that he needs rest. Fred rises and tells him that she'll be there until he  
wakes up. She heads out into the hallway and runs into Wes' doctor.  
Doctor: Fred isn't it?  
Fred: Yes, were you about to go see Wes?  
Doctor: Actually I was. His last blood tests show the transfusion was a  
success and his blood cell counts are back to normal. He'll be able to  
leave by the end of the day.  
Fred: (smiling) Oh that's wonderful! please, let's go tell him the good  
news.  
They go into the room and Fred listens as the Doctor tells Wes he'll be  
going home. After he leaves, she sees that Wes isn't nearly as thrilled as  
he should be.  
Fred: Wes, what is it? It's good news. Why do you seem upset?  
Wes scribbles something seriously on the pad and holds it up.  
Fred: Oh. I'm sure it will be fine. He probably isn't even out of his room.  
But you don't have to go there yet. I can take you home.  
Wes: (Shakes his head and begins to write again-then shows it to Fred)  
Fred: Are you sure? I know you want to help Wes, but maybe you should rest  
up a bit more. (She sees the look on his face and realizes there's no  
discussing it) Okay Wes. We'll go to the hotel. We'll do whatever it takes  
to help Angel find Connor and bring him home.  
Cut to Sunnydale  
Sajhan is facing Buffy still not completely sure how to proceed.  
Buffy: Come on, I have better things to do than wait for the  
latest...whatever you are, to tell me a bedtime story. So if you have a  
purpose, share and go home.  
Sajhan: I'm sorry. I just can't believe it's really you. Just when I think  
I've got Them figured out, They throw me a curve ball.  
Buffy: Okay, let's start there. Who are They?  
Sajhan: The Powers That Be.  
Buffy: You work for the PTB?  
Sajhan: For several lifetimes. It's been quite the ride.  
Buffy: Yeah, those wacky guys. They like to keep us guessing. So why did  
they send you here? And how do you know me?  
Sajhan: How I know you isn't important at the moment.  
Buffy: Maybe not to you.  
Sajhan: (Ignoring her) They sent me to enlist your help. There's a child in  
the balance. They wish us to tip the scales in Their favor.  
Buffy: So this kid could go either way huh? So where is he?  
Sajhan: That's the trick. I can't tell you until we're there.  
Buffy: Let me get this straight. You show up at my feet like some clumsy  
goon and tell me you work for the Powers That Be. Then you say I have to  
help save a child from evil but you can't tell me where or how for that  
matter. And I'm just supposed to believe you I guess.  
Sajhan: You always were a pessimist.  
Buffy: With good reason. Wait...there you go again. how do you know me?  
Sajhan: Listen, I can stand here all night teaching History 101 or we can  
go get this done and you can get back to your patrolling.  
Buffy: So we're going to save this kid from you don't know where and still  
get back in time for patrolling? What are you, a time traveler?  
Buffy chuckles to herself as Sajhan stares straight faced.  
Buffy: No way. You can like travel through time?  
Sajhan: They gave me the gift.  
Buffy: Man, how come after all my work, I don't get a cool power like that?  
Sajhan: Something tells me you might not look good like this.  
He points at his scarred, dis-colored face and Buffy cringes.  
Buffy: Something tells me you might be right. (looks around briefly) Okay,  
I'm game. Not much going on out here anyway. But I have one request.  
Sajhan: (sighing) Of course you do.  
Cut to Holtz standing in a barren room Holtz: It's been a miracle to watch  
him like this. He is almost ready. Woman: You're time with him is almost  
done as well. He must go soon if we hope to succeed.  
Holtz: I never thought I could agree to such a life for him. But time here  
has shown me the way he is meant to be.  
Woman: It is preordained. One life sacrificed to ensure the continuation of  
another. Your hatred gave birth to his destiny. Holtz: A destiny that is  
not what I dreamed for him.  
Woman: It is not what any could have envisioned. Not even Them. His has  
been a path of missteps and outside interference. But They have arranged  
the correction each time. But everything has a purpose. Holtz: How much  
time had passed there?  
Woman: Only days. He will not be known to those he left behind.  
Holtz: That is my only peace. Woman: It will be his as well. You must  
prepare for his departure.  
Holtz doesn't respond as he watches his son complete the final stage of his  
transformation.  
Cut to Outside Hotel  
Wes and Fred stand on the other side of the door.  
Fred: Are you sure? When I called Gunn said Cordy and Groo were back and  
Angel was out of his room. Wes: Does Cordy know?  
Fred: I think so. But I didn't get many details on the phone. Gunn said  
he'd give them a heads up.  
Wes: Then I guess there's no point wasting any more time. We've got work to  
do.  
Fred nods and takes a slow breath before opening the door... 


	4. Chapter 4

Exterior: Summers' yard

Sajhan: 

I don't think this is a good idea.

Buffy: 

Really? Thanks for clearing that up. I wasn't clear the first fifty times you said it.

Sajhan: 

(Looks at her for a second) The fewer people that know about this the better. I told you I could bring you back to the exact moment you left. Nobody would ever have to know. 

Buffy: 

I'm thinking leaving my place in time…not something I want to risk without letting someone know what's up. What happens if something goes wrong where we're going. My friends will find a way to bring me back if necessary. 

Sajhan: 

You always did have blind faith in your allies.

Buffy: 

(Stops and turns to face him) Okay, that's your last gimme. I let it slide before but if you don't want to tell me who you really are and how you really know me, then I suggest you stop with the subtle references.

Sajhan: 

(holds hands up innocently) Heeding the warning. No more subtlety. Let's get this over with so we can get it done.

Buffy: 

Yes Sir, Mr. Mystery, Sir. (spins to walk up the steps but stops to see Sajhan not moving) You coming or what?

Sajhan: 

I'll just wait here. Just hurry.

Buffy seems to pause in thought slightly before shrugging and heading inside.

Cut to Hyperion Wes and Fred enter the lobby slowly.

Cordy is the first to see and stands up at the sight of Wes with his bandaged neck. She seems to want to go to him but something stops her.

Lorne is next to stand and he and Wes stare at one another in a deathly quiet face off. Fred looks to Gunn for help but he seems unsure of how to calm the tension.

Groo: 

Wesley! You're well! The princess and I heard of your accident. But all is good now yes?

Wes: 

(finally awkwardly breaking off his trance with Lorne and putting a hand up defensively to his bandage- He nods.) Gunn: He can't talk yet, but it won't be long. The doc said his voice should return in a couple of days right?

Cordy: 

(Stepping forward to give Wes a brisk hug) I'm sorry you were hurt Wes. I don't know the whole story but I want to. Angel said… Fred: Angel has been really out of it Cordelia. I don't know how much you can expect him to be able to communicate properly.

Gunn: 

Yeah, boy wasn't even showing his face since Connor…well since it happened.

Lorne: 

(Speaking up but still looking at Wes to express his meaning) Yeah, it nearly destroyed Angel to be betrayed by his trusted friend and lose his son to his worst enemy all in the same day.

The others see what Lorne is doing and watch helplessly as the pain moving across Wes' features precipitate the tears welling in his eyes. His mouth opens as if he wants to say something but of course nothing comes out.

Cordy: 

We can't do this now. I know I missed the catastrophe and obviously it is way more involved than any of us can hope to work through now. At least not until we get Connor back. So can we just agree to focus on the important issue here? Everyone looks from one to another waiting for someone to speak. Lorne, the only one facing Wes' office door sees Angel coming into the lobby. Just as Angel enters far enough to see Wes, Lorne speak up causing Angel to look up from the book in his hand.

Lorne: 

I think you're asking the wrong people Cordelia.

Angel's gaze falls on Wes as Lorne's words fade. He slams the book shut and freezes mid step.

Angel: 

What the hell is he doing in my hotel?

Gunn: 

Now Angel, let's not… 

Angel: 

Did you forget something Wes? Let's see…what could it be? (He begins to walk slowly closer to Wes staring at him as he taps his fingers one at a time) Secretly invent a worst case scenario concerning my co-worker-check. Take it upon myself to exclude said co- worker and the rest of the staff and join forces with known enemy- check. Attack co-worker willing to kill him to protect secret kidnapping plot-check. (He's only feet from Wes now and it seems his casual saunter is becoming more threatening. Wes' feet shuffle nervously of their own will) Turn over my son to the woman who lives to make me suffer-check. (Drops his hands as he comes to a stop inches from Wes) Did I miss anything? Oh yeah, single handedly ensure I lose my son to the man that hates me more than anyone believed physically possible and force me to watch him take him into a world that is the worst imaginable place in all the realms of existence. (Leans closer until their noses are almost touching) Check.

Fred: 

(Softly speaking) Angel… Gunn: Fred don't.

Angel: 

Get out. (Walks away with frightening calm) Lorne seems confused about what's transpired and not sure of how to react. His previous anger has been replaced by anxiety.

Cordy: 

Wes, maybe you should go.

Wes shakes his head firmly insisting to anyone looking that he's not going anywhere. He motions to Fred and she walks quickly to get paper and pen from the desk. She returns and he sits on the lounger to write. 

Groo: 

Is it time to find Connor now?

Cut to Summers' house Xander is peeking through the curtains to look at Sajhan standing in the yard.

Xander: 

This guy works for the Powers That Be? Buffy, I'm not one to question your judgment but have you seen this…him?

Buffy:

 I was there when he fell from thin air remember? You tend to notice everything about a person when that happens.

Willow: 

(Peeking over Xander's shoulder) So he is a person?

Dawn: 

It doesn't matter what he is. Buffy, how can you trust this guy to bring you back? Who's to say that he's not working for those nerds?

Xander: 

Good point Dawn. (Drops the curtain and turns to face Buffy) This reeks of one of those idiots pitiful tricks.

Buffy:

 First of all, I don't think they know about the PTB. But more importantly, there's something about this guy. I can't explain it, but I feel like I have to trust him. It may not seem quite… Dawn: Sane?

Willow: 

Dawny!

Buffy: 

It's okay. That's the word I was looking for. It may not seem sane, but I have to do this. I need to do this. I need you guys to trust me enough to let me do this. (Waits for a reaction but continues when there isn't one) I need you to help me if I get in trouble. Willow: So you really aren't that sure then.

Xander: 

How can you do this if you're not sure?

Buffy: 

There's no time for this. He's waiting and it has to be done now. It's for a child. They wouldn't have sent him if it wasn't important.

Xander: 

If it was Them who sent him you mean.

Dawn: 

Buffy, why does it have to be so fast? Why can't we know more?

Buffy: 

(Walks to stand in front of her and grabs both her hands) I wish it could be easier Dawn. I wish so many things every day, but this is what I do. I help Them. I fight for Them…for us. Please try and understand that. Sometimes, you have to trust in Them.

Xander: 

I haven't heard you so sure of anything in a long while.

Buffy: 

(Looks at him) There's something about this. Something that's stronger than anything I've fought or accomplished before. Will you stay together until I get back? Don't lose each other. 

Willow: 

How would we…?

A loud noise from outside startles them and they all turn to see a bright light coming through the window. Buffy watches as the three look to see what it is. She doesn't say good bye before walking back out the door. They see her join Sajhan and he pulls her close to him as they disappear into the portal. Dawn begins to cry and Willow puts her arms around her tightly. Xander swallows hard against his own emotion.

Cut to Pylea Sounds of torture are heard as a man is thrown to the ground. He grunts from the pain and struggles to stand. He's knocked down by a stampede of animals running wildly. He turns to see what's causing their maylay and sees a trio of laughing demons shooting arrows into the helpless animals.

He stands as they near him and they stop to look at him. After a moment, one raises an arrow and shoots at point blank range at his chest. With lightening speed, he catches the arrow and breaks it in one hand. The trio takes a step back and speaks in a foreign language among themselves.

He watches for a moment before beginning to walk past them. One tries to stop him and his neck is broken with a quick twist of Connor's hand…


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Exterior: Pylea

Connor is in the center of a village watching the inhabitants carry on with their every day lives. The demons he encountered earlier made a hasty retreat after he killed one of their own. 

He doesn't know it but he's being watched. His breathing becomes labored as he begins to feel a strange emotion overtaking him. The lives of the Pyleans begin to disgust him. Inwardly he fights the urge to massacre all before him. His confusion is evident as he tries desperately to make sense of where he is and why he's there. 

Holtz and the woman are watching from far away. Though not seen or heard by this dimensions inhabitants, their discussion explains what's taking place in Voiceover. 

Holtz: What is happening? 

Woman: They did not take his creation into account in this world. The boy is conflicted about his purpose. He doubts what he's been taught in the face of his primal urges. 

Holtz: Primal? You mean... 

Woman: The father. 

Holtz: I am the only father he knows! My son is not a demon! 

Woman: They won't allow you to interfere. Perhaps you should not be here. 

Holtz: (menacingly) I will not leave him. 

Woman: Then you must let Them decide his fate. In this world, in this dimension, he is not the one you know. He is only what he is. From what he sprung. 

Holtz: You said he would be used for good. How can They let him become... 

Woman: They will never feel necessary to explain. It is too late to alter his destined path. 

Holtz: Even if the path takes him into evil? 

Woman: The path is exactly where They want him to go. It will not be questioned...by anyone. 

The conversation ends as Connor begins to tremble slightly. He finally seems to accept what must be done and moves toward the completion of what his entire being is screaming for. He approaches a young boy and reaches out with a snarl. 

At that moment, before he can grasp on, the village disappears in an instant and he's in an open patch of land surrounded by strange looking beings of all varieties. Before he can react, he sees the two demons that had left him before. They have brought reinforcements this time and the large group charges Connor. 

Just as he deflects the first blow, he smiles eerily and welcomes the battle. Within minutes, three more are dead at his feet. But for every one that he destroys, two more come in its place. He finally loses his advantage as they surround him, striking from all sides. He falls to the ground and disappears under punishing blows and kicks. The beasts seem rejuvenated by their apparent victory and begin grunting and cheering their accomplishment. 

They don't notice the strange sound that begins to join with theirs after a moment. Soon, it grows louder and more threatening until they slow their assault in search for its origin. One looks down at the crumpled form, then another, then another. until the only sound heard is that coming form Connor. The beasts have stilled and now watch in fascination as the sound grows more and more familiar. Suddenly, the wounded man springs to his feet unphased by the wounds. It is no longer Connor as he was before, he has become the dormant version of evil that his birth supplied. His appearance is grotesque and more frightening than any known before. The beasts are wide-eyed as he looks at each of them. Connor: You will never touch me again. Not if you hope to survive. I plan on ruling this place, nothing will stand in my way. You will join me, you will serve me. You will live...for me. 

Not a word is spoken as every beast and demon within the vicinity and beyond bows their head and drops to their knees in immediate submission. Connor: Wise choice. There is much to be done. I've traveled through hell to get here. And hell is what I shall bring. 

He smiles with pride and turns to march towards his chosen destiny. The others follow wordlessly. 

Cut to Hyperion Wes waits patiently as Gunn reads the words out loud that he has finished writing. 

Gunn: I know I made a horrible mistake and do not deserve your forgiveness. Nor am I asking for it. But I'm not leaving either. If you wish to punish me, so be it. But I will not give up until Connor is back with us. With Angel. 

At the mention of his name, Angel spins around as if to argue but stops when Cordy holds up a warning hand. 

Gunn: (continuing) The prophecy remains, how we choose to interpret it is not my decision. I know that now. I was wrong to try and handle it on my own, but I swear to all of you that it was out of love and the wish to protect. Lorne: I'm going to have to interrupt and say that your concept of protection needs serious revamping Wesley. Wes nods his head in agreement. 

Lorne: But I know even after what you did and how badly I wanted to hurt you in the immediate after, I believe you are sorry. 

Angel: That's great Lorne. The guy could've killed you and would have if you weren't such a easy mark, and you hear a few sappy words and forget what he did. 

Lorne: I'm not forgetting Angel. I'm choosing to except that my original reading was accurate. Yes I saw what he was thinking and planning, but I also saw the conflict and pain he was suffering at the same time. Unfortunately he didn't give me a chance to help before he knocked me into the netherworlds. 

Cordy: I still can't believe this happened. Wes, what possessed you to believe that Angel would ever hurt...much less kill his own son. The son that we've all witnessed him willing to die himself for? 

Wes points to Gunn and he clears his throat before continuing. 

Gunn: My intentions, however honorable, are meaningless now. All I can hope for is that you'll allow me to help in what must be done now. And I believe I can help. I talked to Holtz. I learned things that could be useful. 

Angel: Isn't that special? You bonded with Holtz and now you can give us inside info. (Looks to the others) Did you guys hear that? Wes can reveal special things that he and Holtz shared during their secret meetings. Well, I guess he has all the answers then. (Looks back at Wes) So Wesley, tell me, why did Holtz jump into some kind of hell dimension with my son that he knew would be the worse place imaginable? Or better yet, maybe you could tell me how the hell I'm supposed to go about getting him back? 

Wes shrinks under the disgust in Angel's tone and seems to falter in his reserve. No one speaks for several minutes. 

Wes finally scribbles a note and stands to walk to Angel. Angel takes a step back when Wes reaches him and holds out the paper. He doesn't want to take it from him, but Wes pushes it against his chest insistently. 

Fred: (Stepping forward hesitantly) Um, Wes, maybe you shouldn't... 

Wes ignores her and pushes harder against Angel's chest until he reaches up to take the paper. Wes steps back as he reads. 

Angel looks up at Wes in surprise. Cordy: What is it? What does it say? 

Wes turns to head into his office and closes the door behind him. 

Lorne: Where is he going? What's happening? Little help please? 

Gunn: Yeah Angel, what's up? 

Cordy walks over to gently take the paper from Angel's hand. She holds it up and begins to read aloud. 

Cordy: I'm going in after them. I have the necessary research in my office. I've been working on how Holtz arrived here since the beginning. I can open a portal. I went to Holtz to confirm. It was recon. I'll bring him back to you. I swear it on my life. 

Lorne: Oh God. This isn't a good plan. 

Gunn: We can't let him do this. He's not strong enough. None of us are, much less the guy with the slit throat. 

Fred: Charles! 

Gunn: I'm sorry, but it's true. Angel, you can't let him do this man. You have to stop him. He'll die. 

Angel doesn't respond. The others wait for him to do something. He seems to not even care. 

Cordy: Angel? 

Cut to Buffy and Sajhan falling onto a barren landscape. He's still holding her tight and breaks her fall the best he can. She jumps to her feet. 

Buffy: (brushing herself off) Geez, what's with the vise-grip? I'm the Slayer remember? They sent you to me because I'm the Chosen One? I don't need you playing Chivalry guy. 

Sajhan: (Stands up himself and checks his clothes) Why are you so all encompassing stubborn? Have you learned nothing? You admitted to needing your friends back there. What? You can't stand someone that looks like this touching you? (reaches up to point to his face) Buffy: First of all, if you're on a fishing expedition, then I'm not biting. Secondly, if you'd seen some of the things I've faced you'd know better than to even suggest it. And third, some of my best friends not to mention my first boyfriend, had faces not even a mother could love. So don't play pity guy with me. Got it? 

Sajhan has quieted during her speech and doesn't respond immediately. He obviously wants to say something but stops himself short of opening his mouth. 

Sajhan: If you're done, what do you say we get to work? 

Buffy: Fine by me. Whets next? 

Sajhan looks around and Buffy begins to realize he's as lost as she. 

Buffy: Don't say it. (looks around herself) Please don't tell me you don't even know where we are. You told me you'd tell me when we got here. 

Sajhan: If I had said I had no idea where They would send us next, would you have come? 

Buffy: (Exasperated) Classic! I take a chance and buy into your story only to have you tell me it was all crap! I can't believe it! So where are they? 

Sajhan: Where's who? 

Buffy: The 3 Stooges. (Turns to start yelling out) Warren where are you? Where's the trap? What kind of game is it this time? 

Sajhan: Who is Warren? 

Buffy: (Stops yelling and spins to face him) You really don't know? 

Sajhan: I told you. We're here for the child. We have to find him. He's not meant to be in this world. Dead, maybe. But in this world, no. 

Buffy: Dead? You mean you want to kill him? (backs up) No way, I don't do that. And as long as I'm here, you won't either. The child is leaving with me. 

Sajhan: You believe in a child you've never seen? How do you know he's worthy of such blind devotion? 

Buffy: (Frowns) Good question. Maybe the same way I knew I had to come with you. It's that Slayer sense. Gotta love it. 

Sajhan: Yes indeed. Buffy notices from his tone that his meaning is not completely literal. 

Sajhan: Okay, we must begin our journey. Buffy: Why do I get the feeling it'd going to be a long one. 

Sajhan: Because it's you. They always come back to you. And apparently me. 

Buffy: Watch it Saji. I might start to think you care. 

He doesn't have time to respond before she pushes past him as if she knows where she's going. 

Cut to Decimated Village Fires burn, children cry and mothers weep. Fathers are herded into makeshift jails as the demons gloat over their victory. 

Evil Connor stands on an elevated platform watching the carnage with a pleased look on his face. 

In the midst of the celebration, no one notices the small group of men talking in the center of the jail hidden away from view.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Exterior: Long ago Pylea Buffy and Sajhan walk without knowing where they are going or what they are looking for. 

Buffy: Is it just me or is it exceptionally hot out here? 

She wipes the sweat from her brow with one hand while looking at Sajhan in his long robes. 

Buffy: You must be made of stone. I can't believe you're not melting under there. 

Sajhan: My kind don't have to worry about heat or cold or wind or rain. Buffy: If you say so. Just don't come crying to me when you fall out from heat stroke. 

Sajhan: Yes Ma'am. So when did you become the leader in this partnership? 

Buffy: Leader? I guess about the same time I realized if I left it up to you, we might have stayed back there staring at each other for eternity. You weren't exactly the man with the plan. 

Sajhan: (Defensively) I just needed to get my bearings! Geez, you'll never change. 

He realizes his mistake as soon as the words come out. Buffy halts and doesn't bother to turn around when she speaks. He watches her back and shoulders rise and fall with the effort of forced calm. 

Buffy: I know you didn't just imply that you've known me before now. 

Sajhan: It was a slip of the tongue. Quite meaningless, I assure you. 

Buffy: One, you're a horrible liar. And two... 

At that moment a scream is heard in the distance. Buffy doesn't have a chance to finish the sentence before she darts off in the direction of trouble. 

Sajhan watches her for a slit second before following. 

Sajhan: Yes, I'd say she'll definitely never change. 

Cut to Summers' house Xander, Willow and Dawn are watching the hands on the clock. 

Xander: So I guess I'll be the first to say it. When no one responds, he continues. 

Xander: If I understood correctly. Buffy said they would return the moment they left. Is that what she said? 

Willow: Um...yeah. I think so. That's what I heard. 

Xander: So then, once we saw her leave it should have been like seconds until we saw her come back right? 

Willow: (Softer) Um...yes. I would think so. 

Xander: So then the fact that we all have watched this clock move all of...(looks closer at the hands to calculate and then rises) what appears to be thirty minutes. That would be a sure sign of Buffy not coming back like she said right? 

Willow: (Standing up and walking away from the clock) Maybe when she said same moment, she meant same day? Or maybe she meant that we'd not notice her absence? Or maybe, she meant that... 

Dawn: Shut up Willow! (Willow and Xander both jump and look at Dawn in surprise) Are you guys even listening to yourselves? Buffy's gone! Don't you get it? She was supposed to be back before time moved on. But she's not! She went into some freaky dimension with some scary looking time traveling demon and he's not bringing her back! 

Willow: Dawn please, let's not get carried away. (She steps closer but Dawn moves away) Honey, this is just another day in Sunnydale. Come on we've seen worse. We can handle a little time travel- dimension jumping quandary, right Xand? 

Xander: (taking Willows warning glance to heart) You betcha! Dawn, Buffy said we had to stay together if she didn't come back as planned. So here we are...waiting...together. 

The three look back at the clock in silence for another minute. Dawn calmly speaks without breaking her stare. 

Dawn: She also said she needed us to find her if something went wrong. 

Xander and Willow exchange a look. 

Dawn looks at them. 

Dawn: So where do we start? 

Cut to Hyperion No one has moved in the hopes that Angel will do the right thing. He isn't interested. 

Gunn: I should've known you couldn't be counted on. 

He pushes past Angel to open Wes' door. Groo and Fred follow him as Cordy stays behind watching Angel. Lorne hesitates for a bit longer but decides to follow the gang. 

Cordy: So you're really going to let him do this? You don't care that he could die trying to save Connor. Is that what you're telling me? 

Angel: None of this would be happening if Wesley had trusted us in the first place. He thinks he's the Lone Ranger? Let him go. My only concern is with finding my son. Do you even remember him Cordelia? Or have you been so busy that you...? 

Cordy: (Angry and loud) Don't you dare! You told me to go! You said I deserved it! Don't you dare make me for guilty for wanting some peace and love in my life! (Angel grimaces at her words) I came back here the SECOND I saw what had happened. That boy is like my own! Do you understand me? Just because I didn't give birth to him or stake myself so he could live, doesn't mean he's any less a part of me! Angel: Cordy I... 

Cordy: Don't! I know how you feel. You think you're alone in this. You think none of us could possibly know the pain your in. And you know what, maybe we can't. But that doesn't mean we don't have our own. Wesley did something horrible! I know that. Everyone knows that. But he's here Angel. He's here with a slit throat, no voice and very weak by the looks of him. And he's willing to ignore everything else including his own health to help Connor. And you. So if you choose to stand here and watch him possibly ensure his own demise, don't you expect any of us to stay with you. I'm going with the others, with my family. Because that's what family does Angel. It stands together even after being knocked down from within. It's unconditional. Just like your love for Connor. 

She doesn't give him a chance to reply before heading in the office. The door closes quietly behind her. 

Cut to Jailed Pyleans The small group of men forms a circle as they say a quiet prayer. Lightening begins to streak through the sky and clouds move in. Evil Connor looks skyward apparently troubled by the events. He motions to his warriors and steps off the platform to leave the area. The ones left behind get into formation awaiting what is coming. 

Buffy and Sajhan have just arrived at a woman's side who is injured and alone. Before they can assist her, a lightening bolt streaks down and strikes first Sajhan then through him to Buffy. They both cry out in pain as they're lifted up. The woman watches in fear and amazement. The group of men stops their prayer and signals everyone around them to look down and not into the storm. As one by one hundreds of heads bow, the demons begin to sense trouble. They turn to look for their leader, but he is gone. 

In a flash of light and thunder, Buffy and Sajhan are deposited in the circle within the jail. They hit the ground with painful force and the lightening bounces off the ground releasing them and moves outwards to break the chains on the jail. The day is clear again. 

The group of men look up and see a wave of energy forming between Buffy and Sajhan. He tries to reach out for her, but it is too late. He is sucked into a portal and lost to her. She seems dazed as she looks around at the hundreds of faces staring at her, mumbling. She manages to stand and offers a pitiful smile. 

Buffy: Hi there. How we doing? 

One of the men yells one word out of the crowd. 

Man: NO! 

Buffy: (Seems even more confused and then insulted) Hey! What's with the judging! I was brought here to help. (Looks around) I'm just not sure what kind of help. (Looks around and stands on tiptoes trying to see more) Say, I don't suppose one of you has a kid that needs saving? 

Cut to White place Sajhan lands on the ground and jumps up screaming. 

Sajhan: What are you doing? (Yells louder) Answer me! 

Woman: Volume does not influence Them. 

Sajhan: Where are you? Why am I here? I'm supposed to be with her! What did They do? 

Woman: Your purpose has been served. You were to bring her and fulfill Their plan. 

Sajhan: I was supposed to retrieve the child! That was the plan. 

Woman: And you did your part to do so by bringing her. She must do the rest alone. 

Sajhan: There were hundreds of them! She can't face that alone! They're sentencing her to death! 

Woman: Only if she isn't strong. Do you not believe her to be? 

Sajhan: She's the strongest Slayer ever known. But surely They see this is too much. 

Woman: It is not your decision. That has already been made. This is her path. 

Sajhan: I told her I would be with her. She trusted me. 

Woman: Of course she did. You share the one thing that makes you different. Opposite ends of the spectrum, meeting in the middle. But she must experience your end of that spectrum without you. If she's to be the one to repair the damage. 

Sajhan: What damage? Why do you not tell me everything? Woman: Everything will be clear to all involved at the appropriate time. 

Sajhan: Of course. Always on someone else's schedule. How could I forget? 

Woman: She'll be beginning soon. Do you wish to witness? 

Sajhan: Do you know what will happen to her? 

Woman: You are not meant to. A small window of light appears to Sajhan's side. Woman: You need only look through there to witness her fate. If you are strong enough. 

Sajhan doesn't move as he ponders what might be waiting for him on the other side of the window. 

Cut to Hyperion Wes is proceeding with the preparations ignoring the arguments being given by his friends. 

Gunn: Listen to me Wes. This is crazy. You don't even know if this will work. We've done the dimension jumping thing before. It didn't go well if you remember. 

Fred: I thought it went well for me. 

Lorne: Gunn's right Wes. Listen, I thought I would be the first on the make Wes suffer bandwagon, but not like this. What if you end up in the place that Holtz took Connor? What then? How can you save Connor if your busy trying to stay alive what with the torture and whatever else may be waiting in there? Not to mention, you can't exactly call for help. Cordy: Listen to me, Angel is hurting. But this won't help anything. We need you here Wes. We have to get him back in the right way. I don't want to lose anyone else. Do you hear me? I may not be much of a demon or whatever, but I swear if you keep up this nonsense I will float my ass over there and kick your sorry butt myself! 

Just as she finishes her tirade, the door opens and Angel enters the room. No one moves while they await his next move. Even Wes has stopped and meets his gaze. 

Angel: I think what everyone is trying to say is going off half- cocked is what got us into trouble in the first place. What do you say we work through this idea of yours together? I can't promise anything to you right now Wes. Except that I need all the help I can get. For Connor's sake. I need you to help me save my son. 

Again there's silence as Wes nods emotionally at Angel's words. Cordy smiles and reaches out to touch his arm. He looks at her and she mouths a silent thank you. After the brief exchange, the team begins working furiously to see what must be done. 

Cut to Sunnydale Cemetery Spike is walking along when Xander grabs him from behind startling him. 

Spike: Bloody Hell! What is it with you people? 

Xander: I need your connections Spike. 

Spike: Excuse me? 

Xander: Buffy's gone...somewhere and I need your help finding her. Spike: How should I know where she is? 

Xander: I'm not saying you do. I'm saying there was a new ugly in town today and I'm betting one of your friends might know where he came from. We don't have a lot of time, so are you going to help or not? 

Spike grins lazily as he thinks of the possibilities...


	7. CHapter 7

**Part 7**

Interior: White place Sajhan is alone, the woman has left. He begins to walk slowly to look through the window. 

Holtz: Well this is unexpected. 

Sajhan: (turning to see him entering) Ditto. Last time I saw you, you were taking the child into the worst place imaginable. 

Holtz: Yeah, I've been hoping I'd get the chance to discuss that with you. You knew it was a lie. 

Sajhan: Not exactly. I never imagined you'd be willing to make such a sacrifice. Why? 

Holtz: What better revenge than to leave Angelus without the slightest idea where his son would end up? 

I mean, sure, killing the child and then the cowardice demon had always been my intention, but you know what they say about the best laid plans... 

Sajhan: So, how's it working out for you? Where is he? 

Holtz: You always were a funny guy. (Steps past Sajhan to look out the window) You brought her to him. 

Sajhan doesn't get it for a moment and then slowly realization spreads across his face. 

Sajhan: (Low and painful) No. 

Holtz: (looks at him) You really didn't know? 

Sajhan: What have you done? 

Holtz: I have done nothing. I gave him up. He was my son. And I loved him enough to let Them take him. 

Sajhan: You don't know love. You only know hate. 

That's why I came to you in the first place. 

Holtz: You're right. When you brought me to his time, I had no room in my heart or soul for love. He had taken those things from me the day he took my beloved family. But he gave me the one thing that could replace that hatred. A son. I raised him as my own for years in that place. They allowed us to have each other and be safe. But when the time came, They came to me with a painful choice. 

Sajhan: If They took him, how could he be part of that? 

Holtz: There was a plan for him in this place. What They didn't consider was the effect of this dimension on his birthright. It seems his dark side was magnified here. It soon took over. 

Sajhan: And you let Them continue? I thought you said you loved him. 

Holtz: I don't expect you to ever understand. You're not even human. You can't know the lengths to which a human's love will go. They arranged this to save him. 

If the girl is what They say, my son will be redeemed. 

And his path will be corrected. his destiny will be fulfilled. 

Sajhan: And what is it that she's supposed to do? 

Holtz: (Turns to look back out the window) She'll kill him of course. 

Cut to Summers House Willow and Dawn rush in form the kitchen when they hear the front door open. Xander enters with Spike. 

Willow: Spike, Xander, what did you find out? 

Xander: Well on the plus side, I found out that regardless of how crappy I think my life is becoming, one look into the world a la Spike, and my own seems like Heaven on earth. On the minus side, did I mention I just got to see Spikes world? Not recommending it. 

Spike: Hey! It's my world that you came to for help if you remember correctly buddy! So watch your tongue. 

Willow: I'm sure the stories will be fascinating, but maybe we could get on to the question at hand. Did you find anything? 

Dawn: Yeah, Spike can you help us bring Buffy back? 

Spike: I'm trying Little Bit. Unfortunately, Army of One over here scared off the best lead we had all night before we got the whole story. 

Xander: (Defensive) Excuse me for not reacting in the appropriate way to a guy with half a face! (turns to Willow) Did I mention the guy had half a face? 

Spike: Stop your blubbering. He's a Lautum Demon. They tend to lose, well face, after so many years. They get new ones eventually, but he's not there yet. But he knows about some new power in town. 

Dawn: Was it the guy who took Buffy? 

Spike: I don't know for sure. Your boy here scared him off with all his staring in horror. 

Xander: (Looks at Willow and Dawn and covers one side of his face with one hand) Half a face ladies! You would stare too! I defy anyone NOT to stare at half a face! 

Willow: We get it Xander. It was quite the sight. But maybe looking away wasn't too much to ask when the other option is not finding Buffy. 

Xander: (Drops his hand) Fine, take his side. But it's not like we wasted our time. We know where the guy came from. 

Dawn: And you've been standing here bickering back and forth like we've got all the time in the world! What's wrong with you two? 

Spike and Xander seem to falter at Dawn's words and hang their heads. 

Willow: Hello? Sad-puppy-dog boys? Where did he come from? 

Spike: (Straightens shoulders) Right. My mate said there was a big hub-bub earlier when some new energy created a portal and knocked some of the inter-dimension boys on their collective ass. 

Dawn: Huh? 

Xander: The guys who came to Sunnydale via dimension-hopping felt the effects of Buffy's friend. 

So at least we know he's real and not a trick form the Nerd-squad. 

Dawn: Great, we know Buffy was actually taking into another dimension but we still have no idea how to get her back. 

Spike: Don't worry. We'll figure it out. I plan on tracking down some of these fellas with the hangover from today's events. They'll tell me where we can find Buffy, or at least how. 

Dawn: And how long will that take? She's been gone over two hours now. 

Willow: I have to go check something. 

Xander: What? Now? Where? 

Willow: I'm just gonna make a quick call. Something Spike said rang a bell. I don't know if it means anything. But I can't take the chance it might. 

Xander: What is it Will? 

Willow: Probably nothing. Just give me a minute. 

She exits the room leaving the others staring after her. 

Cut to Pylea The enslaved have begun to escape the jail that has been unlocked by the lightening show. The small group faces Buffy with disgust and disappointment. The say something in their native tongue and look to the sky angrily before walking away from Buffy. 

Buffy: Hey! Where's everybody going? What's happening? 

She sees the warriors previously standing guard advance on her and calls out. 

Buffy: Sajhan! What's going on? Where are you? 

Before she has a chance to continue the first attack arrives. The beasts are furious at having their prisoners freed and blame her. She's knocked backwards onto her back and kicks out the legs of the first one about to pounce. She springs up ready and delivers a sidekick into the groin of another. She holds her own through five of them but begins to tire. 

Suddenly, several take off after the prisoners at the sound of a loud command from an unseen voice. She doesn't have time to ask questions as she chases after them trying to prevent a massacre of innocents. 

Cut to White place Sajhan is watching intently alongside Holtz. 

Holtz: She fights admirably. A shame she trusted you or this might never have happened. Although I'm glad you were able to convince her as you did me. 

Sajhan: I never would have had I known. 

Holtz: Oh come now. Of course you would. You hate Angelus as much as I. 

Sajhan: I hate what he did. You don't know what would have become of him and the child if I hadn't intervened. 

Holtz: So this is better? Seeing a child become pure evil and bringing an innocent girl, a champion of good, is better than whatever you know from the future? It must have been unfathomable. For you to allow one of them to die here, in this way, then it must be truly apocalyptic. For Them to change the future's past to avoid it, I can't imagine the world you saw. 

Sajhan: No you can't. You couldn't possibly. 

They both fall silent again as they await Buffy's next battle. 

Cut to Hyperion Angel is standing at the desk talking on the phone in hushed tones. 

Cordy: I don't like this. 

Fred: What? 

Cordy: Angel can't afford to be distracted by Buffy and Sunnydale right now. Willow calling like this is bad news. I can feel it. 

Groo: This Buffy? Is she an enemy? 

Cordy: Depends on in what sense of the word you're asking. 

Gunn: Cordy... 

Cordy: I know. (looks at Groo) No, Buffy's the Slayer. 

We all lived in Sunnydale and went to high school there. She saved the world a lot. 

Groo: The Slayer! Like in my legend! 

Lorne: (Stepping forward) Hold up there oh-naive-one. 

The Slayer in this world has nothing to do with Pylean fairytales, son let's not even go down that road. 

Angel: (Hanging up the phone) Looks like we're gonna have to Lorne. 

Wes stands and looks at Angel in confusion with the others. 

Cordy: What is it? What did Willow say? 

Angel: It looks like Buffy is missing. She left hours ago with what sounds like Sajhan. 

Lorne: Huh? 

Fred: Sajhan has Buffy? 

Gunn: What? 

Groo: The slayer is in danger? I must help her. 

Cordy grabs him by the arm before he can move. 

Cordy: Not so fast honey. Angel, what exactly did she say? 

Angel: They've been trying to figure out what's going on. They said some scary looking guy came and told Buffy she had to help find a child. 

Fred: (mumbles) Oh God. 

Cordy: A child? Connor? 

Angel: I'm not sure. But it's pretty coincidental. 

Gunn: That doesn't make sense. Sajhan wanted him dead. 

Why would he be trying to find him? Why would he care? 

Angel: That would be the question at hand. And why would he go to Buffy? How does he even know her? 

Groo: If she is the Slayer, all worlds know her Angel. 

She is the Chosen one. 

Cordy: (Sarcastic) Gosh, I've missed having that pounded in my head since high school. 

Lorne: Um I really think we're getting into something here that's much bigger than any of us realize. 

Angel: What do you mean? 

Lorne: This guy brought forth your worst enemy to kill you and your child. He did neither. Now he's gone to a woman from your past. A very important part of your past to find that child. Now she's missing in another dimension. What if this is just his final punishment? 

What if he sent Buffy to suffer the same fate as Connor? 

Gunn: Man, this dude has issues far greater than Holtz. 

Angel: Well, he's not escaping. Willow and the others are on their way. Between all of us, no one will stand a chance. I'm getting Buffy and Connor back. I don't care what it takes. 

Wes moves to pick up a large book and start research. 

Lorne looks more and more uncomfortable and the others stand in private thought. 

Angel: I'm going upstairs. 

He exits the room leaving the others to wait for the inevitable.


	8. Chapter 8

**part 8**

Interior: Summers Kitchen Xander, Dawn and Spike are all staring at Willow dumbfounded. 

Dawn: Buffy's been taken by a demon that is out for Angel? 

Spike: I should have killed him when I had the chance. Willow: The demon? 

Spike: No, Angel. Xander: Whoa there Nelly. I'm not President of the Fan club myself, but killing Angel? Not a good plan. 

Dawn: Maybe if someone had, Buffy wouldn't be in this mess. 

Willow: Dawny, you don't mean that. Buffy would die if something happened to Angel. 

Spike: Beg your pardon? Did I miss something? That's a thing of the past remember? 

Xander: Regardless, I still don't get it. Buffy said she was going after a child. What about that? 

Willow: I'm not sure. I told Angel and he didn't really offer an explanation. I figure either it was just a ruse by this Sajhan guy to trick her into going, or there's something Angel hasn't told us. Maybe the kid has something to do with the reason this guy hates him so much. Either way, we'll find out soon enough. 

Spike: Why do I not like the sound of that? 

Willow: Because you don't like the idea of me telling you we're going to LA. 

Xander: We're going to LA? What's in LA? 

Spike: I'm not going to bloody LA! Dawn: Willow, Buffy's not in LA. She's not in this dimension! Willow: (Holds up her hands to stop the onslaught) Hey wait a second! Listen to me. I didn't just decide this for the fun of it. Last year, when I went to tell Angel that Buffy had...died. I talked to Cordy after he took off. She told me they had been in this strange land called Pylea. They were taken there through portals. 

Xander: Portals? As in the same kind of portal that Buffy went through? 

Willow: I'm thinking maybe. Angel and his team did it once. Maybe if we go there and help, we can figure out a way to do it again. 

Dawn: How do we know if the portal they opened will take us to the same place that Buffy went? 

Willow: We don't. But it's not a coincidence that this all tied together. If we go there, we can all work together to bring Buffy home. But we have to go now. 

Dawn: What if Buffy comes back and we're gone? 

Willow: We'll leave a note. But we have to stay together. She told us to do that. We promised. 

Xander: Alright. (claps hands together) Road trip into the past coming right up. All on board. 

He heads for the door and the others look at him strangely before following. Even Spike. 

Cut to Pylea Two days have passed. Buffy has battled non stop searching for the answer to why she's been brought to this place. Her body aches and she walks painfully towards the sound of the latest fighting. She's killed at least fifty of them. With no sleep and bleeding from minor wounds she's almost ready to give up. She stumbles over a rock and falls to her knees. When she doesn't see anyone coming after her, she decides to rest. As her eyes close a figure appears from behind a tree and the shadow falls across Buffy's face blocking the blazing sun. Her eyes open ready for anything. 

Buffy: Who are you? 

Boy: I'm what you're looking for. 

Buffy: Your the child I'm supposed to save? 

Boy: No. I'm the child that will be blessed by the one you save. 

Buffy: You know what? (tiredly) I'm having a really bad day here. I don't know where I am. I don't know how I'm getting home. I don't know where the guy that brought me here is. And I don't know how much longer I can fight. So unless you have some useful wisdom to expel that will expedite my mission, could you do me a favor and just go on back to wherever it is you came from? 

Boy: I come from nowhere. It does not exist unless you finish it. He was there once and They took him. 

Buffy: I should have known! You work for the Powers That Be too don't you? Yep, I can tell by the condescending, cryptic words. Well, if They want me to finish something, then They can make it simple. I'm tired and I want to go home. 

Boy: So do I. I have a destiny to fulfill. But I need him to teach me. 

Buffy: The child? 

Boy: Yes. Will you bring him? 

Buffy: (Gets to her feet) I guess I don't have a choice. I'm obviously not gonna get out of here without finding him. (Starts to walk away mumbling under her breath) I swear, if I ever see that Sajhan again, I'm going to make him wish he had never met me. 

The boy watches her go for a moment before he disappears with a smile. 

Cut to White place Sajhan begins to smile. 

Holtz: What is so funny? It looks to me like the girl is failing. If she doesn't do what she's supposed to, all will be lost. For all of us. 

Sajhan: That's why you're not in charge. Look at her. She just became the One. Holtz: The one? 

Sajhan: yes, the One I've known for a lifetime. She will do what's necessary. Holtz: How can you be so sure? Look at her! 

Sajhan: Yes, look at her. That is one pissed off Slayer. They don't realize how effective she is when she's angry. 

Holtz turns to see the determined look on Buffy's face as she approaches an open field. In the far off distance, Connor awaits the final battle. 

Cut to Enslaved hiding in woods as they see the beasts that had been piling up in death rise and begin walking towards an unknown destination. 

Man: The dead are rising. The Source is ending us. We must follow them to our fate. 

Several woman cry out and the men begin to argue. Finally the one who spoke raises his hand high quieting the pleas. 

Man: This is our home. we will not die hiding in shame. Our world has been good to us and our ancestors. we will stand proud when the Source brings the end. Anyone who doesn't come shall never know the better world that awaits us. Be proud, be strong, be unwavering. If we hope for a future, we must face this. 

He begins marching after the dead. He doesn't look back to see if they follow. He knows they will. 

Cut to Hyperion Everyone has come out to the lobby waiting for Angel to come downstairs and the others from Sunnydale to arrive. 

Groo: I can not believe my master was right all this time! 

Gunn: Right about what? 

Groo: During my training, he told me the legend of the Slayer but said that I must always believe it true. That one day I would be called on to fight alongside her. It was fated. 

Cordy: And why did you never mention you had a fate with another woman before? Especially the Slayer? 

Groo: I was not sure of the Master's words. Yes I knew if the day came when I met her, I would fight to the death for and with her. But when I mentioned it to others, they dismissed it as ramblings of an old man. I learned to keep it to myself. It soon became second nature. And of course when I met you, I thought of no other woman since. 

Cordy smiles and blushes as she falls into Groo's arms. 

Wes is writing something at the desk and Gunn and Fred are whispering privately. Lorne watches this and tries not to let on the vibes he's picking up. He hasn't felt this tense since his last visit to Pylea. Something wasn't right. In fact, something was very wrong. 

Angel finally descends the stairs dressed in battle ready gear and carrying several weapons. He strides to the weapons cabinet without saying a word and pulls several small objects to place strategically on his person. Something falls and hits the floor with a loud noise in the silent room. Everyone turns to see Angel bend to retrieve the item. Angel moves slowly as he picks it up staring at it. Gunn is the first to notice what it is. 

Cordy: (Sensing the need for quiet whispers to him as he and Fred exchange a look) What is it? 

Wes also sees what he's holding and swallows hard against the bandages. Lorne looks utterly sympathetic. 

Gunn: It's the sticks he ordered for Connor. Cordy: Sticks? 

Fred: (Whispers) Hockey sticks. 

Angel hears the words behind him and places the sticks back in the cabinet. He closes the doors quietly and locks it. The front door opens and Angel is the first to see Willow enter, followed by Dawn, Xander and then Spike. 

Cordy: (Accusatory) I know you didn't bring HIM here! Xander: Cordelia! Oh how I've missed the attitude! 

Cordy: Shut up you moron! 

Willow: Can we at least get in the door before you two go at it? 

Groo: Princess? Is he bothering you? Shall I...? 

Xander: Princess? Oh brother, where'd you find this one? And what kind of dark magic did you perform? Sorry Will. 

Angel: Will everyone just stop it? (walking to Willow) Thank you for calling Willow. And coming to help. 

Willow: I was going to say the same thing. I mean, about the helping. Dawn: So this is Angel. I gotta say I thought you would be taller. 

Spike snickers and Angel faces him for the first time. 

Angel: Spike, this is a surprise. I haven't seen you since, well, since you nearly had me tortured to death. 

Spike: Yeah, those were good times. 

Cordy: (Rushed forward) You bas...! 

Angel reaches out to stop her. Angel: No, it's okay. Willow says you'll help find Buffy. Is that true? 

Spike: I'm here aren't I? 

Cordy: Why would you even bother? 

Spike: (Staring into Angel's eyes) Let's just say I have a vested interest. 

Angel raises an eyebrow but remains quiet. 

Willow: So! (nervously) How's the rest of your team doing? (sees Wesley) Wesley? What happened to you? 

Gunn: He got attacked by the woman who took... 

Angel: (Quickly covering) The woman who took his wallet. 

Xander: Geez, how much money did you have? 

No one responds and Angel begins to take charge. 

Angel: Okay, the best I can figure, Buffy is stuck somewhere in Sajhan's world. I don't think he would have taken her where we last saw him headed. 

Willow: I don't think he had much of a say in where they went. Cordy: Why is that? 

Willow: Because he worked for the PTB. 

Fred: What? You must be mistaken. 

Willow: I thought so at first. But Buffy was sure of it. She said she trusted him. Cordy: Well, mark one up in the miss category for Little miss perfect. 

Groo: I can't let you speak ill of the Slayer. I'm sorry, but I swore to my master that I would honor her completely if she ever came to pass. 

Xander: Ouch! That's gotta sting. 

Lorne: Um I don't mean to interrupt here but... 

Dawn: (screams and hides behind Spike) Oh God, what is that? 

Lorne: Hello to you too. Gunn: That's just Lorne. The host with the most. 

Xander: Huh? 

Lorne: I'd love to spend the day getting acquainted with you all, but I think we have something more pressing to contend with. 

Angel: Right. Wes, bring everything you have on the portal. We're going to try to open it here. I'll go through with Gunn, Groo and Spike. 

Xander: What about me? 

Angel: I just assumed... 

Xander: You assume nothing! I will not stay behind while you all go save her. I'm coming. 

Cordy: Me too. 

Angel: No! Listen.. 

Lorne: Um guys, I don't think you get it. 

Angel: What is it Lorne? 

At that moment, something crashes through the window and chaos ensues. 

Spike pushes Dawn behind the counter and yells for her to stay down. Gunn and Groo push Fred and Cordy in the same manner respectively. Wes moves forward but is stopped by Willow pushing him into his office and Lorne follows closing the door behind them. 

Xander, Angel, Spike, Gunn and Groo form a human barrier in front of the others and stand in a side by side line facing down the intruders. 

Without a word, the first vampire rushes followed by more and more. Soon the guys are outnumbered three to one as Angel quickly pulls every weapon he had earlier from his jacket. He hands them out to everyone leaving himself nothing and is the first to be attacked. The vamp on Angel tackles him pushing him against the counter and Angel is almost doing a back bend over the top. He brings up a knee to the vamps groin and rushed to the cabinet. Without time for locks, he rips the door off its hinges and grabs the first sword he sees. it's blade finds the neck of the vamp as a head rolls across the floor before dusting out. Meanwhile Groo and Xander are back to back fighting two more valiantly. 

Spike is in game face and expending little energy destroying the first vamp. 

Gunn takes a couple of hits but manages to gain the upper hand against his opponent. Angel speeds back into the maylay as more vamps begin to come through the open entry. 

The others are peeking out of their hiding places trying to think of a way to help...Cordy watches Angel take a harsh blow and begins to have a vision. 

Cut to Pylea Buffy has been standing in the open field for several moments when Connor appears in his unrecognizably hideous appearance. 

Buffy: Let me guess. You're the boss? 

Connor: You've been amusing these last few days. I would almost wish to have you join me if I had the patience. Unfortunately for you, I need no more servants. 

Buffy: Oh Darn, and I was so hoping to be part of your team. (Shrugs) Oh well. She springs at him delivering a solid punch to his face. He barely moves before smiling eerily. 

Buffy's eyes widen a bit as she realizes this isn't an ordinary demon. 

Cut to Cordy Flashes of Buffy being thrown through the air by the beast. The flash fades when Angel is also thrown in the same fashion and lands behind the counter. 

She shakes her head in wonder and struggles with what it means.


	9. Chapter 9

**part 9**

Interior White Place Sajhan and Holtz are watching Buffy fight Connor. She is taking a beating having expended so much energy in the previous days fighting. She struggles to stand but is kicked in the face as Connor descends upon her viciously. 

Holtz: She's no match for him. 

Sajhan: Something's not right. Woman: You know her well. 

Sajhan: (Spinning to face her) What are They doing? 

Woman: Hers from the other world are getting too close. They will not allow another outside force affect the Plan. 

Holtz: What does that mean? 

Sajhan: She's been gone too long. 

Woman nods silently confirming what Sajhan already knows. 

Sajhan: What have they done? 

Woman: They went to the city of Angels. 

Sajhan: What? (Eyes grow wide with fear) Oh no. 

Holtz: What? What is happening? 

Sajhan: The Slayer's friends have gone to him. 

Holtz: (finally catching on) City of Angels…they've gone to help Angelus? 

Sajhan: (Yelling) When will you get it? He's not Angelus anymore! The man you hate, the man you've been wishing only the cruelest punishments on no longer exists! Woman: Not at this time. 

Holtz: See? Even she knows it isn't permanent. An evil such as Angelus always finds a way back to the surface. Surely you can't argue with the possibility. 

Sajhan doesn't answer, just stares helplessly through the window at an ever advancing Connor who is almost guaranteed victory over an injured Buffy. Blood runs from a wound on her head and she can't even focus her one good eye before another blow occurs sending her backwards. 

Sajhan: No! 

Suddenly time stands still. Buffy is frozen inches from the ground and Connor is also unmoving hovering over her with a frightening face of evil. 

Sajhan: What? (Turns to look at the woman) What? 

Woman: There's something else happening. Time here is not the same as there. So They have paused our world while They attempt to rectify what damage her friends might do if they succeed. 

Holtz: I have just about had enough! 

Woman: Your tolerance is of little concern to Them. This is the path you agreed to. You are only a bystander now. You have no power here or with Them. 

Sajhan: So why must we watch this if we can do nothing about it? 

Woman: Would you not want to? I can easily… Sajhan: No! I have to know what is to become of them. 

Woman: I thought you would. So perhaps while we wait for time to return here, you can see where time is still untouched. 

She waves an arm as another window appears and she's gone. Holtz rushes to see what is left. 

Holtz: It is him. He battles. 

Sajhan rushes to look as well. He sees Angel being thrown the air and landing behind the counter at Cordelia's feet. She stares wide eyed. 

Cut to Hyperion Cordy's flash of Buffy has been replaces with Angel in almost the same movement. He looks up after he lands hard and recognizes the look on her face. 

Angel: Cordy? What is it? What do you see? 

Cordy: (shakes her head confusedly) I'm not quite… Before she can finish a crash is heard and Angel hurtles her in one movement as he ensures nothing will reach the ones hiding behind the counter. Groo sees Angel receive a roundhouse kick from a particularly large vamp and pushes his own opponent into a broken chair not noticing the dust cloud in his haste to help. 

Spike is very much enjoying the physicality of the fights on his own but notices Xander struggling to push against a vamp that is laying across him on the floor with his hands against his head straining to bite him. Spike snaps the neck of the one thing in his way and rushes to help. 

Before Spike can, Gunn comes out of nowhere and throws his body against the vamp pushing him off Xander and the two go rolling wildly until they hit a wall. Gunn is knocked hard enough that he loses his bearings as the vamp smiles and lowers for the kill. Just as his teeth are about to sink into the neck, his head snaps back viciously and he sees Spike vamped out holding him by the back of the throat. 

Spike: What kind of self-respecting vampire drinks in the middle of a fight to the death? The vamp is about to respond when he is staked by Gunn who just regained all his faculties. Spike watches the dust fall from his fingers and extends his hand to help Gunn up. They both look around to see that all but one is left. 

Xander stands next to them as the others emerge from their hiding places. Cordy doesn't move her eyes from Angel as he defends himself more than he usually needs to. Groo is trying desperately to help, but the vamp only has eyes for Angel. 

Cordy: Groo! Stop! 

Everyone turns to her in surprise. 

Groo: But Princess… Without warning, the vamp that had previously been desperately trying to kill Angel stops and straightens itself to stand facing him calmly. Angel rises slowly and lowers his hands in confusion. He scans the faces of everyone in the room to see that they are as lost as he is. 

Xander: Um…Angel, did you make a new friend? 

The vamp makes a strange sound deep in his throat before he disintegrates before the eyes of all in the room. A momentary silence takes over while someone finds their voice. 

Voice: (To Lorne) Tell them to leave her alone. 

Lorne: Huh? (The others look at him in surprise) Fred: huh what? 

Voice: (To Lorne) She must do it alone. If they interfere it will be the end for both of them. Lorne: The end for both of who? 

Angel: Lorne? Who are you talking to? 

Xander: (To Gunn) Does this happen a lot? 

Gunn shrugs. Spike looks at Lorne unfazed. 

Voice: (To Lorne) The woman here knows. They showed her. She'll believe you. You mustn't attempt to cross over. To do so would mean the end of life. 

Lorne: (looking around) Who's life? 

Voice: All. 

Angel: Lorne! Talk to me! Who are you talking to? 

Lorne: I don't know really. But something tells me as long as we keep trying to find your Buffy, They'll keep sending people to stop us. 

Willow: What do you mean? Who doesn't want us to find Buffy? 

Cordy: The PTB. 

Dawn: What? 

Angel: What? 

Lorne: She said you'd believe me. Did you have a vision? 

Angel: I saw you having one. Before…behind the counter. What did you see? 

Cordy: Buffy. 

Dawn: (rushing forward) You saw Buffy? Where was she? What was she doing? 

Cordy: (Pauses uncomfortably) She was fighting. 

Spike: Fighting where? Fighting what? Bloody hell woman, if you're going to have a vision, can they at least be helpful? 

Groo: I must insist you not use that tone with my Princess sir. 

Angel: Alright, let's be clear here. Cordelia, what exactly did you see? 

Cordy: Buffy was fighting on some kind of battlefield. Her and some creepy the likes of which I have never seen in my worst nightmares. He was three times her size and his face was…(waves her hands up and down her own face) I can't even begin. 

Fred: Its okay Cordy. Buffy will be fine, I mean she's the Slayer right? We've got nothing to worry about. 

Cordy: (looks at Angel briefly before speaking) She was hurt. 

Dawn: Oh God. (Wes is the closest to her and puts a hand reassuringly on her shoulder as she begins to cry. 

Angel: (deathly calm and menacingly quiet) How bad? 

Cordy: Angel I… Xander: We don't have time for this Cordelia. 

Angel: Xander please. (Looks back at Cordy) How bad? 

Cordy: (reaches up to touch her face) She had blood…running down. I think it was from her head. 

Dawn cries out again and the others try desperately to remain strong. 

Cordy: She didn't have any strength left, I could feel it. When you landed behind the counter Angel. It was like I had seen the thing strike Buffy but then it was you at my feet. I don't know what happened after that. 

Spike: So we go now! Wesley, get the bloody book! Get whatever we need to open this damn portal and get Buffy the hell away from that place! 

Wes begins to move but Lorne stops him. 

Lorne: I hate to be the naysayer here folks, but I'm afraid you can't do that. 

Xander: Excuse me? 

Willow: Why not? 

Lorne: They told me that's why we had our little visit. To stop us from going after her. Angel: Who said that? The PTB? 

Lorne nods and Dawn lashes out pummeling him for suggesting what he had. Wes and Willow pull with all their strength and finally pull her off him while he cowers against the wall. 

Dawn: You stupid stupid green man! You don't care about my sister! You would just assume let her die! All of you would! 

The Sunnydale gang tries to convince her she's wrong but Dawn won't listen. Angel finally walks to stand in front of Dawn and look down at her resolutely. 

Angel: I would never willingly let Buffy suffer any pain much less allow her to risk death. I swear to you that I am the one person in this world or any other that will do whatever it takes to bring her home. Whatever it takes. 

Dawn looks at Angel and for the first time sees in him everything that Buffy does. She feels a sense of calm take over and relaxes against the hands that are holding on to her. 

Willow: So what do we do now? 

Lorne: We wait. 

Spike: You're talking to the wrong guy Friend. 

Lorne: Whoever wants to ensure death for Buffy and the rest of us can go off half-cocked. But I'm telling you people, if anybody tries to go after her all will be lost. (He looks at Angel with private meaning) And I mean ALL. 

Xander: Okay, that's it. What haven't you told us Angel? Cut to White place Sajhan and Holtz have watched everything and breathe a sigh of relief at the temporary respite form catastrophe. Holtz: I hope the girl can complete her mission before they lose their patience. 

Sajhan: She will. I know she will. 

They both hear a noise and realize that time has moved on in their world. Buffy hits the ground seemingly unconscious. Connor smiles as he prepares to deliver the final blow. 

Connor: I have to say I'm disappointed. I hoped to be more challenged by you. But I should have known. I will enjoy eliminating this last obstacle in my destiny. 

He raises a fist over his head and a wave of energy moves from his hand downwards unto Buffy. Her eyes snap open and she rolls to the side just as his hand makes contact with the now empty ground. In his surprise, he doesn't see her hop to her feet and kick him in the back with every ounce of renewed strength she has. He grunts as he collapses face down on the dirt. 

Unbeknownst to the warriors, they are being watched. The undead have encircled them closer and closer until they are only yards from the fight. Just outside of them and also forming a circle are the enslaved who have come to watch their fate be sealed. When Buffy manages to escape certain death yet again, a murmur begins in the crowd and slowly grows louder as they watch the beast be knocked to the ground by the small girl. 

Connor rolls over onto his back to see Buffy advancing with what looks to be hatred on her face. She's so angry that it almost doesn't look like Buffy. The blood has dried to her scalp and face and she looks like the walking dead herself. She limps slightly as one ankle appears to be fractured. There's no emotion in her face when she clasps both hands together and falls forward to strike him directly in the throat. His windpipe is damaged and he looks wildly around for some way to make the breath come. Buffy looks down and stops when she realizes what's happening. She has a flash of the boy who came to her earlier. She remembers her mission and realizes if she hopes to ever succeed and save the boy and get back home, she must destroy this enemy. This thing is the reason for the boy being in harm in the first place. The PTB brought her here to eliminate this evil. If she doesn't she will be eliminated herself. She pushes the nagging doubt to the back of her mind as she prepares to deliver the final blow as she has done so many times before in her world. It had to be done. 

Cut to White place Holtz is not happy with the turn of events. But he still knows it's what was preordained. Sajhan however is not so sure. In fact he's almost despondent. He watches with a look of utter defeat on his face. This wasn't what he ever intended. 

The woman also watches from above. Just as Buffy begins to finish it, she raises a hand and wipes it across the sky. The lightening returns and Sajhan and Holtz watch intently to see what's happening. The energy descends from the heavens and Buffy and Connor are swept up without their knowledge or control. The enslaved watch as the two warriors disappear into the air and the undead begin to crumble around them . After a moment someone cheers, then anther, then another. Soon, the crowd is celebrating their survival and doesn't even give thought to what just happened in their world. 

Sajhan and Holtz see the two disappear as well and before they can ask what happened, the lightening streaks through the white place. Primal screams and hollers of pain are heard as a tear in space occurs dropping Buffy and Connor in front of them. Sajhan and Holtz are both in shock to see Connor appear in his previous form and Buffy appear uninjured. The two stand not recognizing what they are doing in this new place. Finally Buffy notices Sajhan standing watching her. 

Buffy: (Sees the window and the open field that she just left and raises an eyebrow) So, have you been enjoying the show?


	10. Chapter 10

**part 10**

Interior: Hyperion Everyone stares at Angel as Xander repeats his question. 

Xander: Angel, answer me. What's the real deal here? 

Cordy: It doesn't concern you. 

Xander: Really? That's funny, because look who's here. Something about this sure as hell concerns us or we wouldn't be here. Now we find out we wasted the trip because the PTB don't want us to save Buffy. And Angel here seems to know why or at least why this is all tied together. So why don't you back off and stop covering for him? 

Cordy: Wait just a min...! 

Willow: Okay guys! We get it. Now maybe this isn't the way any of us planned on spending our day but we're here. And we can't afford any secrets. (turns to Angel) Please. If there's something that you know, please tell us. 

Angel: I'm really not sure if I know anything helpful. 

Spike: That's a given. 

Dawn: Spike shut up. (walks to stand between he and Angel and looks form one to the other) I don't care what is going on with you two. I don't care about anything except bringing Buffy home. We came all the way here and we've accomplished nothing. Buffy's still gone and now the only shot we had at finding her has just been taken away by the very people she left to help. (looks at Angel) Why is that? 

Angel: I'm not sure. 

Dawn: Stop it! You know something or we wouldn't all be here. So tell us what it is. If you ever cared about my sister at all, you'll tell us why we have to stand by and possibly allow her to die in some unknown dimension courtesy of your friend. Lorne: I think we call agree that Sajhan is no friend of Angel's. That demon is the cause of every problem we have right now. He brought Holtz into this time. He swore vengeance against Angel for reasons not even Angel is aware of. Angel: Alright. I'll tell you everything. 

Cordy: Angel! 

Angel: (Holds up a hand) I have to Cordy. (Looks at Willow, Dawn and Xander before finally stopping on Spike) The child Sajhan claimed to need Buffy's help to save. 

Willow: So the child is real? Angel: (nods) Yes, he's real. (pauses unsure of how to say the words) Xander: What? Out with it. 

Angel: (drops his head to look at his feet) He's my son. 

A deathly silence falls over the room. No one speaks for a moment as the words seem to travel through the air for lasting effect. 

Xander: Squeeze me? (looks at Willow and shakes his head as if trying to correct his hearing) What did he say? 

Willow: Um...I think... 

Angel: Buffy went after my son. He's the child that Sajhan is searching for. 

Spike: (quietly) Bloody hell. 

Dawn: How can you have a son? You're not alive. You're still dead right? 

Angel: yes. I'm still...dead. 

Gunn: It's undead to be exact. 

Xander: Dead, undead. Either way, not supposed to be of the procreating. So...what...why...how? 

Cordy: We've been working on that for a while now. But its not important. The fact is Angel has a son and that Sajhan guy brought Holtz here to destroy him. 

Fred: Holtz took Connor a few days ago. He jumped into a portal that Sajhan created. As far as we knew, it was a portal into hell or something close to it. 

Spike: So you're saying that the Slayer's in hell? 

Dawn: Oh God. Angel: I don't know anything anymore. When Willow said that Buffy was told she was going to save a child, I didn't understand. Sajhan would never willingly allow my son to be spared. He wanted him dead more than anyone. That's why I don't understand. 

Xander: (Still unmoving) Connor? Angel has a son. And his name is Connor? Cordy: Snap out of it Xander. We've moved on. You can work through the ramifications later. 

Spike: I gotta tell you Angel. You've certainly pulled one out this time. How did you manage to...wait, who's the mother? 

Angel: I really don't think that's important. 

Xander: The mother? The woman who carried the spawn of Angel? Oh yeah, I'm sensing importance. 

Dawn: Does Buffy know? Is that why she went so willingly? 

Angel: No! How could she know? 

Willow: Well she wasn't too keen on revealing the details of your reunion meeting earlier this year. 

Gunn: Her too huh? What was it, some kind of pact? 

Angel: I don't know about Darl...I didn't know when I saw Buffy. 

Spike: Wait one bloody minute! You were about to say Darla! (walks to stand in front of Angel) Darla is the babe's mother? 

Xander: Darla! Darla as in the sire you killed to save Buffy Darla? How is that even possible? What the hell is going on here? 

Wes has been writing this whole time and finally stops to hand the paper to Fred. 

Fred: Um excuse me guys, Wes needs to say something. 

Angel is more than happy to turn away from the questions to listen as Fred reads the paper. 

Wes/Fred: I know this is all overwhelming for those of you who haven't been privy to the goings on here in LA, but perhaps we can save the question and answer session for after we retrieve Buffy and Connor. I'm sure if given half the chance, the happenings in all our lives could keep us occupied for hours. But I must insist we stay focused here. The PTB don't want us searching out Buffy and we need to know why. 

No one speaks when Fred is done and they all begin thinking on their own about what everything means. 

Cut to White place Buffy and Connor now stand facing Holtz and Sajhan. 

Sajhan never answered Buffy's question and they all stare at one another in silence contemplating their next move. 

Holtz: My son. 

Connor: Who are you speaking to? Buffy turns to see Connor in human form and seems unsure if he's even the same person. He returns her glare with an equally puzzled expression. 

Woman: (VO) They have a purpose for each of you. Only for this time shall it become clear. Your time is brief in this place, you must make sure your intentions. They have given you a choice. 

Buffy: Is somebody going to fill me in on the faceless voice? 

Sajhan: She is who brought me to you. She works for Them. 

Buffy: Of course she does. So what's with the clean cut on our friend here? (She points at Connor) And why isn't he trying to kill us? 

Holtz: He's not a killer. He was only facing the demon side that he was cursed with by his creator. 

Buffy: Okay. And for those of us without the cliff notes, what does that mean? 

Woman: If you wish to know the truth, it will be revealed. However, seeing the truth will only bring more questions. 

Buffy: (Staring up) Well since all I have is questions at the moment, maybe you could throw me a bone? 

Woman: Very well. Look to the one who brought you. 

Buffy looks at Sajhan who seems to have realized what is about to happen and begins backing up. 

Sajhan: (Calls out to woman) No! This wasn't part of the plan! I don't want this! 

Woman: When will you learn? What you want is not of concern to Them. The chosen path can not be deviated from. If she is to save him, she must know from whom and what she is saving him from. 

Sajhan: I chose my own destiny to prevent this. I gave myself to them to stop this! 

Woman: No. You gave yourself to prevent the future. This is the past. If you do not alter the past in Their way, the future will be lost. The child, and the slayer will be lost. Is this what you wish? 

Sajhan drops his head and his shoulders slump defeatedly. 

Holtz: What is the meaning of this? Why is the one who brought me to kill the child now seeking out the salvation of the same? What have They planned for my son? 

Buffy: You know what? I'm not in the mood for all this. I did what They asked. I came to find the boy. But They sent this (points at Connor) in his place. Now I've battled to the death and have nothing to show for it. Woman: You only have yet to see what there is to show. Look to him, the one who brought you here. Look to him for the answer. 

Buffy looks again at Sajhan and he closes his eyes so as not to face her when it happens. Without a sound, Sajhan becomes the one he was before the change. Buffy's eyes widen as she sees the man before her and what he holds in his hands. She begins to back away and shake her head furiously. 

Buffy: No. What are They doing? No, this isn't true. 

Holtz: It can't be. I did not join forces with this. I did not allow this to bring me to my son. Woman: Your time here is done. You have served your purpose. You thought you knew what true vengeance was, but you only brought vengeance to him. You made him the one thing you believed impossible. A son for that world where pain is every day and with every one. Your quest was to make the demon suffer. And you did ten fold. Your place is no longer here. 

With that statement before Holtz can respond he looks to his son one last time before disappearing before the three sets of eyes. 

Buffy: (To Sajhan) Where did you come from? 

Sajhan: From long after you are aware of. I had no choice when They came to me. I sacrificed to make it undone. 

Buffy: Sacrifice? You're speaking to me of sacrifice? 

Woman: His is not comparable to the one you will make. 

Buffy: (Looks at the child in Sajhan's hands) And this is him. This is who you did this for? 

Sajhan: Yes. Not only for him, but yes. 

Buffy: And do I get to find out who he is? 

Woman: In time, it will be revealed. But only if you ensure his correct path. You must take him. 

Buffy: Take him where? 

Woman: To his time. He has one more course to travel with his new knowledge. 

Buffy: And is this path back in Sunnydale? Do I get to go home? 

Woman: Your home is where ever the Chosen one takes you. You must watch over him for a time and then take him to his day. Take him back to his father. His rightful father. 

Buffy: (looks at Sajhan) And he will be there? 

Woman: You mustn't tell him of your travels. He can never know that you crossed paths with this one. Buffy looks at Sajhan knowing that he is the secret she must keep. 

Sajhan: I didn't know. 

Woman: The one who brought you here can not go back. He must be ended now. 

Buffy: What? No! I won't do it! It's too much to ask! 

Sajhan: I knew this was the end of my journey when I took it on. Though I didn't expect to end it with you. 

Buffy: And you won't! I'm not doing it! 

Woman: If you wish to go home, back to your time and your world without a doomed fate for yourself and those you love, you will do what must be done. 

Buffy begins to cry as a weapon appears in her hands. She drops it to the floor and steps away. Sajhan crosses the space between them and holds out the infant for her to take. 

Woman: This is not what They chose! She must be the one to end him! 

Sajhan: (Bends to pick up the sword as Buffy's tears fall on the child) He is all that matters. I began my journey to ensure his end. I end mine to ensure his beginning. 

Buffy struggles to understand what it means but before she can accept it, Sajhan raises the sword with both hands and pushes it with all his strength through his chest. 

Buffy screams out and drops to her knees as Connor begins to wail from within her protecting arms. Sajhan collapses onto the floor as blood seeps from his wound. Woman: The infant becomes a man, The beast became the infant, the infant now becomes the man again to do his duty. You must watch over him until the time comes to take him home. Your world is moving on although much slower. You can't hold on to this time. It is past. He is done as They chose him to be. 

Buffy: (Sobbing) I don't understand. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to help Them anymore! They only want to hurt me! I've suffered enough. WE have suffered enough! 

Woman: The emotions that you allow to entangle your life are the cause of your pain. Nothing else is to blame. 

Without warning, Buffy is pulled yet again into another portal. This time Connor is pulled from her arms and she watches him change into the same man that fell into Pylea once before. She is kept from him and can only watch as he hits the ground in the middle of the village. 

As he stands and sees the inhabitants going about their daily lives, instead of battles from within, he seems to know what he's searching for. He strides to the boy that he reached for once before. This time, instead of anger or destruction being his intent, it is only the preordained path. 

Boy: (as Connor grabs his arm) Who are you? Please! Don't hurt me! 

Connor: Calm yourself boy. I'm here to help you. You will be a great leader for your people. Your life's purpose will be a noble one. I am here to teach you. 

Boy: Teach me what? I'm just a boy. I'm not ready for educating. 

Connor: What you are ready for is unknown to you. But I will show you. I will train you in the ways of ancient and future warriors. I will stay until you are ready for what you must do. I'll endow you with skills and knowledge and the legend. 

Boy: Legend? 

Connor: Yes. Your destiny is only possible through my own. It will only be a legend to you. But when the time comes, years after I am gone, you will remember what I taught you. And you will know what must be done. They sent me to you. Your path is the path They have chosen. Your name is the Groosalug and I am your master. 

Buffy watches more confused than ever. Not knowing what to make of why They brought her here with this boy. With his boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**part 11**

Interior: Hyperion The group has broken apart into smaller teams trying to make sense of all that has happened. 

Wes is looking weaker by the minute but refuses to heed anyone's warnings of the risks he's taking to help. 

Fred and Gunn are with him communicating through notes and a private sign language that they've developed in the short period of time he's been without a voice. 

Fred's typing away at the computer as Gunn watches with an appreciative smile on his face. Wes notices the look and tries to find something to busy himself with while he waits on the results of Fred's latest web search. 

Xander and Dawn are sitting uncomfortably in the middle of the room each watching the others in silence. 

Xander seems more than a bit uncomfortable witnessing the love and affection between Cordy and Groo. He tries to look away but his eyes always fall back to the couple. 

Dawn is staring at Angel. She's heard so much about him and had a picture in her mind of what he would be. 

So far, she's not too impressed. Although his words of promise to do anything he could to save Buffy struck a chord deep within, she only hopes he follows through. 

He is sitting alone in the corner obviously deep in thought. 

On the other side of the room, Spike and Willow are arguing quietly. 

Willow: Spike, I know you want to help. But going behind his back and risking his son? Do you really think Buffy would want that? 

Spike: So you believe the two of them are still bent for each other as well? 

Willow: Was it ever a doubt? 

Spike doesn't respond but the muscle working in his jaw tells Willow that he doesn't like the idea. 

Willow: Spike, you can't go after her alone. You don't even know where to go. 

Spike: But you could find out. 

Willow: What? 

Spike: You could talk to the Wesley bloke. Find out how to open that portal thing. You were willing to do anything to bring her back last time. All I'm asking you to do now is get me the information. I'll handle the rest. 

Willow looks around nervously and struggles with what to do. 

Cut to Angel He flashes back to the last time he saw Buffy. The meeting had been too brief and too painful for both of them. They knew it couldn't happen again. Maybe ever. 

When they were together, the world didn't matter. And that wasn't option for either of them. It was too dangerous. There was too much to be done. 

They had sworn to try. Try and keep their distance for good this time. It was the only way to protect themselves and the rest of the world. Their love seemed destined to bring only pain to everyone it touched. Not just them. There were so many others involved. Now there was Connor. He hadn't told her. 

He had wanted to. He had wanted to run to her the first time he saw Darla, but he knew it would have been a mistake. It would kill her to know. It would kill him to see her find out the truth. He couldn't face her. Now she was going to find out from someone else. She would find his son and save him from those who wanted him dead. He had no doubt. That's who she was. 

No, his concern now was what would happen when they came back. How would he explain? Could he? There had been too much. This would be too much. Even for a love such as theirs. He knew it. He felt it. 

Cordy: (putting a hand on his shoulder) Angel? 

Angel: (startles and loses his train of thought as he looks up at Cordy) What's up? 

Cordy: I was going to ask you the same thing. Where were you? 

Angel: Nowhere. I'm just waiting. 

Cordy: Waiting? 

Angel: (nods quickly) Yeah, for Buffy. 

Cordy: But... 

Angel: (stands up) She'll be here. And she'll bring Connor home. All we have to do is wait. 

He starts to walk away but Cordy grabs his arm. He turns to see her in the midst of having a vision. 

Angel: Cordy what is it? 

Groo hears Angel's question from across the room and rushes to her side. Xander and Dawn stand up watching the scene. 

Cordy retrieves a piece of paper and jots down the address of the problem. 

Cordy: Do we have time for an innocent? 

Angel takes the paper and heads to the remains of his weapons cabinet. 

Gunn: Need some back up Angel? 

Angel : Never hurts. 

Dawn: (Speaking up loudly) What's going on? Where are you going? What about Buffy? 

Cordy: This is what we do. We can't stop everything for... 

Dawn: Why am I even surprised? I mean what do you guys have to worry about? The stupid PTB ensured your precious son would survive no matter what. Buffy will save him and might die doing it, but hey, you guys have work to do here, right? 

Fred: It's not like that. If we could help Buffy and find Connor ourselves, we would. But our best shot is figuring out who Sajhan is and why he's after Angel and Connor in the first place. If we figure that out, we'll be able to help Buffy too. 

Willow: She's right Dawn. I know its hard just sitting here but... 

Dawn: It's not right! Buffy has gone through so much and a lot of it was his fault! 

Angel flinches slightly when Dawn points at him. 

Dawn: Now he's perfectly content letting her battle whatever it is that she's facing while he goes off to play hero! 

Angel: (Takes last weapon to place under his coat and walks towards Dawn) I don't expect you to understand or agree with what I'm doing. I know you must hate me, but I'm doing what They want me to. If I ignore the visions They send Cordy, it will only make things worse. (Stops in front of her to look down at her for the second time) Trust in her. She is better than I could ever hope to be. Stronger. She will come back to you. If there was any way I could help her, I would. 

But They won't allow it. Now please stay here and wait for your sister. (looks at Gunn) You ready. 

Gunn: I can't believe you still ask me that. (starts following him out the door) Groo: (looks at Cordy) I must go. 

Cordy: (Kisses him on the cheek) Be careful. 

Xander and Spike exchange a look as the others head out the door. 

Spike: Well, I could use a distraction. 

Angel: I don't have time for any tricks Spike. 

Spike: I'm a changed man Angel. You should've seen it. 

Angel: I cant say I'm sorry I did. 

Xander: I'm coming too! (jogs over to the door, the group stops) Angel: Xander, I don't think... 

Xander: And that's how you should keep it. Don't think. Don't give orders. Just do your thing and leave the rest to the living of the group. 

Gunn: Hey, you can't talk to... 

Angel: Gunn don't. Let's just do this. But Xander, I won't stop to coddle you. If you come, you hold up your end. 

Xander: Don't you worry about my...end. I'm not the same Xander you left behind in Sunnydale buddy. 

Angel raises an eyebrow, but proceeds out the door. 

Just as the door closes behind them Lorne comes downstairs. 

Lorne: Where'd everybody go? What'd I miss? 

Wes, Cordy, Willow, Dawn and Fred all look at him strangely. 

Cut to Buffy Sits watching from above as Connor trains Groo in the art of warriors. He has been at it for weeks and Buffy has lost track of how long she's been in this place. She thinks about Sajhan and has stopped weeping for him. She knows it was what was destined and she knows after all her years as Slayer, destiny for her and those she loves is more powerful than anything in existence. 

She hears Connor begin to speak of the legend that he must learn to accept his destiny. A tale of a great battle between the very source of evil and the greatest example of good ever created. A tale of a Slayer that exceeded the life she was fated to have. 

Buffy begins to lose the sound and strains to hear what Connor is saying. But soon there is only movement of his lips as if a mute button had been pushed. 

Woman: There are things you can not know. 

Buffy: It's about time! I was beginning to think They forgot about me. 

Woman: They forget nothing. All is going as They planned. 

Buffy: Well then I'm thrilled, really. But can you tell me why They want me here to watch this? I mean, its great that he's good and all but I thought I was supposed to take him back. 

Woman: This is your path. Before you can return and with the son, you must learn your own limitations. 

They have gone to great lengths to ensure this outcome. Far greater than for any Slayer or any other being ever before. 

Buffy: Well then lets get it over with. I've been shown who Sajhan really was and I get it. I can't ever tell anyone what happened. I won't. I swear. I just want to bring him home. He deserves to be with his father. 

Woman: Your intentions are noble. You accept the truth without question, regardless of the pain it caused you. Most would not. 

Buffy: I'm figuring you already know I'm not like most. It's fine. We were headed in opposite directions anyway. We made that choice together. 

Woman: yes, you were together. But you weren't alone. 

Buffy: What? 

Woman: The Powers. They were there. They watched the reunion. They kept you from learning the truth. 

Buffy: Truth? What truth? 

Woman: If He had known then what was to be. that his son was coming. He never would have agreed. 

Buffy: Agreed to what? What does his son have to do with us? 

Woman: When you were away, when the end had come. 

Before she brought you back. You had seen the truth. 

Where you were. It wasn't the heaven you believed. It was the truth of how it happened. But They took that truth from you when she pulled you back through dark forces. It altered the child's path. That was the first deviation. 

Buffy: Why does everything have to be so Shakespearean Tragedy for you people? Can't you just say, "Buffy, your life is never going to be simple. Just when you think you've got it figured out, we're going to send you one helluva curve ball and erase everything you thought you had figured." At least I wouldn't have to work overtime trying to follow along with the cryptic. 

Woman: You have endured much more than They ever planned. It should have been passed on, but you surprised even Them. But before you go, you must see what you'll be returning to. It is not as it was when you left. 

Buffy: So I won't be going back to the same time I left? 

Woman: No. Your world has come together in your absence. They all await your return. 

Buffy: All? 

Suddenly a window appears. 

Woman: See what is happening in your dimension as we speak. You will need to be prepared to face them. 

Buffy walks to look through the window and sees Angel walking purposefully down a dark street. 

Buffy: (quietly) Angel. (She seems relieved to see him and tries to hide her smile) Woman: Look around him. 

Buffy watches as Gunn, then Groo, then Xander and finally Spike enter her line of sight. 

Buffy: This is real? They're all together? 

Woman: It would seem. They came together in their search for you. Now they work together to fight. 

Buffy: What are they fighting? 

Woman: Nothing too threatening on the physical plane. 

But their own inner demons are battling ferociously. 

Buffy: What does that mean? 

Woman: It means if you hope to salvage any of them, you must see what the alternative is. 

Buffy frowns as she watches them enter an alley still not sure what she's being told. 

Cut to Downtown LA The five men are searching for the address Cordy wrote down. After two sweeps of the street, they realize there is no such address. 

Angel: I don't get it. Cordy never makes mistakes when it comes to her visions. 

Gunn: Maybe you're reading it wrong. (takes the paper and realizes it's not Angel) Spike: I should have known better than to think I'd find any excitement with you. 

Angel: Shut up Spike. No one invited you along. 

Xander: So we head back right? No bad, no fight, no need? 

Angel: (glances around one last time) I guess not. I don't like it though. It's not right. 

Spike: Maybe what you're feeling is your complete lack of feeling about Buffy. That's what's not right if you ask me. 

Angel: Well I didn't. 

Spike: It's rather appropriate really. I just wish she could be here to see it. The way that girl idealized every bloody thing about you, even after you turned, I swear it's about time the truth came out. 

Angel: You don't know what truth is Spike. 

Spike: Really? I'll tell you what I do know friend. 

What the Slayer and I have is more than you could ever hope for. She trusts me. She believes in me. She confides in me. 

Xander: Spike, stop talking about your fantasy world like it's real. (looks at Angel shaking his head) Spike's had a bit of a setback. He's decided he's got some special bond with Buffy that none of us know about. Its really kind of sad when you think about it. 

Who's ready to head back? 

Gunn: I'm game. This whole vision thing was a bust. 

Let's see what the others have found out. 

Xander and Gunn begin to walk away but Spike and Angel remain. 

Spike: (Staring into Angel's eyes) The Scoobies aren't privy to things with Buffy like they used to be. I've told her she needs to come out with it before it bites her, but she won't hear of it. But I guess you've been there haven't you? I remember a time when the two of you were doing the denial thing. Didn't work out too well did it? 

Angel: Spike, I don't think you want to do this. 

Spike: Do what? I think this is exactly what I need to do. Maybe then you'll understand why getting Buffy back is my only concern. See, I love her. And she won't admit it yet. Hell, she may never admit it, but deep down, she knows how she really feels. And so do I. 

Angel: (strange sound escapes his throat) Love? Do you honestly think she could ever love you? 

Spike: Well if I'm going on past history. She already worked through the undead issue. Thanks for covering that for me by the way. And seeing as how, everyone she's ever loved before has left her hi and dry, I figure I got the upper hand this time. You claimed to leave to give her a better life. A normal life. Well, so far, I'm thinking you missed the mark on that one. 

How about you? I'm the one person who's stuck it out. I didn't bail when it got tough. She likes that. She needs that. 

Angel: You don't know her like I do. You can't. You are playing some sick game trying to get back at me. 

That's all you've ever done. Try and hurt me. Never could get over the Dru thing could you? What can I say? She needed some discipline in her life. You certainly didn't know how to give it to her. 

Spike growls and rushes Angel. He slams him against the brick wall and several come loose under the force. 

Xander and Gunn hadn't heard the conversation but turn when they hear Angel's grunt. Seeing Spike holding him off his feet by the collar, they rush back the few yards they had covered. 

Xander grabs Spike and pulls him off. 

Gunn: What the hell was that? 

Angel stands and straightens his jacket. 

Angel: That was Spike facing the truth. 

Spike: I'll give you the truth! You think you have some great love! You think it's destiny and all encompassing and mightier than any other being on earth can imagine? Well she doesn't even remember you! 

She doesn't talk about you and she doesn't think about you. When we make love she screams my name and begs for more! 

Xander and Gunn are lost and don't know what Spike is talking about but don't have time to think about it as they watch Angel vamp out and tackle him to the ground. Angel begins squeezing his neck harder and harder until its obvious the sound of bones cracking will be coming in seconds. 

Gunn is pulling desperately on Angel but can't budge him. Spike loses the smirk when he begins to see that he may have gone too far. From out of nowhere, Xander pulls a cross out of his pocket and calls out a warning to Angel. When he doesn't ease up, Xander presses it against Angel's neck and he screams out in pain as the smoke rises. His grip loosens just enough to allow Gunn to pull him backwards and they both fall to the ground. Angel holding his burnt skin and Xander helping Spike to his feet. Groo watches in silence. He begins to remember something. 

Cut to Buffy Buffy: Stop it! (She screams out in tears) Please, make them stop! What is happening? 

Woman: It is done. The final piece is in place. 

Buffy: What are you talking about? It's not supposed to happen like this. This isn't real! 

Woman: It's very real. And it will only get worse if you try and fix it. You must hold fast to the knowledge you have here. If he hates you for it, it is the way They want it. You can't defend the truth. When he goes back, when you take him. You must remember this and know what must be done. 

Buffy: I have to tell him. I have to explain! 

Woman: If you do, all will be lost. He must never know the truth. He must believe the creature's version. He must hate you. 

Buffy: (crying anew) Oh God. No. Please, anything but that. I can't let him think... 

Woman: It is the path. All will be lost if you don't follow it. 

Buffy: So I lose him? 

Woman: Did you have him before? 

Buffy doesn't answer and glances back at the group of men breathing heavily against what has happened. 

Woman: The child is the key. He will repair all in his time. 

Buffy: When? What does that mean? 

The window disappears and the sound from Groo and Connor's training is back. Buffy calls out to the woman but doesn't get a reply. She listens to the words. 

Connor: Each person has a destiny. Yours is greater than any other. You will save them all. 

Groo: I don't understand. Who will I save? 

Connor: It will be clear when the time is at hand. 

Just remember what I told you. It is not a fairytale, I saw her. I was there. She is the one. When you meet her, you must protect her at all costs. If there is to be a future, she has to live. She has to survive. When she comes, I will be gone and there at the same time. 

I will watch you. Do what I taught you. Be what you are. 

Buffy tries desperately to know what the meaning is behind the words. 

Cut to Alley The four other men are facing off in shock and anger. 

Groo is oblivious as he begins to hear his master's last words to him. He knows the time is at hand. He will soon face the Slayer and his master in battle.


	12. Chapter 12

**part 12**

Interior: Hyperion Wes is in his office alone. He strains to speak holding his hand against his throat. After several moments of pain and effort, a whisper finally escapes his lips. He seems pleased. 

In the Lobby Cordy watches Dawn and Willow speaking privately before turning to Fred. 

Cordy: I can't believe that's Buffy's sister. I mean, I know it is. But she just seems so...not. 

Fred: Um hum. (She's absently listening as she peruses her latest find on the web) Cordy take a look at this. 

Cordy bends to look at the screen. 

Cordy: Where did you get this? 

Fred: I did a search under the name Sajhan. I don't even know if I spelled it right. 

Cordy: But if you did... 

Fred: If I did, then we have something big. 

Cordy: Angel should see this. 

Willow: (From behind) Should see what? 

Cordy: (cries out and jumps) Geez, Will! What's with the lurking? I thought that was the undead specialty. 

Willow: (shrugs) My miss. So what did you find? 

Fred: I was just... 

Suddenly the front door swings open and the guys come in arguing amongst themselves. 

Gunn: All I'm saying is I don't know why you had to pull out the hardware man. 

Xander: I was trying to help him out MAN. Angel was going to kill him! 

Angel: What happened to the days when we all agreed killing Spike would be a good thing? 

Spike: What happened to the days when you knew when to give up and walk away? Isn't that what you do best? 

Gunn: See? What is your malfunction dude? We're supposed to be on the same side here. Maybe if you have a problem with that, you should... 

Xander: Oh yes! By all means, lets do whatever it takes to excuse Angel trying to KILL someone! 

Angel: (Stopping to turn and yell) Save your outrage for when an actual human is at risk! Did you even stop to ask what I got so angry about? Did you even wonder what Spike was talking about before? Who Spike was talking about before? I thought you were her friend! 

How can you let him say those things about her? 

Spike: I didn't... 

Gunn: Oh yes you did! 'Screaming your name'? What is that? 

Xander: You mean, Spike was talking about...(looks at Spike) How delusional ARE you? 

Spike: We'll see who's delusional. I'll show you all! 

She loves me! 

Angel: That's it. (takes a step towards him) Cordy rushes forward. 

Cordy: Hey! Hold up on second! What is going on? What happened out there? And where is Groo? 

The guys all turn to look behind them surprised that he's not there. 

Angel: He was just here. 

Just as Cordy is about to panic, Groo comes through the door and she rushes into his arms. 

Cordy: Oh God! I'm so glad to see you. I thought... 

Groo: (Stroking her hair) I am fine Princess. But there is much to be done. I must prepare. 

Gunn: Prepare for what? 

Groo: For the battle. I feel it is coming soon and we must all be ready. She will come. 

Xander: She? 

Groo: (nodding) The Slayer. I heard my mater while we were out there. He told me that I had to be ready. She will need my help. And he will be watching. 

Angel: Who will be watching? 

Groo: My master. 

Everyone looks at Groo in confusion. Everyone except Fred. She still looks at the computer screen intently. 

Cut to shot of screen Words in a foreign language: Khojat fira-o bidays peeokat paaeeai Cut to Buffy Woman: There is one more thing you must see. It will be the most difficult. 

Buffy: Why? 

Woman: If you are to finish this, you must know the reasons why. You must see why They had to do things this way. 

Buffy: Yes please. I would love to finally know why. 

Woman: Once you see the truth, it will be yours forever. Do you understand? 

Buffy: Yes. Just do it. 

Woman: No one will know this but you. And it has to remain as such. 

Buffy: Alright already! Just tell me! Show me! 

Woman: (finally appears to Buffy for the first time) The time of prophecy is at hand. What your world doesn't know is that the time already came and went once before. 

Buffy: Huh? 

Woman: The PTB, the Source, they all work without constraints of time. The future is as easily reached as the past or present to other worlds. This is how They could save them. But it would never have happened if not for him. 

Buffy: Without who? 

Woman: The one you were destined for. His and your paths were meant to cross. In several lifetimes, in several dimensions. But in all others, it was not a connection of love, but of hate. Of battle. The Slayer and Angelus were meant to fight. Only one was to have survived. 

Buffy: (quietly) I killed him. 

Woman: Yes, but the love which remained was even greater than Them. It brought him back to your world. 

It created the first deviation from the path. 

Buffy: I don't understand. 

Woman: When his soul was restored, They couldn't allow him to stay in that place. His love for you, even through his time in hell remained. It is this love that led Them to send him back. 

Buffy: So we had a second chance? 

Woman: In a sense. But the second chance wasn't at happiness, it was at reclaiming the battle. One was destined to die. 

Buffy: So everything since then? 

Woman: It was all to search out the end. But again love, was the deviation. He left you out of that love. 

He removed the possibility of what was fated by removing himself from your world. 

Buffy: So Angel leaving me, that was the only way to spare us? 

Woman: It would seem. 

Buffy: But what does this have to do with now? 

Woman: When you yourself died, though not at Angelus hand, the prophecy was fulfilled. They were done. 

Buffy: (Slowly catching on) But they brought me back. 

Woman: Yes. The dark magic that brought you back was yet another deviation. However, this one was beyond even Their control. Other forces were at work now. 

Powerful forces for evil. When you went to him upon your return. They watched. When you made the vow, They saw their opportunity. The dark forces attacked the one that you would never give up willingly. 

Buffy: So you're saying Angel has these dark forces after him because of me? 

Woman: Yes, but that is not all. In the future, far beyond what you know in your world, the war had already been fought. What no one took into account was the child. This is what you must see. 

Buffy: I don't understand. What are you going to show me? 

Woman: You will see the reality of what he became. 

What they both became. It was not an easy decision, but he made it willingly. 

Buffy: You're talking about Sajhan. Who he was? 

Woman: Yes. He became the greatest ally the PTB ever knew. He put all others before himself. Especially those he cared for. 

Buffy: So if he's from the future, then when he died before, does that mean he's gone from my world? 

Woman: His existence in the future was apart from that of your world. That is why when he came here, to the past, to help finish the path. He could not continue. 

He knew he had to be ended. Though, in this existence, it should have been you. 

Buffy: (tears fall silently)So he did it himself. 

Woman: It should have been expected. His is a noble soul. 

Buffy: So why do I have to see anything. I know the truth now. 

Woman: Because one more deviation can occur if not protected against. If you do not understand the significance of your reaction when you return, then all will be for nothing. 

Buffy: This is about what I saw between Spike and Angel? 

Woman: Yes. And more. The matter of love is not the only issue at this point. It is a matter of survival. 

For this reason, you must see what precipitated Their drastic measures. 

Buffy: Okay. I'm ready. 

Woman: You could never be ready for this. But you must bear witness. 

The woman raises a hand to touch Buffy's forehead and runs her hand over her eyes. Buffy's eyes close and sees a flash of light before the scene of the future. 

Cut to Connor He finishes with Groo and begins to explain his departure. He tells him his time in this life is done and must go now. Groo is unsure but his Master tells him he is ready. He need only be given the opportunity to prove himself and he will. 

Groo watches sadly as his Master walks away and out of his life. 

Cut to Hyperion Fred has called Wes over as the others still argue on the other side of the room. 

Wes has retrieved his translation volume and been studying the words on the screen. There are three passages. He has written down the first and is almost finished with the second. 

Fred: (reading aloud from what Wes has written so far) If I go searching in foreign lands, how can I find my beloved? 

She pauses as Wes scribbles the last words of the second passage. dahdis chamkai beejul mukh ka-o johtee. Then he translates to english on the paper. 

Fred: (out loud) Lightening flashes in the ten directions, I behold the face of my beloved. Wes, does this mean what I think it does? 

Wes: (Shrugs and shakes his head as he writes furiously) Fred: (reading aloud) How can it be? I don't know. It may be nothing. But why would his name bring up this text of all things? (reads again) Yes, you finish the third, I'll go tell the others. 

Wes doesn't respond and instead looks over to the group squaring off before him. Fred looks as well and gets a worried expression. 

Fred: How could he be him? 

Cut to Buffy Her eyes remain closes as flashes bombard her. Death is everywhere and she cries out over and over for it to stop. She knows it won't though and drops to her knees under the sorrow and despair she's experiencing. 

Cut to Connor He walks alone across the land waiting for his next journey. The first strike of lightening misses him by inches and he looks skyward for the second.


	13. Chapter 13

**part 13**

Interior: Hyperion Willow and Dawn watch from the side helplessly as Angel, Cordy and Gunn square off against Spike and Xander. 

Xander: The fact that you would even believe this crap just goes to show how how little you know about Buffy anymore. 

Angel: I didn't say I believed it. But I'll be damned if I let this trash talk about Buffy that way. I would think you of all people would feel the same. Maybe I'm not the only one who's not quite what they claim to be. 

Xander: You sorry bas... 

Fred: Everybody stop! 

The group turns in surprise at the usually demure Fred. 

Gunn: Fred? 

Fred: (nervously) I...I'm sorry. But we found something. 

Cordy: Fred, before we go off half cocked, did you figure out exactly what it meant? 

Fred: (nods) Wesley did. He's working on the last now. 

Angel: What are you two talking about? 

Dawn: What did you find? Is it about Buffy? 

Fred: I, I mean we (looks back at Wes) think so. 

Willow: Well? 

Fred looks at Wes and he only raises his head long enough to motion her to fill them in without him. 

Fred: Um...okay, I was doing research on the computer. 

I just did a basic search under the name Sajhan and kept changing the spelling because I wasn't sure which was correct. I finally hit on one that brought up an ancient text that almost looked like hieroglyphics. 

Xander: As in Egypt? Mummies? As in we're now dealing with mummies? 

Cordy: (Condescending) Yeah Xander. That's it. You figured it out. Buffy was kidnapped by an ancient mummy. 

Spike: Maybe we could hold off on the witty barbs until the girl finishes? 

Dawn: Yeah, what is it with you two? (looks between Cordy and Xander) Cordy/Xander: Nothing! 

Groo: I must go now. I need to focus. Angel, do you have a meditation room? 

Angel: What? (shakes his head frustratedly) No Groo. 

But I have a hundred empty rooms that you can do whatever you need to in. Go find one. 

Groo: Very well. Thank you. (turns to Cordy) I will be back shortly. 

Cordy barely nods as he leaves. She is too intent on what Fred is going to say. 

Willow: Okay, so will you please go on with what your search uncovered? 

Fred: Of course. According to the text that we've translated so far, it would seem that Sajhan was fated to search out Buffy in several times other than this. 

Spike: What does that mean? Why do you people always talk in riddles? 

Cordy: Its not us. We only try and decipher the crap the PTB and everyone else throws at us. It's not an easy task believe me. 

Angel: Fred, please. Just tell us. 

Fred: The first passage translates roughly to 'If I go searching in foreign lands, how can I find my beloved?' Xander: Huh? 

Fred: If this is actually a reference to Sajhan... 

Willow: How could it be? He wasn't searching out someone he loved. He was searching out a child he hates. 

Fred: That's what he would have us believe. But what if he was actually serving a greater purpose? 

Cordy: By letting Holtz take Connor away? How is that a greater purpose? 

Fred: If he took Buffy into that world after Connor. 

This passage would imply that he would also know that someone would come after her. Someone to whom she was beloved. 

Spike: I told you I should have gone Willow. 

Xander: What? 

Willow: Spike, you would have failed and most likely died in the process. You can't do it alone. None of us can. Why else would we be here? 

Fred: I don't believe any one was meant to go after her. 

Cordy: But I thought... 

Fred: I said that Sajhan might have known that someone would come after her. But the passage clearly states that it would have been unsuccessful. 

Xander: So tell us again how any of this is relevant? 

Fred: The second passage. It seems to be leading to the end. 

Angel: What does it say? 

Fred: Wes wrote it as saying...(stops to walk back to the desk and peer over Wes' shoulder to ensure she says it right) Lightening flashes in ten directions, I behold the face of my beloved. 

Willow: So if Sajhan was actually searching for Buffy, then she would come to him after the lightening? 

Fred: It makes the most sense. 

Dawn: It makes no sense! None of this does! You say that Sajhan was searching for Buffy, or knew someone whom she loved would search for her. But he was evil! 

He came after Angel, then his son and then when that wasn't enough he came after Buffy. 

Gunn: Unless he didn't know he would end up with Buffy. Maybe something took him there, just like he brought Holtz here. 

Cordy: What does that mean? 

Gunn: I'm just saying this guy has some major power. 

He can jump between dimensions and time. He can do the same for anyone else he chooses from the looks of it. 

But now, we find out he works for the Powers that Be. 

So this whole time we thought he was out to get Angel and Connor. What if we were wrong? What if he was actually out to save him...them? 

Angel: Gunn that's impossible. If he wanted to save either of us, he wouldn't have opened that damn portal and demanded my son be killed. And there is no way he could love Buffy. He isn't capable. He hates me. I don't know why. But he hates me and he will do anything to destroy me. And he may have gotten his wish. 

Spike: You certainly have a way with piling up the enemies don't you? And people say I'm evil? 

Angel: Spike shut up. 

Cordy: Okay listen. This has to mean something right? 

Its just going to take some time to figure it out. We can do this. 

Lorne: (descending stairs) I don't think we have much time guys. 

Dawn: How do you know? 

Lorne: Cause I just ran into the Groosalug upstairs. 

He's doing some wacky ancient chanting thing. Only plus is it's got a melody. Enough of one that I got a peek. And we're in for a big...real quick. 

Spike: Big? What does that mean? Big what? 

Lorne: He's reliving something about his training. 

Something about the Slayer. Its hard to read clearly above the charming mantra. 

Angel: Mantra? 

Lorne: Yeah, you know...Kulah Samooh Sagal uDhaara. 

Over and over it's like a broken record only not as pleasing to the ear. 

Wes: (rushes over to Lorne and touches his shoulder) Lorne: What? What's with the death grip? 

Fred: I think he recognizes what you said. 

Lorne: If he's heard that mess before, I'd like to know where. 

Fred looks at Wes and he nods his agreement. 

Fred: Its the third passage. 

Gunn: The third passage off the web? The one you were trying to translate still? 

Wes nods and walks to pick up the paper. Fred takes it and begins to read aloud. 

Fred: Kulah Samooh Sagal uDhaara...Ev... 

Groo: (Interrupting as he walks downstairs) Everyone can be saved. 

All eyes turn in surprise as Fred nods that he had known the passage. 

Cordy: Groo? How did you know that? 

Groo: (stops at the bottom of the stairs and scans the faces in the room) Because it is my destiny. 

Cut to Buffy She has finished watching her worst nightmare come to life and is on the floor still in tears. 

Woman: Now you see the importance of your part. You must never let them know, or all will be lost and what you saw...everything you saw will come to pass. And the past will be erased along with all you and he have done. 

Buffy: (Standing up and wiping her eyes)I won't let that happen. 

Woman: That is why They chose you. You will do what's necessary. 

Buffy: Yes. So where is he? Where's Connor? 

Woman: You call him by his name? 

Buffy: It's who he is. Who he deserves to be. I want to take him home. 

Woman: Very well. But remember this. Once you cross over, his memories will be gone. He will be a boy again. He won't know his father or the one he trained. 

He won't remember what he did in the other worlds, in the other times. He will only know you. It will not be easy to leave him. 

Buffy: I know where he belongs. I know where he'll be safe. 

Woman: There will come a day when it won't be so clear. You will learn things about him. Things that will make you doubt your choice. 

Buffy: I have no doubt. I've seen the alternative. If this is the path, I will follow it. 

Woman: Very well. Prepare yourself for the last battle. It will be the most telling of them all. 

Buffy sees a flash of lightening and Connor is deposited in front of her. They look at one another for a moment before she holds out her hand to him. 

Connor: Who are you? 

Buffy: I'm the one who will take you home. 

Connor: Home? I don't know where that is. I don't even know where I am. 

Buffy: It's okay. (drops to her knees to pull him close in a hug) I will show you. You're safe now. I swear it. Nothing will ever harm you where we're going. 

Connor: That sounds nice. I think I would like to go there. 

Buffy smiles and stands. They begin walking in no specific direction when a third lightening strike occurs. 

In the next instant, they are dropped from thin air towards a paved street. Buffy sees it coming and gathers Connor safe in her arms and turns so they land squarely on her back. He never touches the ground as she protects him from the impact. 

Cut to Hyperion The group startles when out of nowhere a loud noise comes from outside and in the next instant night becomes day as a bright bolt of lightening is seen. 

Xander: Great. Now it's going to storm. How apropos! 

Angel: No. (walks to window to look outside at the empty street) She's here. 

Cordy: Who's here? 

Dawn: Buffy? 

Angel: I can feel her. 

Spike: Oh sod off. 

Xander: Shut up Spike. 

Spike: You know I'm getting really tired of... 

Willow: Stop it! (walks to stand behind Angel) Is she okay? 

Spike: Are you serious? 

Cordy: I'm gonna have to go with Spike on this one. 

Lorne: I wouldn't take that bet. 

Willow: Angel? 

Angel: She's alive. 

Gunn: What about Connor? Is he with her? 

Angel: (shakes his head and steps back towards the center of the room) I don't know. But I intend to find out. 

Cordy: What are you going to do? 

Angel: I'm going to find her. 

Groo: I will come as well. 

Angel: Whatever. (he heads to grab a weapon) Spike: Well, I won't stay here and do nothing. She'll need me. 

Angel stops what he's doing at Spike's words but doesn't turn to look at him. 

Xander: I guess if Spike and Angel are going anywhere together, there better be back up. 

Gunn: I'm in. 

Cordy: And what about us? 

Angel: Stay here. In case she shows. I'll check in. 

The guys leave out the same door they had entered only hours before arguing with renewed purpose. The earlier fighting is forgotten. 

Dawn: I hate always being told to stay put. She's my sister. I want to help. 

Lorne: Don't worry. Something tells me we'll all get a chance on this one. 

Willow: Why do you say that? I thought once Buffy made it back with Angel's son, everything would go back to normal. 

Fred: Do you have that in Sunnydale? 

Willow: (shoulders slump) Good point. 

Fred: Wes, did you find anything else? 

Wes shakes his head but gives Fred a private look. She excuses herself and Wes follows her into the office. 

Fred: (waits for Wes to shut the door) I was right wasn't I? It's him. 

Wes nods slightly. 

Fred: Oh God. I don't understand. How could he go after Connor? What could Angel have done? 

Wes: (begins to write something and then swallows hard against his bandages-a ragged whisper finally escapes his lips) Angelus. 

Fred: Angelus? (thinks then begins to figure it out) He did it to stop Angelus. Sajhan hates Angelus. 

Wes: (whispers again)As only he could. 

Cut to Buffy She stands with the boy and sees the first wave coming. She readies for anything. 

Cut to Woman She watches through a window such as before and speaks out loud. 

Woman: She must succeed. If the path is to exist, she must face them all. I hope she is strong enough...


	14. Chapter 14

**part 14**

Exterior: Empty parking lot Buffy runs with Connor to a small group of hedges on the outskirts of the lot. She kicks one to the side and nestles him in. 

Connor: What's wrong? Why are we running? I thought we would be safe. 

Buffy: (bends to shush him and run a hand across his forehead) It's okay. This is a game me and my friends play sometimes. They dress up in funny costumes and pretend to fight me. Your job is very important though. You have to make sure they don't find you. 

It's like hide and seek. If they hear you or see you, then we'll lose. And we don't want to lose right? 

Connor: (smiles) No. I want to win! 

Buffy: That's my boy. Now you sit tight and no matter what happens, you don't come out for anyone but me. 

Got it? 

Connor nods his head excitedly and Buffy smiles lovingly before rushing away from the hedges. 

She only gets half way across the lot when the first arrive. 

Cut to woman watching Woman: It has begun. It is only a matter of if he can battle his own enemies and still get to her in time. 

Cut to Alley Angel walks in front of the V-formation of men striding down the street. They all appear combat ready and silence has overtaken them. Each is thinking of his own mission and though it is the same, all will fight on their own. 

Cut to Buffy She watches cautiously as a scarred creature descends upon her. It doesn't speak. She sees the arm raise in preparation of a strike and she easily deflects the blow with her own arm. At the same instant, she brings the other fist across and connects with it's jaw. He stumbles back. 

Buffy: What? I know you can't be done yet. What's it gonna be? 

He growls and rushes her but she brings her knee up and strikes a kidney shot that doubles him over. She takes his head in a apparent sleeper hold. 

Buffy: I gotta say I'm disappointed. I can't imagine how you must feel. 

With that she drops him to the pavement unconscious. 

Buffy: I guess we have our answer don't we? 

Without hesitation Buffy is tackled from behind. This time she falls and her hands aren't quick enough to keep her forehead from hitting the pavement. She tries to recover quickly but a foot kicks her turning her over onto her back. 

She looks up into the eyes of what could be the earlier things twin. She glances over to ensure its not the same guy. 

Buffy: Oops. Did I hurt your brother? 

He growls in much the same way as the other and is so overwhelmed with his own anger that he doesn't see the foot coming. Buffy has raised a leg and brings it down on the beasts knee. It snaps as the bone breaks and he crumbles in pain. Buffy seizes an axe from his waistband and hurls it away from her. 

In her peripheral vision she has seen the other awaken and start towards the hedges. The axe buries itself in the back of her enemy as he runs towards Connor. It is stopped by the blade and drops slowly down until his last breath is taken just as he falls face down onto the ground only feet from where she had left him. 

His counterpart is writhing in pain but sees what has happened. He cries out in some ungodly sound that is sure to bring every living and non-living creature onto them. She uses her elbow to crush his larynx as she drops sideways on him. His windpipe blocked, there will be no more sound and no more breath either in a matter of moments. 

She stands and rushes back to Connor. 

Connor: (stands out of the bush) You're an impressive fighter. Where did you learn all that? 

Buffy: I'll tell you someday. But we have to go right now. 

Connor: But you defeated your friends. We are the winners yes? 

Buffy: Yes, but they're bad sports. They might try and cheat. We need to hide for a while. 

Connor: Hide? Where? And when will I see my home? 

Buffy: Soon Connor. I promise, very soon. (She takes his hand and pulls him along towards the safest place she knows) Just as they disappear, the fourth lightening strike hits somewhere in the distance. 

Cut to Alley Angel is the first to know. He senses it only seconds before the vamps attack. 

Angel: Guys! 

That's all he can get out before he receives a brutal hit in the chest. he looks down and sees that these vamps have weapons of their own. 

Gunn and Xander are hit from behind and spin to face two more vamps. They team up to dispose of one extremely quickly and then take on the second. 

Spike meanwhile is watching Angel struggle with his own fight and doesn't notice one leaping form overhead. 

He falls to the ground underneath the vamps weight and rolls just in time to escape the stake. He jumps up and looks down in surprise. 

Spike: What is it with you LA freaks? Don't you know better than to carry a stake. Hello? You're a vamp too moron! 

The vamp ignores him and rushes forward. Spike spins and ducks at the same time. He reaches back to grab the vamps staking hand and twist it around just as it rushes him. Thus staking himself. 

Spike: Now how hard is that? (looks at Angel exchanging blows with the same vamp) Geez mate! 

You've really lost your touch haven't you? 

Angel hears this and seems motivated anew. He only takes a split second to turn the tables and dust his opponent. 

Angel: (looks at Spike) What were you saying? 

Gunn: Hey! They've got Groo! 

Angel and Spike both turn to see Groo several yards away fighting off two on his own. 

Spike: Now that's a guy who knows what he's doing. 

Xander: Spike, would you just help us please? 

The four men rush to Groo's aide but Angel slows when the lightening illuminates the night sky again. (5th strike) He looks skyward and sees clouds swarming overhead. his concentration is broken when he hears Gunn's cry for help. 

He rushes back into the fray. 

Cut to Lobby Cordy is sitting with Willow and Dawn when she sees something. 

A flash of Angel helping Groo brings her to her feet. 

Then she has a flash of Groo alone and the guys are nowhere to be seen. 

Then Buffy, she is slaying a demon when another appears behind her. 

Groo rushes to help but is hit from behind. She doesn't see with what and she doesn't see by who, but he doesn't get up. 

The vision ends and Cordy cries out. 

Cordy: Oh God no! 

Willow: What is it Cordy? Was it a vision? 

Lorne: (rushes to help her sit) Listen honey, you have to be strong here. This is beyond your control. 

Whatever They showed you, it's not something we can avoid. 

Cordy: (looks at Lorne) Groo was hurt. He tried to save Buffy and he got hurt. 

Dawn: So Buffy's okay? 

Willow: (sends Dawn a glance) Dawnie! I'm sorry Cordy. 

It's just the sister thing. Of course we are concerned about Groo. Did you see anything else? 

Cordy shakes her head and takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. 

Cordy: I can't stay here. I have to find them. I have to warn Groo. 

Lorne: Honey, I don't think that's such a... 

Cordy: (stands and glares at Lorne in anger) What? You don't think it's a good idea? And I suppose you think a better idea would be to let him die? Yes, lets all not do anything that might interfere with saving Buffy's ASS! 

Before anyone can respond another lightening bolt streaks across the sky as Wes and Fred rush out of the office to see what the commotion is about. 

Cut to Angel fighting the two left. He and the others are easily finishing them off when the lightening comes fatter and fatter. Soon, it is almost as if the night is turning to day against the bright bolts of light that fill the sky. 

Cut to Buffy She doesn't remember being here before. But she knows he will come. This is where she will see him. This is where he'll find Connor. 

Cut to Hyperion Cordy doesn't say anything as she speeds out of the lobby and into the night. Fred and Wes rush after her leaving Lorne, Dawn and Willow staring at one another dumbfounded. 

Dawn: I'm going. 

Willow: I don't think... 

Dawn: I'm going! (She spins to take off after the others and Willow rushes out calling her name) Lorne sees this and shakes his head. 

Lorne: It never ends with these people. (looks up at the ceiling) And it never will will it? 

He knows an answer isn't coming so he rushes after the group ahead of him. 

Cut to Alley The two vamps have been dusted and the guys are trying to refocus when the sounds of a second wave are heard. 

Groo, Gunn, Xander and Spike turn to see a group of uglies heading their way. 

Xander: I'm thinking stakes aren't going to get it done with these guys. 

Gunn: I'm thinking you're right. 

Angel: We split up. 

Xander/Gunn: What? 

Spike: Sounds about right. You always have liked doing things on your own. 

Angel: It's better. Gunn, you take Xander and stay together. Make your way back towards the hotel. We'll meet back there and regroup. 

Spike: No way I'm leaving her out in this mess! I'll find her my bloody self! 

He strides off in the direction of the oncoming band of beasts and Groo glances at Angel confusedly before following him. 

Gunn and Xander run in the opposite direction of the newest threat and Angel stands in silence for a second. 

The lightening strikes again and he begins walking purposefully. 

He drops down through the hole and seems to know where he's going. Without warning, a streak of lightening descends through the opening he just entered and creates several more that shoot in all directions. He doesn't have time to realize there are twelve before he shuts his eyes against the painful light they create. 

When he finally lowers his hand from his face, his eyes slowly readjust to the darkness. She sees him first. She faces him in wonder as he struggles to make sense of it. 

VO: Lightening flashes in twelve directions, I behold the face of my beloved. 

Angel's eyes focus on her in front of him. They stare in silence for what seems an eternity. Connor is not in sight. It is only them. 

Buffy: (Whispers) Angel. 

Angel:( voice shakes) My beloved. 

She frowns at his words. 

Angel: (still eerily quiet) How can you be here? The passage...it said...I don't understand. 

Buffy: (Steps forward slowly) Ssh. It's okay. We need to talk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15- "AFP"**

Exterior: LA Spike and Groo are in the midst of an intense fight with three left Over vamps from the earlier group. The two work together effortlessly as if fighting as one. 

Groo disposes of one that has taken all his attention and turns to see Spike struggling a bit. Spike gets frustrated and vamps out just as Groo Moves forward to help. Thinking Spike has decided to feed, the vamp fighting Him smirks and loosens his grip on him. Spike takes advantage of the opportunity and throws his weight against him and onto Groo's outreached rudely fashioned stake. 

By the time they turn their attention to the last survivor, he is already running in the opposite direction. 

Spike: Come on now! Don't wimp out on us! 

Groo: We should let him go. There is much to be done. 

We must find her. 

Spike: I suppose you mean the Slayer. (straightens his jacket collar and steps forward forcing Groo to follow behind) Yeah, we'll just add you to her fan club. If I was the jealous type, I just might have to put you in your place. 

Groo: (jogging to catch up) Place? My place is with the Slayer. I was destined to fight with her. It is what my Master told me. 

Spike: Yeah, and I was destined to hate her, but we see how that turned out. 

Groo: And Angel was destined to kill her, but... 

Spike: Let's not go there shall we? 

Groo: Of course. So where will we look for her? Should we go and find the others? 

Spike: What kind of warrior are you? We take orders from no one. You Stick with me kid, we'll find Buffy before Angel even figures out where to look. You just wait and see. 

Groo: Very well. I will stay with you. But when the time comes, I will go my destined path. 

Spike: (gives him a sideways glance) You just go right on and do that. 

Cut to Woman Looks through window to see Angel and Buffy seeing each other for the first time in what would seem ages. 

Woman: Her strength already falters at the mere sight of him. They have the power to be the saviors or the end. 

Cut to Exterior Cordy, Willow, Dawn, and Lorne march down the street unsure of where they're going. Cordy leads and the others follow hoping she recognizes something from her vision. 

Suddenly they see Xander and Gunn emerge from an alley headed their way. 

Gunn: Cordelia? What are you guys doing out here? 

Cordy: Looking for Groo. Where is he? 

Xander: Don't know. We split up. 

Willow: You split up? 

Dawn: Who's bright idea was that? 

Xander: I'll give you one guess. 

Willow: Angel. 

Xander taps his nose as Dawn rolls her eyes. 

Cordy: So Groo's with Angel? 

Gunn: No. I think I saw him take off after Spike? 

Cordy: Spike? 

Xander: Yes okay? We ran into some not-so-friendlies and they weren't giving up easily. Angel said we should split up and regroup back at his place. But Spike being Spike, took it upon himself to go off on his own and Groo went to help. We came here to see if maybe they had already made it. 

Cordy: Well they haven't. And I saw Groo get hurt. 

Spike: When? 

Willow: She had a vision. She saw him get hurt protecting Buffy. 

Gunn: Oh man, this doesn't sound good. (looks around suddenly) Where's Fred and Wes? 

Cut to Hyperion Wes and Fred are gathering some things into a large duffel bag. Wes stops long enough to take a small sip of water and tries to speak. 

Fred: Wes don't. Save what little voice you have for when we find them. 

We're going to need all the help we can get. 

Wes nods and zips up the bag. They both straighten and look around the empty room. Wes raises his eyebrows in question when Fred looks at him. 

Fred: (nodding) Yep. I'm ready. I just hope they are. 

Cut to Sewer Buffy and Angel still haven't spoken since she said they needed to talk. 

They've moved closer to each other and Angel is the first to break the stare when he remembers Connor. 

Buffy: (sees Angel glance around) I brought him. He's safe. 

Angel is obviously relieved and looks back to her. 

Angel: Buffy, I... 

Buffy: Don't. We don't have time. They'll be here soon. 

Angel: Who? 

Buffy: The rest of them. Connor is safe for now. But if we don't do the right thing here, it will all be for nothing. 

Angel: What is there left to do? And why did Sajhan take you after my...Connor. 

Buffy: It wasn't his choice, he worked for the PTB. 

Angel: So it's true? 

Buffy: (nods) Yes. He was as surprised to be with me as I was him. But he wanted to help. He thought he was doing the right thing. 

Angel: No Buffy, you're wrong. He's the reason Connor was there in the first place. I don't know what They're trying to pull, but Sajhan hated me. He wanted me dead and everyone I cared about to suffer. 

Buffy: You've got it wrong Angel. Sajhan was a good man. 

Angel: (angrily) Good man? He took my son! 

Buffy flinches slightly and looks over her shoulder. 

Angel doesn't see Connor in the shadows. Buffy reaches out a hand. 

Buffy: It's okay. You can come out. 

Angel looks behind her to see a small hand take hers and then a boy steps up beside her. He frowns wondering who it is. 

Buffy: Sajhan is the one who brought your son back to you. 

Angel doesn't understand at first but then it hits him. He looks down at the child clutching Buffy's hand and half hiding behind her leg. 

Angel: Connor? 

Buffy: Yes Angel. It's your son. I brought him home. 

Angel: But he's so big! (looks back at Buffy) How? 

Buffy: I'm not privy to the workings on that one. But let me just say that he was a lot bigger than this at one point. But he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember anything. 

Angel: Me? 

Buffy shakes her head slightly and sends a sympathetic look. 

Buffy: Listen to me Angel. There is something major brewing here. If you want to make sure Connor is never harmed again, you have to do what They want. 

Angel: I'll do anything. What is it? 

Buffy looks from him to Connor before answering softly. 

Buffy: You have to hate me. 

Angel's eyes widen as he shakes his head furiously. 

Angel: No. You don't know what you're saying. You're just angry. You want to get back at me for not telling you. 

Buffy: Get back at you? For not telling me what? 

Angel glances down at Connor. 

Buffy: Angel I could never do something like this as revenge. It's not Even about us. 

Angel: (Sarcastically)I can't remember the last time it was. 

(He sees the hurt on Buffy's face and feels her pain) Angel: Buffy I didn't mean that. It's just...(she holds up her hand to Stop him) Buffy: Don't please. You're right. That was always our problem. We only wanted to love each other. But They wouldn't let us have that. Instead we had to learn to ignore our own feelings for the good of the world. We knew the part we had to play. And not even our love could interfere. Now look where it's got us. 

Angel: Where are we? Why do you want me to...I can't even say it. 

Buffy: (eyes well with tears involuntarily) Oh Angel, I don't want it. I didn't want any of this. But I've seen the alternative. It can't be. We can't let it happen. 

Angel: What alternative? What did you see? And where is Sajhan? 

Connor: (speaks up quietly from Buffy's side) Is he angry with us? You Said I was going home. 

Angel stops all thought at the sound of Connor's voice. 

Angel: He said...he talks? 

Buffy: (chuckles) Yeah silly. Most boys his age do. 

(bends down) And we Are very close to home Connor. I promise. This nice man isn't angry, he's Very happy to see you. He just wants to play our game with us. 

Angel: Game? 

Buffy: Yeah, you know the dress up game? 

Connor nods bravely. Buffy stands to say something to Angel just as a tremendous force makes its way through the room. 

Connor and Buffy are thrown against the wall of the sewer and Angel falls forward face down. 

He tries to stand but Buffy yanks him up before he can do it himself. 

Angel: What the...? 

Buffy: (Pulling him and yelling at the same time) We have to go now! 

Angel doesn't question her any further. Trusting each other is what they do. What they've always done. 

Connor is still holding Buffy's hand as they run in front of him and it's all he can do not to get caught up in seeing them like that. His son and his Buffy, trusting in one another almost as if it were natural. 

He follows her to the end of the section they met in. 

She stops suddenly and bends to look in Connor's eyes. 

Buffy: Connor, I have to go by myself for a bit. 

Connor begins to look scared and she pulls him closer. 

Buffy: I'll be back I promise. But the game is really important right now and I want you to be in the safest place in the world. Do you know where that is? 

Connor shakes his head slowly trying not to let the tears threatening to spill drop from his eyes. 

Buffy: This is Angel. (She reaches up to take Angel's hand and pull him down) Very soon, you're going to know exactly why you cam here and how much Angel loves you. I know it's scary, but I promise I'll be back soon. But I want you to be safe. And this is why I brought you here. Do you understand? 

Connor nods and looks up at Angel standing over him. 

Angel holds out a hand and Connor looks at Buffy. She nods and slowly the small hand is offered to Angel. He takes his son's hand in his and looks at Buffy. 

Angel: We need to stay together. 

Buffy: They need us to be apart. It has to be this way. Let me finish this alone. You take Connor and keep him with you and safe. I'll come back when it's over. 

Angel: There's so much we have to talk about. So much to Buffy: We will. I swear to you, we will. 

She pauses as if contemplating before determinedly leaning to place a short but meaningful, almost desperate kiss on Angel's lips. He is only just responding when she pulls away and rushes up the manhole and out of sight. 

He stares after her for a second and then looks down to see Connor staring up at him intently. He readies himself for his next move. 

Cut to woman Woman: She faltered a bit, but the path remains. 

Perhaps They will not be disappointed this time. 

Cut to Lot Spike and Groo have arrived at the empty lot that Buffy and Connor had been at earlier. 

Groo: I see nothing. Are you sure she was here. 

Spike: I'm positive. I smell her. 

Groo: oh. 

Spike: She couldn't have been gone long. 

Groo: I think she's coming back. 

Spike: How do you know? 

Groo: Because they are. 

Groo points in the distance and Spike turns to see several new beasts coming towards them. 

Spike: (calmly) Bloody hell.


	16. Chapter 16

**part 16**

Exterior Buffy is running as fast as she can when she almost knocks Fred down cutting through an alley. 

Fred: Oh! (the wind is knocked out of her and she puts a hand up to catch herself before falling. 

Buffy: I...I'm sorry! (She barely offers the apology before starting to take off again) Wes: (Whispers) Buffy? 

Buffy stumbles and stops dead in her tracks. She turns to see Wes looking at her in surprise. Her own shock registers at the sight of his injury. 

Buffy: Wesley? 

Wes nods and Fred speaks up. 

Fred: Buffy? You're Buffy? 

Buffy: (still looking at Wes) Yes. What happened to you? 

Wes: (slowly) No time. 

Fred: We were coming to find you! 

Buffy: (finally looks at Fred) Find me? Why? 

Fred: (looks at Wes and exchanges a look) We know who Sajhan is. 

Buffy: Was. 

Wes: What? 

Buffy: Sajhan's dead. 

Fred: But...that can't be. Wouldn't that mean he would have to be dead here too? 

Buffy's eyes widen as she realizes that they actually know what they're taking about. 

Buffy: Wait. How did you...oh God who did you tell? 

Fred: Nobody! We wanted to find you first. Angel and the others went after you before we knew it for sure. 

And then we found one last passage that we had overlooked. 

Buffy: Passage? You found out who Sajhan was in a book? 

Fred: Actually it was the internet. But... 

Wes: (grabs Buffy's arm and stops the conversation, both women look at him as he slowly squeaks out his question) Sahjhan...dead. Where is Angel? Connor? 

Buffy: They're both fine. I left them together in the tunnels. 

Fred: So he's okay? 

Buffy: Yes. Why do you keep asking me that? 

Fred: (looks at Wes) We must have been wrong. 

Buffy: Listen guys, there's not a lot of time. I'm not supposed to discuss anything that's happened to me...(she stops short in thought) Wes: (frowns) what? What is it? 

Buffy: I'm not supposed to tell Angel the truth. I can't. If I let him know, then all this will be for nothing. I swore. 

Fred: So you mean... 

Buffy: I mean, I never said anything about not telling anyone else. They didn't say I couldn't get help. 

Fred: That's why we came. We want to help. Whatever you need. 

Cut to Empty Lot Groo and Spike are finding themselves more and more cut off from possible escape as the group of various demons and vamps close in on them. 

Groo: There are too many. 

Spike: I'm thinking so myself. 

Groo: I can not be steered off course. I must find the Slayer. It is her who I am supposed to fight beside. 

This is not my destiny. 

Spike: (still watching the group advance as he and Groo step from the pavement onto the grass) If I never hear that bloody word again, it would be too soon. 

Xander: How about hearing run? 

Spike and Groo turn to see Gunn, Xander, Lorne and Cordy flanking them. 

Spike: Run's good. 

Groo: Champion's do not run. 

Cordy: Can't be a champion if you're dead honey. 

Lorne: The lady has a point. 

Groo: Did you find the Slayer? 

Dawn: (from behind the others) No! We keep getting sidetracked saving all of you! 

Groo: I did not ask to be saved! 

Spike: What is it with this one? Didn't they teach you to know when to fall back and regroup where you come from? And if you won't have anyone else saving it, perhaps you could at least save your own ass! 

He doesn't wait for a reply before heading towards Dawn and Willow and following them into the shadows. 

Xander looks around at who's left. 

Xander: I think I'll join my party over there. 

He takes off after the Sunnydale gang. 

Cordy: Let's go Groo. Please. We'll find her and everything else will be fine I promise. 

Gunn: Listen to her. We cant take on these guys without the Slayer or Angel. It's jut not happening. 

Lorne: Speaking of...where is our fearless interim leader? 

Cut to Buffy Fred and Wes have been listening to her tell what she has seen and done. 

Buffy: I can't explain why, but I knew that I could trust Sajhan from the beginning. It was like there was this...well it was like he was him. But I didn't know it until They showed me. 

Fred: So did They tell you how it happened? Why it happened? 

Buffy nods and begins to think back to the horror she had witnessed. She blinks back the tears and tries to speak calmly. 

Buffy: It hasn't happened yet. That's why They did all this. They had to prevent it. But They couldn't have done it without him. 

Fred: Sajhan? 

Buffy: Yes, but he didn't become him until after. He did it trying to fix his mistakes. He gave up his world, his life to allow Them to send him back. 

Wes: When? 

Buffy: I'm not sure. But soon. That's why They brought me here. They knew that I was the only one strong enough. 

Fred: Strong enough? 

Buffy: To take the consequences. 

Wes: Which are? 

Buffy: I can't go into too much detail. I don't know what I'm risking even telling you this much, but trust me when I say, anything that you've seen or even read about would not prepare you for the events that transpire in the future. And they will occur, unless I can stop them. 

Fred: But why Angel? 

Buffy: Because it's who he is. He lived over a hundred years trying to atone. But the evil kept coming after him. I had been there to counteract it. We helped each other without knowing it. Just being alive and doing what we did, even separately was enough to balance the scales. Then something happened. 

Wes: Connor. 

Buffy:(nods) I don't know everything about him and how he came to be. But They told me that one day I would learn things about him that would make it hard to continue down my path. But I swore to stay strong even then. To do what had to be done. 

Fred: What has to be done? 

Buffy: I have to take all the anger and hatred that's threatening to take him over right now. I have to take it before its too late. If I don't, then one day, it will be Connor that feeds off it. He will use every evil thought and feeling that dwells within Angel and use it to become the epitome of the dark side. 

Fred: How can you do that? How can you just take it away? 

Buffy: That's up to me. I can handle that part. But the problem is making it happen before they come again. 

Fred: Who? 

Buffy: It's not just the Powers that Be at work here. 

It's the dark side. They are sending everything they can to stand in my way. I can't let them succeed. 

That's where I could use your help. 

Fred: Anything. Just name it, right Wes? 

Wes nods and looks to Buffy. 

Wes: (slowly) What...if...we... 

Buffy: There's no other option Wes. If we don't do this, Connor will cross over and none of us will survive. That's why Sajhan came to be. He had to be created to travel back and find someone who would be strong enough to stop Connor. Someone who would have no reservations about killing a child. 

Fred: Holtz. 

Buffy: In the future that we're trying to eliminate, Angel had a chance to save us. He had the chance to prevent Connor from doing what he did. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to fight his own son. So he stood by helplessly as Connor killed everyone. He saw all of you die. He held Cordelia as she breathed her last breath. And then he knew where Connor would go next. He knew because when Connor absorbed all Angel's darkest thoughts and cravings, he also learned of his deepest desires and love. Connor hated that he came from a place of love. He hated that it was love that brought Angel his epiphany. 

Fred: He loved Darla? 

Buffy: (flinches at her name) No. I don't think that was it. I think that's what They wouldn't tell me. 

What I'll learn some day. But I know it wasn't his feelings for...her that made Connor. It was something else. And Connor knew it too. Somehow he knew. And he came after the last person alive that could show Angel that kind of love. 

Wes: (whisper) You. 

Buffy: (nods silently) I never even knew what happened. I never saw him or Angel when they came to Sunnydale. Angel finally found the strength he needed. 

He called out to the PTB for help and They gave him the only way out. They would take his soul and his immortality in exchange for the ability to stop Connor. He struggled with the decision, Connor was almost at my door when Angel finally agreed. He vowed to do anything if They would just...(she begins to cry softly) he asked that I be spared. 

Fred: And then what? 

Buffy: (taking a breath) then They took him. 

Wes: They killed him. 

Buffy: (nodding painfully) He cried out and time stood still. Connor and everything around him disappeared. I was there, but I couldn't hear him. He fell...he collapsed on the ground and the immortal soul was gone. He was still for a moment. I watched him lying there almost peacefully on that ground and then I watched Them change him. I watched him become... 

Fred: (sympathetically finishing) Angel became Sajhan. 

Buffy cries even harder at hearing the words aloud and flashes to him in the white dimension. Running himself through just after she learned who he really was. As the vision of him collapsing washes over her, she drops to her knees. Fred and Wes exchange a very worried, private look. 

Cut to Sewer Angel is walking slowly towards an opening with Connor still clutching his hand. They take turns looking at one another still unsure of what to say. 

Cut to Empty lot Just above Angel and Connor, the group runs away from the lot. They're followed closely behind by the various enemies chasing them. Suddenly their aggressors stop on a dime and begin mumbling incoherently amongst themselves. 

Spike: What's this? 

The others turn to see the beasts behaving strangely. 

Groo: What are they saying? 

Willow: I can't tell. 

Cordy: Maybe we should just keep going. 

Xander: What's that? 

Everyone looks to where Xander is pointing. Someone is rising from a manhole carrying something. The group of demons hasn't seen it yet and continue mumbling and looking around at the ground. 

Cordy is the first to recognize him. 

Cordy: Oh God, it's Angel. 

Dawn: Angel! Is Buffy with him? 

Willow: I don't think so Dawnie. 

Lorne: What's that he's carrying? 

Xander: I can't tell from here. 

Cordy: It's Connor. 

Lorne: Huh? That is not a baby Cordelia. 

Cordy: No. (begins to walk towards them) No it's not. 

Groo: Princess? 

About this time, the group of previously confused beasts seems to regain focus. Just as Angel stands and scans the area, he sees Cordy coming toward him and then the things standing in her way. 

Before he can react, the first of them cries out in a primal sound of battle. Angel watches helplessly as they go after Cordy and the rest of the group rushes forward to help. Angel is still standing alone, afraid to let Connor go. Not wanting to take the chance of losing him again. 

Cut to Buffy The battle cries echo through the air and she raises her head as Fred and Wes turn in the direction they came from. 

Fred: What was that? 

Woman: (V.O.) You must finish it! Time is running out. 

All will be lost! 

Without a word to Fred or Wes, Buffy springs to her feet and runs into the fight. Wes and Fred run behind trying to keep up. 

Woman: (V.O.) The end is near.


	17. Chapter 17

**part 17**

Exterior: Night Cordy sees the thing coming at her in her quest to reach Angel and realizes she will never make it. Groo calls her name from behind and she waits for him to rescue her. 

Before Groo has the chance, she hears a strange voice holler out just as the threat is knocked down brutally. A tangle of arms and legs makes it impossible for her to see who protected her from her fate. 

Groo turns to face another after witnessing Cordy escape harm. He spins under an arm lashing out and grabs it from behind. The shoulder dislocates quickly leaving the beast crying out as he falls to the ground in pain. 

Willow and Dawn are surrounded by three and huddle closer to each other. Willow has her arms around Dawn protectively hoping for help. It comes in the form of Spike and Gunn. Spike takes the first easily and drops him onto the ground while Gunn is in a street fight with his opponent. 

Spike is watching Gunn when he's blindsided by a blow to the face. Instinctively Spike reaches to soothe the skin but is interrupted by a kick to the midsection and doubles over. He springs back up in full vamp mode and pounces. 

Gunn has taken a few good hits of his own and staggers backward under the force of the latest. Out of nowhere, the thing standing over him is thrown forward and Gunn catches him as they both fall. The thing doesn't move and Gunn realizes it's not conscious. He looks up confused and sees Lorne standing over them with a big stone in his hands. 

Lorne: See? I come in handy sometimes! 

Gunn smiles and rolls the deadweight off him. Spike has disposed of his latest opponent and already busy with another when Gunn offers a hand. 

Cordelia watches Groo fighting his second creature and struggles with what to do. She glances over at Angel still holding Connor close. Seeing him standing by watching them all fight for their lives is more disconcerting than she's willing to admit. 

The tangle of arms and legs that earlier seems so unrecognizable has separated. The movement as the two opponents stand catch her eye. Cordelia looks to see who had defended her so voraciously only moments before and is stunned by what she sees. 

Xander is staring down the face of evil with a primitive look on his face. He seems to sense her watching and glances over. Their eyes meet for only a split second before he is rushed by the enemy. It doesn't make sense that Cordy would immediately jump to help, but this is what she does. 

Without conscious thought, she rushes to help Xander and is surprised when her kick connects with the forehead of the thing. Its head snaps back and the crack it makes is the sound of an obviously broken neck. Xander stares at the thing as it drops before looking back to Cordy. 

She offers a slight grin and shrug when they make eye contact and he just stares with his mouth dropped open. When he doesn't respond, she begins to get irked. 

Cordy: (hands on hips and cocks her head to one side in the old way) No really Xander, it's not necessary. 

I mean, sure I saved your ass but no need for thanks. 

Xander: (still in shock) Um... 

Cordy: What ever! (she starts to walk away but doesn't feel the ground. She looks down and realizes that she's floating. The reason she connected so well with the beast was because something had lifted her off the ground when she came after him. And now Xander knew her secret...sort of) Oh. 

Xander: (finally regaining his voice) Oh? You can fly now and all you can say is oh? 

Cordy opens her mouth to speak but Xander is tackled by yet another one and she falls to the ground painfully. She raises her head to see Xander running away from the guy after him. 

Spike: (yells between punches) How bout a little help here Angel? 

Gunn, Groo and Xander all try and see why Angel's not helping but can't make out an answer before being distracted again. 

Buffy:(rushing into the fray) How about my help? 

She pulls the one off Spike first and tosses him several yards away. 

Spike: (relieved) I guess you'll have to do. 

The two exchange a private look and turn to stand side by side and begin fighting anew. 

The original group is down to three or four left. 

Gunn, Xander and Groo are taking on two while Spike and Buffy handle the others. 

Dawn, Willow and Lorne are joined on the side of the battle by Wes and Fred. 

Lorne: And where have you two been? This ain't a union you know. No breaks. 

Fred: We found Buffy. 

Dawn: I'll save my thanks for when she's not fighting to the death. 

Fred: Fair enough. Where's Angel? 

Willow: He's over there with... 

Wes: Connor. 

Lorne: You're talking! Hey, way to go with the quick recovery. 

Wes: Thanks. Still slow. 

Fred: Don't worry Wes. We can all understand you. So what's first? 

Willow: First? I'm thinking maybe, getting rid of the creepies? 

She points to the fighting and the others look on in silent agreement. 

Cordelia sees that the immanent danger has lessened with Buffy's arrival and manages to make her way over to Angel. 

Angel: Cordelia. 

He seems unsure of what else to say and looks down at Connor who now stands at his side clutching onto his leg. 

Cordelia: (bends down to hug him) Oh Connor, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much. We've all missed you. 

Connor: (looks up uncomfortably at Angel) Who is she? 

Cordy pulls back trying to hide the hurt. 

Cordy: He doesn't remember? 

Angel: He didn't know me either. He only knew Buffy. 

Cordy: Buffy? 

Angel: Yes. She brought him here. They did something to him. Changed him somehow. I didn't have time to hear the whole story. 

Cordy: (sees him watching the others fight the last of the beasts) Why aren't you helping? 

Angel: I can't leave him. I can't risk losing him again. 

Cordy: (puts her hand on his arm) I'm here now. I can watch him. 

Angel: Looked like you were doing pretty good on your own. 

Cordy: Huh? Oh. You saw my nifty trick I guess. 

Unfortunately so did Xander. 

Angel: Yeah, he was pretty thrown by it. But what about the knight in shining? He practically ran Groo down trying to save you. 

Cordy: You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking I don't like you being all observant-I and stuff. If you were fighting to the death like you usually do, I wouldn't have to deal with the innuendo. 

Angel: (innocently) Innuendo? Me? 

He's cut short when he hears Connor begin to whimper beside him. 

Angel: (leaning down) What is it? What's wrong? 

Connor: She's in trouble. Please. Please help her. 

Cordy and Angel both look to see Buffy taking on the last of the group. The others are struggling to help but some invisible force is keeping them from reaching the two adversaries. 

Buffy takes a right hook that sends her reeling. She lands on all fours and gets a kick to the gut before she can stand. 

Angel: Buffy! 

She hears his cry and looks to see him pushing Connor away towards Cordy so he can help. 

Buffy: No! 

She stops him in his tracks with her tone of voice and he ignores Connor's tiny hands pushing him form behind. 

Buffy does a back somersault away from the thing and lands on her feet. 

Spike is repeatedly thrown to the ground by the force surrounding Buffy and he just keeps trying. 

Dawn and Willow are almost in tears and stand helplessly by. Gunn and Lorne are with Fred and Wes watching in amazement at what's happening. 

Buffy has managed to get in a good hit but is tossed over the things shoulder when she tries for another. 

She lands hard getting the wind knocked out of her. 

Groo has been watching it all and sends one last look to Cordelia before beginning to speak a foreign language. 

Cordy: Oh no. 

Angel: What? What do you see? 

Cordy: Groo. He said it was his destiny. 

Angel notices Groo breathing deeply in between words as if in some sort of meditation. 

Lorne: Hey, didn't we already hear that once before. 

Wes: Yes. 

Groo chants louder and louder oblivious to those around him. 

Gunn: What is he saying again? 

Wes: (Slowly and clearly) Everyone can be saved. 

Xander: (to no one) What is this guy's deal? 

A lightening bolt streaks through the sky followed by another and another. 

Cut to Woman Woman: He claims his path. He will sacrifice as taught. 

Cut to Groo He unsheathes his sword for a final time and raises it above his head. He chants in a loud almost yell now and Cordy doesn't like it. 

She drops Connors hand and begins jogging across the space dividing her and Groo. Within seconds she's running full speed and screaming his name. He opens his eyes at the sound of her voice and hesitates. 

Groo: Princess... 

Just before she reaches him, he drives the sword into the ground. Buffy who has been pulling at the hands around her throat is thrown violently away from that which was almost victorious over her. 

Groo tries to pull the sword free when he sees Buffy's safe, but the beast rushes him. The force that had kept them separated before is gone and it tackles Groo pulling the blade with them as they tumble. The two roll back and forth in a life and death struggle before the sword is driven through flesh. 

Cordy: (still running) NNOOOOO! 

! She races to jump on the back of the demon but arms come out of nowhere and catch her before she can succeed. She screams and fights as the sword runs Groo through and he looks as if his eyes no longer are able to see. They glass over and blood drips from the corner of his mouth. 

Buffy stands and tries to make sense of what's happening. before she can, another lightening bolt appears and this time encompasses Groo and his killer. 

They are picked up and when the lightening finally dissipates, they are both gone. 

Silence overtakes everything and everyone. Nothing is heard for almost a minute until finally the anguished cry of Cordelia begins and grows to deafening levels. 

She is fighting the arms around her at first but her legs soon give out and the two collapse. Xander tries to soothe her as he holds her there. The others can do nothing except watch the scene unfold in front of them. 

Buffy turns to look behind her and her eyes meet Angel's. She sees that Connor is safe and relaxes a bit. 

She looks back to Wes and Fred. Wes gives her a look and shakes his head in silent meaning. She knows it's not over. But how can she keep going? 

Cut to Woman Woman: The bonds between them are stronger than They realized. Perhaps it need not end as foretold. 

Another clap of thunder is heard just before the lightening comes to take the Woman. Her sympathies will not be tolerated by Them...or Their enemies.


	18. Chapter 18

**part 18**

Exterior LA Angel is watching Cordy being consoled by Xander and seems perplexed as to how he should feel. 

Buffy sees Angel's face and gets the feeling that something is going on between he and Cordy that she really doesn't want to know about. 

Spike is very uncomfortable with the change in atmosphere from one of battle and strength to one of anguish and weakness. He steps away from the scene and fades into the shadows. 

Wes is emotional but doesn't say anything. He quietly bends to open the bag that he and Fred has brought with them and begins pulling something out. 

Lorne is almost as upset as Cordelia having sensed what was happening and now seeing and feeling her pain in her cries. He trembles slightly trying to remain stoic. 

Dawn and Willow are unsure of what to say as well, but Dawn begins to walk to where Buffy is standing watching Angel and Connor. 

Just when she's about to reach her, Dawn sees Connor break away from Angel and rush to throw himself around Buffy's waist. She puts her arms around him without hesitation and bends to pick him up. 

Buffy: It's okay now. I'm here. You're safe. 

Dawn: (walking up) Buffy? 

Buffy: (startles) Dawn! I'm so glad you're okay! 

Dawn: I was just thinking the same thing. What's going on Buffy? 

Buffy doesn't answer right away as Connor waits for her to tell him what's next. 

Gunn walks over to Fred and puts his arm around her. 

She nestles her face in his shoulder wanting to block out the sight of her friend in so much pain. 

Angel begins to walk slowly to join the others still watching intently. 

Xander: (stroking Cordy's hair) Sshh. I'm so sorry. 

It's going to be okay. I promise. If there's a way to fix this then Buffy will... 

Cordy snaps her head up revealing her tearstained face to all. She pushes away from Xander harshly and stands up staggering weakly backwards. 

Angel who has reached them rushes to brace her before she falls. She feels his arms around her waist and jumps away from him as well. 

Cordy: Don't touch me! Don't either of you touch me! 

(beginning to yell louder and louder) You don't care about him! You never cared about him. None of you did! 

He loved me and now he's gone! And you're going to try and tell me that (points at Buffy) SHE can bring him back! SHE is the reason he's gone in the first place! 

Angel: Cordelia... 

Cordy: No! Don't say it! Don't you dare say anything to defend her! Groo is dead Angel! He's dead because he had some distorted sense of duty that his dumb master put in his head and now he's dead! 

Buffy: Did you say Master? 

Cordy turns to send Buffy her most hateful look. 

Angel: Buffy I really don't think this is the time. 

Cordy: Yeah Buffy. Maybe you should just shut your mouth and go home. You brought Connor back, you're done. Leave. 

Xander: Come on Cord. I don't think that it's Buffy's f... 

Cordy: Did anyone ask you to think? 

Willow: Cordelia we can't leave like this. 

Cordy: Why not? Is there someone else you'd like to get killed? 

Lorne: Alrighty then! I'm gonna have to intercede here. Cordy, sweetie, I know how you're feeling... 

Cordy: No you don't! None of you do! 

Lorne: (takes her by the shoulders) Actually I think you know I can. Although right now I'm wishing I didn't because it's not a good place we're in is it honey? 

Cordy realizes that Lorne has been reading her and the tears begin anew. She allows him to take her on his arms and they console one another. 

Buffy: (steps over to whisper in Angel's ear) I know its not a good time, but did Cordy say that Groo had a master? 

Angel nods finally breaking his stare at Cordy to look at Buffy. He sees a cut on her forehead and reaches up to touch it. She sucks in a quick breath at the contact not sure if its from the pain or the feel of his skin on hers. 

Angel: You're hurt. I'm so sorry. I wanted to help. 

Buffy: No! You have to listen to me Angel. No matter what, your priority has to be your son. Nothing else matters. If he doesn't have you near him, something horrible will happen. Now please, tell me about Groo. 

Angel: (looks from her to Connor still clutching her tightly) He said he was told a legend by his master during his training. A legend about the Slayer. 

Buffy: Slayer? 

Angel: Yeah, that's how I knew you would be involved in all this. I just wasn't sure how. 

Buffy: Oh God. 

Angel: What? What is it? 

Buffy: (looks at Connor) I'll be right back sweetie. 

Stay with your...Angel. 

She leaves Angel staring after her as she runs to Wes and Fred. 

Buffy: I think there's something we're missing guys. 

Fred: What? 

Gunn: You okay with that cut? Looks pretty deep. 

Buffy: Once you've woken up in your own grave, everything else is pretty insignificant. (looks back at Wes) Did you hear the legend that Groo spoke of? 

Wes nods. 

Buffy: What was it in a nutshell? 

Fred: something about a Slayer coming to Pylea to save their world from demons. 

Gunn: Yeah, the chick came to battle the head honcho and disappeared with him just before she killed him. 

Groo's master told him that one day he would fight side by side with a Slayer. Guess he knew what he was talking about. But I'm not clear on the how. 

Buffy: Well if you think it's not clear now, wait until you find out who the Slayer was. 

Fred: Huh? 

Buffy: I'm the Slayer. 

Gunn: Um, not to lessen the drama you're trying to create here, but we kind of already knew that. What with the battle and Groo's sacrifice just like he said and all. 

Buffy: No, you don't get it. I was the Slayer in the Legend. 

Fred: What? 

Buffy: I was in Pylea, I battled the demons that were keeping the natives prisoner. I fought to the death with the ultimate evil. And just before I killed him, we were taken out of there by the PTB. 

Gunn: How is that possible? Groo said the legend started long before his time. How could it have been you? 

Buffy: (looking at Wes) Sajhan. 

Wes: He took you back. 

Buffy nods. 

Fred: But if you were there, then does that mean you knew Groo's master? 

Buffy: I think so. 

Gunn: Wait up. Slow down for the less informed of us. 

If Sajhan took Buffy to find Connor, why would he have gone back that far in time and gotten Groo involved? 

It doesn't make sense. 

Wes: Actually, I think it might. 

Buffy: Wes... 

Wes: You knew Groo's master back then. You knew him because you fought with him. 

Gunn: Groo did say that his master said he had seen the Slayer once. 

Buffy: He didn't just see me, and I didn't just fight with him. I fought against him. 

Fred: You mean? 

Buffy: The evil that I faced in Pylea that day, it was him. 

Wes: And when they took you both away from that time, they put you back in Groo's time. They sent this evil to train Groo? 

Buffy: He wasn't evil anymore. He had been redeemed. 

His path was changed. But he had one more thing to do before They sent him back. 

Fred: Sent him back where? 

Buffy turns to see Angel and Connor kneeling down speaking quietly. She smiles at the sight of them bonding again. She looks back at Wes finally. 

Wes: He had to tell Groo what would be needed one day. 

This day. He had to protect the Slayer and himself. 

Gunn: I'm lost. The master was evil and Buffy kicked his ass. Then They redeemed him and sent him to train Groo so that one day he could sacrifice himself to save the Slayer. Which he has done. But why? Why all this? 

Buffy: Because if They didn't ensure my survival, Their path might have been altered yet again and without hope for another chance. 

Fred: Because something is still coming. Something is going to happen here, in this time, to test whatever good you did in the past. Something to erase what Sajhan did to save the future. 

Buffy: I think so. I think all this has been leading up to the exact moment when it went horribly wrong the first time. I think They showed me what happened because I would have to recognize the signs. 

Gunn: And what signs are those? 

Wes: Buffy, are you saying that the Master is here? 

Fred/Gunn: What? 

Buffy looks over the scene. Cordy and Lorne stand speaking in hushed tones. Cordy meets her gaze and shows her distrust and anger. Dawn and Willow watch from a few feet away still not sure of what will come next. Xander stands to the side watching Cordy with a strange look on his face. 

Finally she looks at Angel. He senses her and looks up. Their eyes meet and he seems to be trying to read her mind. Connor sees his attention has wavered and looks up at Buffy as well. 

Buffy: They've always knew he would be. The only question is which form will he take? 

Wes finally understands and looks back at Angel and Connor. Under the weight of so many eyes, Connor begins to squirm against his father's arms...


	19. Chapter 19

**part**** 19**

Exterior: LA Wes: It's the prophecy. 

Gunn: What? Wes, I thought we talked about this. The prophecy was wrong. 

Buffy: What prophecy? 

Fred: Wes found a prophecy concerning Connor months ago. He had just translated it when everything went so horribly wrong. 

Buffy: What was the prophecy? 

Gunn: It doesn't matter now. It's over. The prophecy never happened, at least not the way you thought. 

Buffy: What is he talking about Wes? I have to know. 

Tell me what the prophecy was. 

Wes: (unconsciously reaches up to touch the bandages still on his throat from his last attempt at avoiding the prophecy) It said...It was... 

Buffy: Speed would be good here Wes. 

Wes: The father will kill the son. 

Buffy: (pauses to let it sink in) Oh. (glances at Angel trying to calm the squirming boy) He couldn't do it before. In the future, he couldn't do it. 

Wes: It wasn't a prophecy. It wasn't meant to be a warning, it was meant to be a sign. 

Fred: What? 

Buffy: The PTB were sending you a warning of what would need to be done if Their plan didn't succeed. 

Gunn: What plan? 

Buffy: If I hadn't survived in Pylea. If I hadn't been able to bring Connor back, then Angel would have had to kill his son. He would have to kill Connor. 

Fred: But you did succeed! So we're okay now right? 

(looks from Wes to Buffy and back to Wes) Please tell me we're okay now. 

Willow: (walking up with Dawn) Sorry to interrupt, but we're feeling way out of the loop here. What's the major? 

Buffy: Willow, I don't have time to go into it, but I need you to do something for me. 

Willow: Anything, you know that. 

Buffy: (looks around) Where's Spike? 

Angel: (kneeling beside Connor) Hey little man, what's wrong? You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm going to take care of you. I promise. 

Connor: (stills briefly to look at Angel) You made me? 

Angel: (taken aback) Um...well... 

Connor: I know that I'm here and I know you are strong. I'm strong like you too. But I don't understand how you made me. You're different than her. 

Angel sees he's pointing to Buffy. 

Connor: You're different. Does that mean I'm different? 

Angel: (shakes his head quickly) No Connor. You're not like me. You're special. You're my miracle. Did you know that? You're my walking, talking miracle! 

Connor: Show me. 

Angel: What? 

Connor: Show me how you're different. 

Angel: I don't think... 

Connor: (screams) Show Me! 

Angel startles and stands up away from him. Cordy and Lorne have heard along with the others and turn to stare at the outburst. 

Cordy wipes her face and walks over. 

Cordy: Hey buddy. (bends in front of him) Hey there. 

What's all the screaming about? 

Connor: (looks at her intensely) You're different too. 

Why are you both different? I'm not like you! 

Angel and Cordy look at one another before Spike emerges with a smirk on his face. 

Spike: I see you haven't lost your touch chap. Kiddies still not keen on you huh? 

Angel: Shut up Spike. 

Connor: (looking at Spike) You too? I don't want to be with the different ones. I want to stay with her. 

He takes off suddenly running to Buffy. She gathers him in her arms and the larger group of humans faces off against the two vampires and a demon. 

Cordy: I can't believe she poisoned his mind against his own father. 

Spike: Don't get your panties in a bunch, I don't think the Slayer has any control over Angel's seed turning against him and his kind. Although I'm not sure why you are part of the club. (looks at Angel) Did you finally go and sire another one Angelus? 

Cordy: You ass! (She punches him hard in the face and Spike rares back to retaliate) Angel: (Calmly) I'd kill you before the chip ever could. 

Spike: (drops his hand awkwardly) Lookie there, just like old times. 'Cept you've got yourself a new girl. 

I'm disappointed. I thought you'd be good for at least a century or two with the forbidden Slayer love. No worries! She seemed pretty through herself last I checked. 

Angel doesn't take time with a warning this time and his hands enclose Spike's throat without hesitation. 

Spike smirks again as he reaches up to pull Angel's hands away. He tosses them back and away from him. 

Spike: You can't have it both ways I'm afraid. Only one vamp/human affair per city. 

Angel: You don't want to do this right now. 

Spike: Funny, I was thinking there's nothing I'd like better. All the bad guys have been disposed of, why not do some catching up and filling in? 

Xander: I'm thinking not. (looks at Cordy for a second longer than necessary) Angel: Listen to your new friend Spike. 

Xander: Friends such an inappropriate word Angel. Much the way calling you and I friends would be. 

Angel: I just figured with the help you're giving, you two must be pretty chummy. 

Cordy: Xander. 

Xander: Yeah. 

Cordy: I'm...I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to take it out on you. You were trying to help. 

Xander: (surprised by her words and in front of the others) Oh. No problem. I know this hasn't been easy for you. I can't imagine. But thanks. 

An awkward silence follows while the four try and figure what to say or do next. 

Lorne: (speaking loudly from between the groups) Is there a reason that we have to stay out here? I'm just wondering because it seems the safest place might be...well, anywhere but here. 

Xander: Horns guy has a point. Maybe we should go. 

Angel looks to Buffy for her thoughts. 

Wes: (quietly) We have to tell him. 

Buffy: (swings around with Connor)No! 

Gunn: Listen, I know you have a higher purpose in all this than I do, but in case you hadn't noticed, the last time we kept things from each other, Connor got taken and Wes almost got dead. So you can't tell us not to tell Angel everything we know. (pauses) What is it we know again? 

Fred: I'm not real clear on that myself. But I am clear that Gunn is right. No more secrets. We have to tell Angel and the others. 

Buffy sets Connor down and moves a few feet away from him to speak forcefully. 

Buffy: You don't get a choice here folks. You either do this my way, exactly as I say or you all die. I saw it happen once and I didn't go through all this to see it happen again. 

Fred: You saw us die? 

Buffy: Would you like to know how? (when no one speaks she explains harshly) Gunn dies trying to protect you Fred. He steps in between you and a collapsing wall and is crushed to death. But it's all for nothing Gunn, because only seconds later her neck is snapped like a toothpick by one hand of the enemy. And Wes, it's a good thing you can't scream because the sound of pain you would make when your arms are literally pulled form your body and you lie bleeding to death would be too much to take. 

The others have gone quiet with horror listening to Buffy. It's too unfathomable for words. But she's not finished. 

Buffy: And I haven't forgotten your friends. I didn't see what he did to the Green guy, but the pile of mush that was left wasn't easily recognizable. And Cordelia, well... 

Fred: (crying out and covering her ears) Stop it! 

please! 

Buffy watches her being held by Gunn and almost regrets saying what she had. But saying it would never compare to witnessing it as she had. 

Buffy: Does that mean we agree? 

Angel: (from behind) Agree to what? 

Buffy: (startles and turns) Angel! We were just saying we agree with your friend over there that we should get out of the open. Right guys. 

The three nod uncomfortably and Willow and Dawn speak up. 

Willow: Buffy, what did you need me to do? 

Dawn: Spike, where did you go? 

Spike: (walking up next to Angel) Staying out of the line of fire, Little Bit. I'm not one for the emotional stuff. 

Cordy: Are we going? 

Xander and Lorne have joined them as well all waiting for someone to give the final word. 

Buffy looks down at Connor who is back by his father's side, though not voluntarily. 

Buffy: We're going. Angel, can we use your place for a while? 

Angel: My place? Yeah, sure. But what else is going on? 

Buffy: Nothing. We still need to talk remember? 

Angel nods and the two of them each take one of Connor's hands and begin to walk away towards the Hyperion. 

Cordy looks back to the last place she saw Groo and hesitates. A hand drops to her shoulder and Xander leads her away from the empty ground. 

Fred, Wes and Gunn all seem to wish they could say something but are still in shock from Buffy's word. 

They follow the others in silence. 

Lorne: (watching everyone file into the night) Help us. (looks up at the sky) Whoever you are. Whatever you plan, please help us all. 

He reluctantly follows the path mapped out by his friends. 


	20. Chapter 20

**part 20**

Interior: Hyperion The door opens to reveal Buffy, Connor and Angel entering first. Fred, Wes and Gunn follow just behind and are shadowed by Willow, Dawn and Spike. 

Lorne is the last to enter just after Cordy and Xander. He closes the door behind them and surveys the scene. 

Connor: Where are we now? Is this home? 

Buffy: Yes Connor. This is your home. 

Connor: And you live here? 

Buffy and Angel exchange a meaningful glance. 

Buffy: No sweetie. (bends in front of Connor) I'm only meant to bring you here Connor. I will leave soon. I have to get back to my own home. 

Connor: You're leaving me? (looks at Angel) With him? 

Buffy: (nods) Yes. You belong with Angel honey. He will love you and protect you like no one else could. 

Like only a father could. 

Connor: I don't want to be like him. 

Angel flinches under the honesty of Connor's words and wonders how such a small child could know Angel's dark side without ever seeing it. 

Buffy: You are only what you choose to be Connor. 

Always remember that. You're strength comes from Angel and regardless of what else you might feel or sense inside (taps his chest gently) You can make your own destiny. Okay? Do you believe me? 

Connor nods unconvincingly. 

Angel: (bends as well) I will do what ever I can to make sure you stay exactly who you want to be son. I will never let my mistakes haunt you. Okay? 

Connor glances at Buffy before nodding in agreement. 

Cordy: I hate to interrupt this hallmark moment, but Buffy what was it that you had to come back here for? 

Buffy: (standing to face Cordy) I know you're hurting right now, but don't push me. I am not leaving until I know that we're all safe. (enunciates) All of us. 

Xander: And when we will be safe? What else is there? 

You set out to find the kid. Here he is. The PTB sent creepies after us, we battles we won. What is left? 

Buffy looks to Wes and he shakes his head slightly. 

Buffy: I need to talk to Angel for a minute. In private. 

Cordy: (throws her hands up and rolls her eyes)Oh Great! 

Buffy: You know Cordy, I'm really... 

She doesn't finish because Cordy throws a hand up in her face to shut her up. 

Buffy: (looks at Angel) What is her malfunction? Is she always like this? Or is it just my being here that's turning her into Bitch Supreme? 

Angel: Buffy! (looks at Connor to see if he heard the language) Buffy: Sorry. 

Xander: Cordelia? 

He notices she's staring into space. 

Gunn: (stepping forward) I think it's vision time. 

Buffy: Huh? 

Angel: Cordy? What is it? 

Cordy finally refocuses her attention on Buffy. 

Cordy: Nice to see you still think the entire world revolves around you. Talk about malfunction. 

Xander: Okay, that's enough! Geez! What is it with you two? 

Buffy: I'm not the one lashing out. Ask your girl here. 

Angel: Buffy please. (looks at Cordy) What did you see? 

Cordelia: Something's coming. 

Gunn: Specifics would be nice. 

Cordelia: (points to the terrace doors) Through there. 

Everyone in the room turns to look at the closed doors. 

Cordy: (taking charge) Fred, take Connor upstairs. 

Angel, weapons cabinet. Gunn, you too. The rest of you might want to get back unless you're up for a fight. 

Spike: That's the magic word. 

He steps forward as Angel and Gunn retrieve a weapon each from the cabinet. Angel sees him waiting and grabs a small throwing axe to toss his way. 

Spike: How come I get the small one? 

Willow: I'm thinking ungrateful not a good idea right now Spike. 

Dawn: What's happening? How do we know this is for real? 

Lorne: Cause that's what our Cordelia does. She gets the heads up so we can ready for the incoming. 

Courtesy of the PTB. Now what's say I show you ladies a secure hiding place? 

Dawn: I'm not going without Buffy. I'm tired of never knowing what's going on. I can help. 

Buffy: You can help get yourself killed! Dawn, this isn't a democracy. You take Willow and you go with... 

Lorne: It's Lorne. 

Buffy: (recognizing the name) Right. Go with Lorne and Willow. Stay with Fred and Connor. The more people with him, the better. 

Fred takes Connor's hand and allows Lorne to lead the way upstairs. Dawn and Willow hesitate briefly before Buffy sends Willow a look that spurs her into action. 

She takes Dawn's hand and begins to pull her just as something crashes through the doors. 

Dawn screams and runs up the stairs after Lorne, Fred and Connor. 

Buffy sees Spike get the first attack from their latest interruption. Just as she moves to help, something knocks her down and she hears a voice. 

Voice: (VO) It is coming! You must be ready. 

Buffy doesn't bother responding and struggles to stand up. An invisible force holds her down and she's forced to watch. 

Angel rushes to help Spike with Gunn. Xander stays back with Wes observing the maylay. Cordy seems transfixed at the sight of the three men working together so effortlessly. 

When Angel is charged from behind Buffy strains against whatever is keeping her from helping. 

Voice: (VO) You must see the way! Your interference will only delay your path. Look at them! 

Cordy has been watching just as Buffy and when Angel goes down, instinct takes over. 

Cordy: Angel! (She sprints across the distance separating them and pounces) No! 

Xander is in shock at seeing Cordelia so protective and strong for the second time in the same night. It isn't the same girl he once knew. 

Gunn assists Spike in disposing of their aggressor. 

Their is only one left. Cordy is connecting with hit after hit to the beasts face and body. 

Angel stands and sees that it's not for him that she's fighting. She's striking out at the one thing that represents that which took Groo. He watches for another minute as Gunn and Spike fall back to allow her space. 

Buffy suddenly is able to stand and rises slowly watching her former lover attempt to calm Cordelia. 

Angel: (reaches out to stop Cordy form delivering another blow) Cordy. He's done. 

Cordy wrenches free of his grasp and looks down at the bleeding unconscious thing at her feet. She hesitates for a second before kicking forward with all her strength. 

The thing flies almost ten feet across the floor as Cordelia begins to cry again. Angel touches her shoulder and she spins to bury her face in his chest. 

Xander: Why do I not like this visual? 

Wes: A lot has changed. 

Xander: Not helping Wesley. 

Buffy: She's just upset. 

Spike: It takes more than just wanting to comfort to hold someone like that Love. 

Gunn: Maybe we should give them some space. 

Xander: Maybe we should not. 

Wes: Not the time. 

Buffy: Stop it! 

She speaks louder than intended and Angel and Cordy hear her. They break apart to look at her. 

Angel: Buffy? 

Buffy: I need to speak to Cordelia...alone. 

Cordy: (wiping her eyes) What? 

Angel: Buffy I can explain. 

Buffy: No. (the two stare at one another as only they could before Buffy continues speaking to Cordelia) A minute please? 

Spike: Is this really necessary? 

Xander: I hate to admit it but Spike's got a point Buff. 

Cordy: It doesn't matter who has what point. I have nothing to say to you Buffy. 

Buffy: Good. That will make it easier for you to listen. 

With that she steps over and takes Cordy by the arm. 

Cordy: Ouch! What is your deal? You can't just... 

Buffy: (ignores Cordy and looks to Wes) Your office? 

Wes nods and the two women exit the room leaving the group of men staring after them uncomfortably. 

Cut to upstairs Willow: (looking at Connor) I can't believe he's really Angel's son. All this time, all this pain to give Buffy a normal life. And now he proves that he could have been with her all along. This could have been their son. 

Dawn: Ewww. 

Fred: I don't think that would be a good thing. Not now. 

Willow: Why? What does that mean? 

Lorne: Nothing! (speaks up hurriedly) It just means that so much has happened to both of them. Connor might never have happened if Angel hadn't come to LA. 

Who's to say that if he had stayed with Buffy that he would have ever earned this miracle. 

Dawn: That's what you believe? That Angel earned a child? What about where he came from? Aren't you worried that he might have inherited his daddy's...appetite? 

Connor seems to understand what Dawn is implying and begins to whimper against Fred's leg. 

Fred: Connor? 

Willow: How could he...? 

Lorne: Something tells me that our young friend here knows a lot more than even he realizes. He can feel it. 

Fred: Like the same way Angel felt his heartbeat before he was born? 

Lorne: Perhaps. 

Willow: So he has vamp senses? 

Connor: I'm not like him! 

Dawn: Well at least the kid knows what he's got to be afraid of. 

Willow: Dawn! 

Fred: Angel's not evil! You all should know that better than anyone. He will do everything he can to teach Connor right from wrong. 

Willow: We know that Fred. Dawn didn't mean anything. 

Lorne: Listen, I think the action is over downstairs. 

Let's say we head back down and finish what we started. 

Fred: Okay. (looks down to find that Connor is missing) Where's Connor? 

Lorne: What? He was just there. 

Willow and Dawn look around the room and see no sign of the boy. 

Willow: This can't be good. 

Cut to Lobby Angel: What just happened? 

Spike: I'd say you're doing everything you can to start a catfight over you. 

Angel: Are you serious? 

Xander: What is going on between the two of you Angel? 

Angel: Who? 

Xander: Don't give me your innocent undead act buddy! 

You were so going beyond friendship with your grip on Cordelia! 

Angel: I don't think it's any of your business regardless! 

Xander: And I suppose you think Cordelia's your business now? What? You got tired of the Slayer/Vamp ride, so you bailed and found yourself a new plaything? Over my dead... 

Angel: (rushes to grab him by the collar) Do you really want to threaten me with your dead body? Keep your nose out of my life. 

Spike: (chuckling) Now why can't you be so obvious when Buffy's in the room? I'm sure she'd love to see you defending your affair. 

Angel: (releases Xander and spins to face Spike) There is no affair. You are still the raving idiot you always were I see. 

Wes: Guys please... 

Spike: It's not me you have to convince mate. I think there are two ladies in the other room who might be much more interested in your explanation. 

Angel: I'm warning you Spike. Stay out of it. 

Wes: Really gentleman, I think... 

He's cut off by the sound of hollering from upstairs. 

Angel hears it as well and races to check on Connor. 

Cut to Wes Office Buffy and Cordelia are studying one another in silence. 

Cordy: So are you going to talk or what? 

Buffy: Yeah. Are you okay? 

Cordy: And now you're concerned about my emotional well being? 

Buffy: What is going on? I know we weren't ever best friends, but we had made progress before you left Sunnydale. 

Cordy: I'm sorry if my attitude isn't to your liking. 

In the last few weeks, I've been reunited with who I thought was my soul mate, left town on vacation only to have a vision of my best friend's world collapsing around him. I get back here to find out that once again Buffy is involved in everything and everyone automatically bows to your infinite wisdom and power. 

Including Groo echo is now dead out of some twisted sense of duty to a person he never met. He didn't think twice about leaving me to save you. Just like Angel wouldn't either. 

Buffy: You think Angel would abandon you for me? 

Cordy: Wouldn't he? 

They pause to let her question sink in. 

Buffy: It doesn't matter what either of us thinks or believes. I need your help. 

Cordy: Please tell me you're kidding. 

Buffy: Cordelia, have I ever kidded with you? 

Cordy: Good point. So what's the big? And how can lowly old me be of any help to the Slayer? 

Buffy: You can help me bring forth Angelus. 

Cordy's jaw drops as soon as the words escape and her eyes narrow at the thought of what Buffy has up her sleeve.


	21. Chapter 21

Cordy: I'm sorry if my attitude isn't to your liking. 

In the last few weeks, I've been reunited with who I thought was my soul mate, left town on vacation only to have a vision of my best friend's world collapsing around him. I get back here to find out that once again Buffy is involved in everything and everyone automatically bows to your infinite wisdom and power. 

Including Groo echo is now dead out of some twisted sense of duty to a person he never met. He didn't think twice about leaving me to save you. Just like Angel wouldn't either. 

Buffy: You think Angel would abandon you for me? 

Cordy: Wouldn't he? 

They pause to let her question sink in. 

Buffy: It doesn't matter what either of us thinks or believes. I need your help. 

Cordy: Please tell me you're kidding. 

Buffy: Cordelia, have I ever kidded with you? 

Cordy: Good point. So what's the big? And how can lowly old me be of any help to the Slayer? 

Buffy: You can help me bring forth Angelus. 

Cordy's jaw drops as soon as the words escape and her eyes narrow at the thought of what Buffy has up her sleeve.

**part 21**

Interior: Connor's room Angel rushes in to find Fred frantically looking around the room. 

Angel: Fred? Where's Connor? 

Fred: (jumps at the sound of his voice) Angel! Hi! 

He's um...well Connor... 

Angel: Fred, don't. Where is Connor? And everyone else? 

Lorne: (entering from hall) Hey there big guy! We have a slight problem. Nothing to be too concerned about. 

Angel: Have you learned nothing in your time here? 

Lorne: Point taken. But really, it seems your boy is playing a game with his Auntie Fred and Uncle Lorne. 

(looks around and calls out playfully) Aren't you you little rascal? (smiles and shakes his head looking back at Angel) Kids. 

Angel: What are you talking about? What game is Connor playing? 

Fred: (blurts) Hide and Seek! He wanted to play hide and seek but we didn't know he was starting so soon. 

He kind of...took off. 

Angel: Took off...(eyes get big as he realizes what they're saying and yells louder than intended) CONNOR IS MISSING! 

The two begin to cower in fear at the tone and volume of Angel's voice. 

Cut to Lobby Gunn and Wes hear the accusation and look at each other before heading upstairs. 

Xander: Did I hear what I thought I heard? 

Gunn: Yep. 

Xander: He can't be missing. The kid just got back. 

Geez, you people have him for five minutes and lose him. Buffy is not going to be happy. 

Spike: Wait till the Slayer hears that she traveled through several dimensions and times only to have Soulboy's squad turn him loose again. 

Gunn: Do you know how to do anything other than whip out smart ass comments? 

Wes: No. Spike's only weapon now is his witty repartee. 

Spike: I'll show you weapon Chap. (steps forward menacingly) Xander: Spike, when are you going to learn? The stalking isn't too scary to those of us who know your handicap. 

Gunn: Why don't you two just come up and help us? 

Spike: Help Angel? I think I've had my fill for one lifetime. 

Xander: (rolls his eyes) Atta boy Spike. Give Buffy one more reason to see you as the selfish demon you are. Wait up guys. I'll help find him. He can't have gone far. 

The three climb the stairs and disappear as Spike looks at the still closed office door. 

Spike: Maybe I should tell her. (thinks for a second and then smirks) Naah. 

Cut to Office Cordy and Buffy are oblivious to what's happening outside this room. No one has spoken for almost a full minute. 

Cordy: (finally speaks very slowly) You have obviously lost your mind. 

Buffy: I may have. But it doesn't change what needs to be done. 

Cordy: And you think Angelus needs to be brought forth? 

Buffy nods. 

Cordy: Okay, setting aside the obvious ramifications of what you're suggesting, how could I ever help you? 

Buffy raises an eyebrow and Cordy almost cries out before she covers her mouth. 

Cordy: (through her fingers) You want me to help you do the nasty with Angel! You really are insane! 

Buffy: (rolls her eyes and speaks in an exasperated tone) You got me Cordelia! I did all this, came all this way, through all this crap just to get off! Yep, you've got my number. 

When Cordy doesn't respond but just drops her hand to stare at Buffy she continues. 

Buffy: Cordelia, I'm not having sex with Angel. 

She sees the obvious relief on Cordy's face and makes mental note. 

Cordy: Well...that's good. I mean, thinking of something like that at a time like this, that's just eeww. 

Buffy: Yes, I could never do such an eeww thing. But we are going to bring Angelus Cordelia. It's the only way to save Angel, Connor and the rest of you. 

Cordy: What are you saying? You think having Angelus here would protect us? Do you even remember his last visit with us? Not too much for the protecting if I recall. 

Buffy: I don't have time to explain everything now. 

But Wes and Fred know why. And they know I'm the only one who knows how to prevent disaster. 

Cordy: They know you plan on making Angel lose his soul? And they think it's okay? 

Buffy: Not exactly. But... 

Cordy: No! You can't do this! Not only do I think it's impossible for you to even acheive it, you should be exiled for even suggesting it! 

Buffy: (steps forward to face her down) Listen to me Cordelia Chase. We have no time to argue. I will do this with or without you. But seeing you earlier, it gave me an idea. Now we can do it the hard way without any guarantees or we can do it my way and have a fighting chance. 

Cordy: And what about the guarantee? 

Buffy: With Angelus, there's no guarantee. But believe me when I say, the alternative is much worse. 

Cordy: Worse than Angelus? Not seeing how that's possible. 

There a knock on the door just before Spike opens it and leans inside. 

Spike: Just thought you'd like to know that there's a full on search upstairs for a missing boy. 

Buffy: Connor? 

Spike nods. 

Cordy: Oh God. 

Buffy: Okay, Cordy come with me. I'll finish getting you up to speed on the way. 

They run out and up the stairs. Spike watches them and doesn't move. 

Cut to Connor's room Gunn, Wesley and Xander have joined the others. 

Xander: Where's Will and Dawn? 

Fred: They went to look on the other floors. 

Xander: How big is this place? 

Lorne: Big enough to keep us busy for a very long time. 

Angel: Well we're finding him. Do you hear me? Fred, you, Gunn and Wes take the east side first five floors. Did Willow say where they were going? 

Lorne: I think they took off upstairs. I'll go and find them. 

Angel: Good. When you do, you take the west first five. 

Lorne: Aye Aye. 

He leaves the room after the first group exits. 

Buffy and Cordy pass them in the hall and find Angel and Xander staring awkwardly at one another. 

Buffy: Angel, what happened? 

Angel: I have no idea. Connor is playing hide and seek according to Fred and Lorne. Everyone else is already looking for him. 

Buffy: Don't worry Angel. This might be my fault. I made our adventure earlier into a game. He's probably just waiting for someone to find him. 

Xander: I can go. Why don't Cordy and I go together, she knows her way around better than me? 

Buffy: No! (Xander looks at her puzzled) I think you and I should go Xander. Cordy and Angel can do their own search. It will be easier if Connor doesn't see Angel and I together anymore than necessary. 

Angel is completely at a loss as to Buffy's words. He doesn't understand why she won't be alone with him and wonders if it has something to do with her talk with Cordy. He gets more confused when he notices the women exchange a look and an almost imperceptible nod. 

Cordy: Yeah. Connor needs to get used to you being gone Buffy. He's too attached to you after the trip. 

Xander: Huh? What are you talking about? And how are Buffy and I supposed to find Connor in this place? 

Angel: Cordy and I will take the upper floors. Buffy, you and Xander can cover the familiar territory. Check the Lobby, offices and basement. Connor could get easily lost here. 

Buffy: Right. Come on Xander, we'll grab Spike and make him help. 

Buffy pauses to look deep into Angel's eyes. It seems she's searching for something or at least trying to communicate something that she won't allow herself to say. Angel frowns and starts to open his mouth to ask why she's behaving so strangely. 

She sees it coming and touches his arm. 

Buffy: We'll find him and everything will be okay. 

You'll see. 

Angel reaches to cover her hand with his and squeeze before she pulls away and pushes Xander out the door. 

Cordy takes a deep breath as Angel leads the way on their search. 

Cut to Lobby Spike stands when he sees Xander and Buffy heading his way. 

Xander: Good to see you're not tiring yourself with the effort Spike. 

Spike: I told you I've done my part in Angel's name. 

My work is done. I'm just waiting for the rest of you to realize the same. 

Buffy: I'm afraid its not that simple. Things are about to get real interesting Spike and I need you to play a part. 

Spike: Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this plan? 

Xander: There's a plan? When did we get a plan? And why do I not know the plan before Spike? 

Buffy: Listen, you two start looking. I have to take care of something and then I'll fill you both in. But Connor has to be found first. I can't do anything until I know he's safe. Go! 

She waits for them to head down to the basement and runs back upstairs to find Willow. 

Cut to Angel and Cordy walking down a hallway opening each door one by one to look inside for Connor. 

Angel: I can't believe we're wasting time with a silly game. 

Cordy: Well, Connor's not a baby anymore Angel. I'm still not clear how, but this is what kids do. They play stupid games and constantly search for new ways to get attention. He's just being a normal boy. 

Angel: And here I thought I would always welcome those words. But I didn't know it meant he would scare the hell out of me on a daily basis by pulling a disappearing act. 

Cordy: (smiling)You're so cute. 

Angel stops and looks at Cordy. 

Angel: What did you say? 

Cordy: What? (faces him and puts her hands on her hips) Oh like you didn't know. 

Angel: (seems unsure of how to respond) Cordelia I... 

Cordy: Why are you always so serious? (playfully punches him in the arm) Come on Broody guy! Look around you. 

Angel: What? 

Cordy: Angel, just hours ago you thought your world had ended. Your son was gone, you had been betrayed by your best friend, I was off with Groo and you thought your only shot was with Buffy Summers! Now look at us. 

Connor's home, with us, Wes is working to redeem himself, Buffy and her friends will be leaving soon and things will finally be back to normal. 

Angel: But Groo... 

Cordy: (falters slightly) Yeah Groo is gone. And I'll miss him believe me. We had some good times. (shrugs and turns to look in another door) But it wasn't the same as being here...with you. 

Angel: (growing more uncomfortable) I don't think you're thinking clearly Cordy. You're still grieving. 

Cordy: (stops and turns to step to mere inches away from his face) It's okay to be happy Angel. You have everything you've ever wanted within your grasp. Well, almost everything. 

Angel watches in disbelief as she waits for her meaning to sink in. 

Cut to Hall Buffy walks up behind Willow and Dawn calling out Connor's name while looking in the different rooms. 

Lorne is with them now. 

Buffy: Willow! 

Willow: (Startles) Geez! Are you trying to kill me? 

Buffy: Sorry. I need to talk to you. 

Dawn: We're kind of busy here Buffy. Looking for Angel's son you know? 

Buffy: Yeah, I know. You and Lorne go ahead and we'll catch up. 

Dawn: You want me to go with him? (points to Lorne) By myself? 

Lorne: What is it going to take to make you get used to me? 

Dawn: I don't know. Maybe less horns and green? 

Lorne: You have your big sis' sense of humor I see. 

Well, your barbs don't even come close to what I've already heard, so get over yourself. 

Dawn: I didn't mean anything bad. 

Lorne: Of course not. (pulls her by the arm) Lets go, you can make it up to me later. 

Willow: (smiling as they go) There's just something I like about that guy. 

Buffy: (impatiently) Yeah he's a keeper. Now I need your help. 

Willow: You said that once before and I never heard anything else. Are you ready to explain now? 

Buffy: I sure am. I just hope you're ready to listen. 

Buffy begins quickly telling Willow what must be done. 

After several moments of arguing, Willow reluctantly agrees just as someone hollers from downstairs. 

Cut to Lobby Spike: (standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up) WE FOUND THE BOY! 

Xander: (Sees Spike is about to repeat himself) I think they heard you Spike. 

Spike: (shuts his mouth and turns to see Xander on all fours peeking out from under the counter) I bet you're tired of hearing that noise huh? (Connor nods) Join the club. I've had to listen to it for three years now. 

Spike: Ha-Ha. You're such a funny man. 

Xander: (ignores him) So you're quite the hider aren't you? 

Connor smiles and nods again. 

Spike: He's quite the pain in the... 

Wes: (walking up behind him) Spike. 

Spike: (turns to see Wesley, Gunn, and Fred coming in the lobby) The boy had you all searching this pathetic excuse for a building like ninnies. I'd say that doesn't exactly make him Johnny Goodtime. 

Gunn: I never thought I'd meet a vamp stranger than Angel. 

Spike: You'd do well to forget meeting me, strange or not. 

Gunn: Not gonna be a problem. 

Wes: Connor? 

Xander: (leans out) He's back here Wesley. Still not out of hide mode I'm afraid. 

Fred rushes to take over and Xander gets up. 

Xander: So where's everybody else? 

The group looks at one another and back up the stairs to see them still empty. 

Cut to Angel and Cordy Cordy: See? Life is good. Connor's safe and sound, just like before. No worse for wear. 

Angel: I...I'll just go check on him. 

Cordy: (grabs his arm as he tries to walk away) Wait a minute! I'm not letting you get away that easy. 

Angel: (flabbergasted) What? Cordelia... 

Cordy: (brings finger to lips) Sshh. Close your eyes. 

I have one more surprise for you. 

Angel doesn't close them right away and Cordelia takes the hand from her mouth to brush over his eyes drawing them closed. 

Cut to Willow and Buffy Willow: Are you sure? 

Buffy: Stop stalling. This is the only way. What about you? Are you sure you can pull it off? 

Willow: How's 80 percent sure? Is that gonna work for you? 

Buffy: I guess it will have to. Let's do it. 

Willow nods quickly and closes her eyes. 

Buffy listens and watches closely looking around to make sure no one will see. 

Cut to Angel and Cordy Angel: (with her fingers against his lips and his eyes still closed) I don't...think... 

Cordy: (looks around briefly and steps on her tiptoes) Didn't I say ssshhh? (She leans closer until her hand moves just as her lips find his) Cut to Lobby The group is still waiting for the others when a wave of energy sweeps down the stairs and knocks them all backwards. 

(VO): It has begun.


	22. Chapter 22

**part**** 22**

Interior: Hyperion Hall Willow and Buffy push themselves up off the floor and look around in wonder. 

Buffy: Did it work? 

Willow: I'm not sure. I mean, yes. I mean something worked. Something definitely happened. I'm just not clear on what. 

Buffy: (eyes widen) I have to find Spike! 

She takes off leaving Willow staring after her. 

Willow: Spike? 

Cut to Lobby Everyone is back on their feet and waiting for an explanation for the recent turn of events. 

Gunn: That was different. 

Xander: You think? 

Spike: I don't like the feel of that. 

Wes: Feel of what? 

Spike: That's the mojo. Someone's creating some serious mojo. 

Xander: Mojo like witchcraft? 

Gunn: We have a witch here now? 

Wes: (to himself) Willow. 

Xander: (hearing Wes) No! Willow doesn't practice any more. There's no way that she... 

Spike: I meant mojo as in supernatural wacky people. 

Not necessarily magic or maybe it is. 

Gunn: Could you maybe be a little less vague? 

Spike: Could you maybe be a little less naive? 

Gunn: Hey... 

Fred: (from counter) Guys! Look. 

She points to Buffy running full speed down the stairs. 

Buffy: Where's Connor? 

Fred: (pointing to her feet) Down here. 

Buffy: Good, keep him with you until I get back. 

Spike, come with me. 

She doesn't wait for an answer before grabbing him by the arm and nearly yanking it off in her haste to get him into Wes office and close the door. 

The rest of the group watches each other for a reaction. Finally everyone seems to look at Xander for an answer. 

Xander: (Defensively) What? 

Cut to Other hallway Cordy and Angel haven't budged from their previous position. What ever happened in the hotel doesn't appear to have affected them. 

They're kissing passionately now both returning the affection and intensity. Suddenly Angel breaks away breathing hard. 

He hides his face for a couple of minutes almost as if in pain. Finally his hand drops and his breathing slows. 

Cordy: (watching him closely) Um...Angel? 

Angel: (returns her gaze for several seconds and then starts to smile) My my Cordelia! I never would have thought you had it in you. 

Cordy: (rubs her bruised lips uncomfortably) Yeah, I guess I surprised myself too. (frowns) Wait...what didn't I have in me? 

Angel: (vamps out) What it takes to make me happy. 

Cordelia doesn't seem to understand at first but then she begins to realize what's happened. She takes a shaky step backwards away from him and shakes her head slightly in disbelief. 

Cordy: No... 

Angel laughs and grabs her just as she starts to turn and run. He twists her around so her backs against his chest and encloses her throat with one hand cutting off her airway. She struggles against him but it only amuses him more. 

Angel: Come on Cordy! Don't play coy now. You wanted me, well you got me. What? Am I too much for you to handle? Don't worry. (bends to rub his cheek against hers as she stills in his arms, terrified) I'll be gentle. 

Cordy: (trying to sound calm) Let me go. 

Angel: What's the magic word? 

Cordy: (tears well in her eyes-her voice shakes) Ple-ase Ang-el. 

Angel: (Looks around and notices the empty room next to him) Now how can I take you seriously when you won't even call me by my name? 

Cordy: (her breath catches as he spins her painfully to face him) I...(hiccup) did. 

Angel: (pushes her into the room) I'm afraid we can't play anymore until you stop lying. No worries. I have plenty to keep me occupied in the mean time. I'll just save you for last. After all, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. 

Cordy: What are you going to do? 

Angel: (puts a finger to his lips) Sshh. You'll ruin the surprise. Just practice my name. I know you can say it. You might just be graded on it later. 

He offers one last evil smirk before closing Cordy in and barring her from finding any means of escape. 

Cordy finally breaks down and cries as she falls to the ground. 

Cut to Wes office Spike: What in the hell is your problem woman? 

Buffy: We don't have a lot of time. Did you guys feel anything down here? 

Spike: Yeah we felt it. We felt it knock us to our asses. 

Buffy: That's good. Then we know it wasn't just us. 

Spike: Wasn't just who? What are you babbling about? 

Buffy: I need your help Spike. You're the only one that can help control him. 

Spike: Who? 

Buffy: Angelus? 

Spike: (raises an eyebrow) Excuse me? 

Buffy: I think Angelus is back and we don't have a lot of time. Now shut up and listen. You have to do exactly what I say. 

Spike doesn't seem convinced that Buffy is all together sane, but after hearing only the first part of her explanation he bends closer to get the details. 

Cut to Lobby Willow walks downstairs and seems a bit weak. 

Xander: Will? What's wrong? 

He walks to catch her just as she trips over the last step. 

Willow: Oh! (straightens form Xander's arms) Xander. 

Xander: Yeah, Xander. Now what's going on? Why are you all fainty? 

Willow: Something weird happened up there. 

Gunn: It happened down here too. Although, you seem to have gotten the worst end of it. 

Wes: Magic? 

Willow: (avoiding) Where's Buffy? 

Fred: She went in the office with Spike. Seemed pretty important. 

Willow: Oh. What about Dawn? 

Xander: I thought she was with you. 

Willow: She was, but Buffy showed up and her and Lorne went ahead without us. 

Wes: So Dawn and Lorne are unaccounted for? 

Gunn: So are Angel and Cordy last I checked. 

Willow: Maybe we should get... 

Before she can finish, the door swings open and Buffy and Spike come out. 

Buffy: Willow! Any sign? 

Willow: Not yet. 

Xander: Sign of what? 

Buffy: (walking behind counter) Hey there buddy. Didja miss me? 

Connor: I didn't know if you were coming back. 

Buffy: I told you I would didn't I? I always keep my promises. 

Connor: What was that strange feeling I had? 

Buffy: (glances at Willow) What kind of feeling? 

Connor: I felt mad and hurt and sad all at the same time. Now I just don't feel anything. 

Buffy: You know what? It's okay. I think I know what you mean and we all feel that way sometimes. But you have to remember what I told you okay? No matter how confusing those feelings get, you have to remember what's important. 

Connor: Important? 

Buffy: That's right. You can be whoever and whatever you choose to be. So it's very important that you choose well. And I'm going to help you do that okay? 

Connor: Does that mean you're staying? 

Buffy: For a while. 

A loud noise is heard coming from upstairs and everyone looks up. 

Gunn: That didn't sound good. 

Wes: Where are the others? 

Buffy: (standing) Others? You mean Cordelia? 

Xander: And Angel and Dawn and their green friend. 

Fred: His name is Lorne. 

Xander: Yeah. Him. 

Buffy: Dawn and Lorne never came back? When you called that you found Connor, they never came down? 

Willow: (sensing Buffy's panic) Not yet Buffy. 

At that moment another loud noise comes from upstairs followed by a scream. Dawn's scream. 

Buffy and the others startle and she's about to charge when footsteps can be heard on the landing. 

Dawn comes racing downstairs and trips as Willow did. 

But no one is there to catch her and she lands in a heap. Buffy races to help her up. 

Buffy: Dawn? What is it? You're shaking? Are you okay? 

Dawn: (eyes wide-breathing heavily and obviously frightened) Buffy...it's...Lorne...he took him. 

Xander: Lorne took who? 

Dawn: (shakes her head and licks her lips against her dry mouth) No! It was Angel! 

Wes: Angel took Lorne? 

Gunn: No Lorne took Angel? 

Dawn: (wrenches free from Buffy's hands and faces them all down before yelling) He's killing him! 

Everyone just stares in confusion. 

Dawn: (looks at Buffy) Angel's killing Lorne! 

Cut to room Cordy has stopped crying and stands. She is about to try the door when she has a vision. 

Flash: Buffy bleeding just like in her other vision. 

Flash: Enemy advancing-Buffy defenseless Flash: Face of enemy- Angelus in vamp face and then something new Cordy cries out at the image and frantically pulls on the doorknob trying to warn the others. 

Cordy: BUFFY! WESLEY! GUNN! ANYONE! 

Cut to Hallway Angel is dragging Lorne forward by the arm Lorne: Big Guy! What is it? What's happened? You're hurting your buddy here. 

He doesn't get what is happening and Angelus smiles. 

Angelus: I can't believe the lowlifes that soul gets me involved with. 

Lorne: Soul? What are you talking about? Whose Soul? 

Suddenly, it all becomes clear and Lorne manages to stop and make Angelus look into his eyes. 

Lorne: Angel? 

Angelus: (smiles) Wrong answer. But I have something that might help you remember. 

He pushes him against a wall and lifts him off his feet. 

Angelus: The name...is...Angelus. 

He is leaning in for the kill with fangs bared and Lorne struggles uselessly knowing he will be drained by his friend. 

Buffy: (standing in hallway with hands on hips) And here I never thought I'd hear that name again. 

Angelus stops and drops Lorne who collapses in a pile at his feet. Angelus steps away and turns to face her down. 

They look at one another as if no time has passed since they last met. 

Angelus: (smirks) Now this is going to be fun...


	23. CHapter 23

**part23**

Interior: Hallway Angelus and Buffy are still facing off as Lorne scoots himself backwards and away from Angelus. Just as he's out of reach he's spotted. 

Angel: (glancing at him) Do you really think you could get away that easily? 

Lorne: (nervously) Apparently just wishful thinking. 

Buffy: I'm really disappointed. The old Angelus would have already gone on to the bigger fish. 

Angelus: (looks back at her) Let me guess. You're the bigger fish? 

Buffy: (not breaking eye contact with Angelus) Lorne, go downstairs. 

Angelus: I don't think you get to make that call. 

Buffy: I don't think I've ever listened to your opinion. 

Angelus: (smirks and takes a step closer to her as Lorne escapes down the hall) I can't believe you're still so gullible. Did you learn nothing last time? 

Buffy: (raises chin defiantly) I sent your ass back to hell didn't I? 

Angelus: No sweetheart. See, that's the beauty. (stops only a foot or so in front of her and looks at her with fake sympathy) You sent your pansy-ass boyfriend back to hell. Your witch bitch made sure I didn't suffer at all. 

He smiles when Buffy is obviously rattled by the memory. But she quickly recovers and hides her emotion. 

Buffy: Where is Cordelia? 

Angelus: Oh yeah! (leans back on his heels and taps his chin with a fingertip) I gotta say, I was surprised by that one. 

Buffy: How so? 

Angelus: Come on Buff! (drops his hand and looks her squarely in the eye) It's gotta sting a bit that she did with one kiss what it took you...well a lot more than a kiss to accomplish. Guess you weren't the end all be all that you and the soulboy liked to imagine huh? 

Buffy can't keep the tears from welling in her eyes and struggles to stay focused amidst the pain that his words inflict. 

Cut to Lobby Xander: I can't believe this. 

Dawn: Well it's true. It's the only explanation for what I saw. 

Willow: We have to find Cordy. 

Xander: I knew I should have been with her. I told Buffy, but she insisted. 

Dawn: So you're saying you'd rather Buffy have been there? 

Xander: I didn't mean... 

Spike: We all know what you mean. You see your long lost puppy love in the flesh and all the sudden you're hero guy. 

Xander: (snaps) Do you even think about what you're saying before you open your mouth. 

Spike: The only reason people have to think is when they need to lie. Honesty always worked for me. 

Gunn: A vamp that likes to psychoanalyze? Now I've seen everything. 

Fred: I think we better be concerned with the vamp that just turned against us. What if Buffy can't beat him? 

Willow: She did it once before, she can do it again. 

Connor: (pulling on Fred's skirt) Who has turned against us? Is it the different one? The one who made me? 

Fred: Don't worry Connor. Buffy's going to fix everything. You'll be safe with us. 

Connor: I don't care about safe. I want to help. (Fred smiles at his innocent pledge) I want to help him. 

Everyone turns to look at Connor when he says the words. Could he have meant what they thought he meant? 

Wes: Connor? Who do you want to help? 

Connor: (closes his eyes and seems to be thinking hard and it's confusing him) I don't feel good. 

Cut to Hallway Lorne runs trying to find the quickest way down when he hears Cordelia's screams. He almost ignores them but can't make himself leave. After several minutes and several doors, he reaches the one she's pounding on. 

Lorne: Cordelia quiet down! 

Cordelia: (from other side-quieter) Lorne? Is that you? Oh Thank God, get me out of here! 

Lorne sees that Angelus has broken the doorknob off and sealed Cordelia inside. 

Lorne: Give me a second. I have to find... 

Cordy: I want out of here now! We have major problems and I have to warn the others! 

Lorne: (pulling a pair of tweezers out of his pocket) I just knew these would come in handy someday. 

Cordy: What are you doing? Hurry up! I did something really bad. 

Lorne: (breaks the tweezers apart and begins trying to jimmy the broken lock with the pieces) No, I think Daddy Dearest has you beat on the really bad thing. 

Cordy: Oh no. So you saw him already. 

Lorne: Yeah. Not a pretty picture. But maybe it was the almost getting sucked dry that clouded my vision. 

He breaks the tweezers in the door and curses under his breath. 

Cordy: What was that? What happened? 

Lorne: That is the sound of my incompetence. Our boy did a number on this lock. I can't get it. Maybe you can wait while I... 

Cordy: That's it! (She reaches back with one hand balled into a fist and strikes at the door out of complete frustration) Lorne doesn't have time to move before the door flies off its hinges and plasters him against the wall underneath it. 

Cordy stares in shock at the splintered wood and back at her fist. She knows it's not normal and needs to be explained, but she ignores the obvious questions and rushes to help. 

Cordy: (lifting the door off Lorne and helping him to his feet) I am so sorry! I don't know what...(looks back at the broken doorframe) did you see that? 

Lorne: (brushing himself off) Actually no. But this time it was the speeding projectile coming at me that clouded my vision. Surprisingly almost as effective as the previously mentioned bloodsucking incident. 

Cordy: We don't have time to waste now. Where are the others? 

Lorne: I guess downstairs. That's where Buffy told me to go. 

Cordy: Buffy? Where was she? 

Lorne: I left her with him. With Angelus. 

Cordy: So I really did it. 

Lorne: Huh? Did what? 

Cordy: Nothing. We have to go. 

She pulls him with her downstairs. 

Cut to Buffy and Angelus Angelus: Oh how I've missed those sad little eyes. But you know what I've missed even more? 

Buffy: Can't imagine. 

Angelus: I've missed being the one to put the sadness there. I've got quite a bit of catching up to do now don't I? Seems to me you owe me for denying me my destiny with Acathla. 

Buffy: I do owe you. So you ready to collect? 

Angelus: From you? (smiles and readies his stance) I'm always ready for that. 

Buffy smirks back at him for a split second before lunging. 

He sidesteps her first blow and his own fist connects with her back as she passes him sending her headfirst into the wall. She leaves a hole where she makes contact. But doesn't seem to be phased as she comes right back at him. 

She fakes him out with the first swing and when he blocks it she swings up with a solid kick at almost the same time. Her boot finds it's target and he doubles over in surprise. A low growl is heard and this time he's vamped out when he rises. 

Buffy: What? Already coming with the big guns? You never needed gameface before. What's wrong? Lost your edge? 

He seems to take exception and makes the effort to revert to human face. 

Angelus: You're right. Why should I make it easy on you? If you want to fight, fight him. 

Buffy: Him, you...it's all the same to me. Times have changed in your absence you know. I'm not the same girl. 

She doesn't give him a chance to reply before attacking again. They begin a brutal fight that seems unwinnable. 

Cut to Lobby Xander: He said him? You guys heard it right? He said him! He wants to help Daddy! 

Fred: He didn't mean it like that! He doesn't feel good. 

Spike: Maybe that's the problem. Maybe Angelus Jr. 

here is feeling exactly what he's supposed to feel. 

Gunn: (stepping up to Spike) Watch yourself buddy. The kid is an innocent. You'd do well to remember that. 

Spike: Sure thing. (looks at his wrist like there's a watch there) Well, I have something to take care of. 

I'll see you folks later. 

Dawn: Spike? where are you going? 

Spike: I'm not too keen on taking on Angelus. 

Willow: What? You're ditching us? 

Xander: Oh that's just classic! Isn't that the same thing you did last time Spikey? Run away when Angelus reared his ugly head? 

Spike: (muscles in his jaw clench and unclench under the strain of holding his tongue) I was protecting Dru. 

Xander: Well, she's not here now. So I can only see one person you're leaving would be protecting. It's good though. I've been waiting for you to finally show your true colors again. This is good. I just wish Buffy could be here to see it. Oh Wait! She's busy taking Angelus on...alone. Don't worry though. I'll give her your regards. 

Spike sees Xander turn and walk away and the others all look away from him uncomfortably. He almost breaks when Dawn does the same but he steels himself and heads out the door. 

Spike: Bloody idiots. 

Just as the door closes behind him Cordy and Lorne rush down the stairs. 

Cordy: Why are you all just standing there? Don't you know what's happened? 

Wes: Of course. 

Lorne: And? 

Dawn: And Buffy went up to find him. She said she had to do it alone. 

Cordy: And that's it huh? God, has nothing changed since high school? 

Xander: Stop acting like you're somehow better than us because you ran away from Sunnydale before the fires were even out at Sunny D High! 

Willow: Buffy knows what she's doing Cordelia. She's been through this once before. 

Cordy Yeah well that's because she caused it once before. That's not the case this time. 

Fred: She has a point. I thought the whole point of the curse was ensuring Angel never felt true happiness again. If he found a way to find happiness in the middle of recent events I'd really like to know how. 

Wes: Yes. There has to be something we're missing. 

Willow: (interrupting nervously) Cordelia! (Cordy startles) You were with him when it happened right? 

Did you see anything? Did you notice anything different? 

Cordelia looks down at her feet as the group watches her curiously. 

Xander: Cordy? 

Cut to Hallway Buffy and Angelus have destroyed two rooms throwing one another about. They both are sweating and Buffy is on the ground with him straddling her. He has her hands pinned above her head with one hand and she struggles unwaveringly as the other hand strokes down her body in a sadistic game. 

Angelus: Stop fighting it Buff. You know you can't resist. You fall for the charm and sweet talk every time. 

Buffy: (sucking in ragged breath) Too bad there's none of either close by. 

Angelus: (smiles and brings his free hand up to grasp her by the throat) Maybe it's just not for you anymore. 

Buffy stills against his grip as his words begin to burn through her brain. 

Angelus: She was always a little more my style you know. A little fire, A little ice. She sure knows how to drive a man wild. You just never could get that part down could ya? 

Buffy begins to roll side to side in a desperate attempt to pitch him off and shut him up. 

Buffy: You have no idea what I'm capable of now. You never did. And you never will. 

Angelus: Really? Is there some deep dark secret you've been keeping from your one true love? 

Spike: (from doorway) Am I interrupting something?


End file.
